Freezing 2-Legendary
by veidin
Summary: Part two of a story about a man desperate to avenge his fallen sister and the strange powers that surround him. This story is loosely based on Freezing, but mostly follows a unique alternate story with a different protagonist. The world is of my own design but uses many characters from the Freezing universe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone,

This is the beginning of the second part of the story I would like to write. If you haven't read the first part this may not make much sense and will be quite confusing. If you are interested the first part should be read before this. It takes place in a world of my own creation, but borrows characters from Freezing. They have different personalities and feelings, however. For those who have read the first part, welcome back. I will do my best to do my part and entertain you. As always thank you for reading. Lets begin. -V

 **Freezing**

 **Legendary**

 _"Why is it always you? Why can you not let someone else stand and stay with me?"_

 _"In this world, at this very time if you don't stand for something, then you'll fall for anything."_

 **CHAPTER 1**

Freystadt, a northern country filled with frozen plains and snow topped mountains. Six countries ruled over all the land the world had to offer. Midland, the Lowlands, Asakura, De Orleana, Spireach, and Freystadt were their names. Individual countries with equally individual customs, people, and practices, yet unified under a single entity. That entity was a necessary governing force to ensure the worlds continued survival. Without it, the six countries would perish under the weight of the inter dimensional creatures known as the Nova. Their warriors had protected mankind from extinction and as such their rule was absolute. Protected by an army of enhanced warriors known as the Pandora they run the world with an iron grip. They are Chevalier.

"Bring it around on the first monitor." Chiffon said sitting at her desk in the control room.

"Yes ma'am." A Pandora seated ahead of her responded tapping her fingers on a keyboard changing the view on one of the monitors attached to the wall. The room itself required high security clearance to access. On the far end of the room were three rows of four monitors. Each was tied to various drones relaying video images back to them.

Six steel tables were setup in various areas of the room each with a computer station setup to allow whoever was seated to perform their necessary job. The equipment in the room was brand new. Even the room itself had only been finished a few weeks ago. This was the first real usage of the room for what it was intended for.

Chiffon sat at the largest desk in the room which was situated near the center back of the room. From here she could oversee all the other workstations as well as the monitors on the far wall ahead of her. Her eyes darted back and forth over the images displayed on the screens. The wind swept snow that was all too prevalent in Freystadt was making it difficult for her to keep a clear picture. Coupled with the distance from her position at West Genetics and the drones in Freystadt the quality was poor at best.

"Arnette can you clean that up?" She asked towards the Pandora seated just ahead of her. Her bright red hair was up in its usual ponytail as she flipped through a few screens on her workstation.

"The distance and wind are causing it Chiffon nothing we can do on our end." Arnette answered back quickly. Chiffon sighed sitting forward in her chair a bit.

"Figured as much. Thanks for trying. Not like they need us anyway." Chiffon mumbled with a hint of irritation. Arnette leaned back in her chair craning her neck around to look at Chiffon out the corner of her eye.

"Jealous?" The red haired Pandora asked with a slight grin.

"You have no idea." Chiffon answered honestly.

Hundreds of miles away in Freystadt the snow whipped violently across one of the many frozen plains that existed. Normally the only sound you could hear in these areas was the howling of the wind and shifting of the snow. Four flying drones darted across the landscape pushing their miniature jet engines hard to fight against the wind. They circled a section of the plain where multiple large creatures thundered across the land. Creatures that most those in the control room at West Genetics were familiar with.

Months ago the port city of Kaizu in the country of Asakura was attacked by a rebel group called the Novitiates. A group of people who pledged their allegiance to the Nova and fought against humanity to bring the Nova closer to victory. A small group of Pandora and Limiter's from West Genetics stopped the group by killing the man Kyle Monroe. During their time, the Novitiates under Kyle Monroe's leadership raided multiple depots of Chevalier securing Nova genetic material. They used that material to create a multitude of creatures that they unleashed into the world. These creatures in particular had been first encountered by that same strike force in Kaizu. A small white haired Pandora, Attia Simmons, had been the one to bring it down. Now, all these months later Chevalier was still cleaning up the mess.

There was half a dozen of the creatures charging forward in unison. They ran on all fours snarling and roaring with each bound. Horns reached out in front of their heads ready to gore anything that stood in the way. When upright they stood well over ten feet tall and had teeth and claws capable of tearing through steel plating. The drones kept a safe distance away focusing on the charging creatures.

Some distance ahead two figures stood waiting in silence. A shallow line was drawn in the snow before them already being washed away by the wind. They each held a large sword before them pointed out towards the charging beasts. Their heavy cloaks fluttered behind them as they shifted their feet slightly. Both stood side by side in the same stance wielding similar weapons letting the creatures close in.

"Are you ready?" A male voice asked. It was slightly muffled from the face mask he wore to shield himself from the cold bite. A small earpiece picked up his voice transmitting it to his partner beside him through another earpiece.

"I am ready." She responded without a hint of hesitation.

Back in the control room Chiffon rolled her eyes slightly putting her feet up on her desk. She grabbed the bottle of juice sitting beside her and took a drink. A hand rested on her shoulder behind her making her look back. A tall blonde Pandora stood behind her smiling.

"She'll do great. Stop worrying." The Pandora said squeezing Chiffons' shoulder slightly.

"She's jealous." Arnette added without looking back. Elizabeth let a small laugh escape her mouth.

"The Monster of West Genetics is a whirlwind of emotions Arnette. In this case it is especially noticeable. I'm not sure any woman wants to watch their best friend be intimate with the man they love." Elizabeth responded.

"Intimate?" Arnette asked spinning around.

"Fighting beside each other means trusting one another completely. They must work as one. If one fails, they both fail and on the battlefield it means death. They must trust and understand each other completely on a mental and physical level." Elizabeth continued causing Chiffon to puff her chest out.

"Shut up Elizabeth, and don't call me that." Chiffon said angrily, but Elizabeth could tell there was little threat behind the words.

"Relax Chiff, you know by now that he only has eyes for you. Watch them dance." Elizabeth said squeezing her shoulder once more before letting go.

"Here we go." Arnette said spinning back around tapping on the keyboard to refocus the cameras once more.

"Tempest turn!" The two figures shouted as one. A cacophony of sound echoed from their bodies as translucent copies of their bodies ran forward. To the naked eye it appeared as if they had created multiple clones of themselves that raced forward across the snow to meet the advancing enemy. To the Pandora these were simple illusions projected by their implanted stigmata to confuse the enemy. With proper training and focus they could control the copies to act independently making it impossible to know who the real copy was.

"Acceleration!" They called out and exploded forward chasing after their projections. Their swords shifted around behind their bodies as they ran. Their arms tensed as the first of the beasts trampled towards them. The male figure spun low flinging his arm forward in a hard slash that cleaved the front legs of the animal. The loss of stability sent it ploughing head first into the snow where the female slammed her blade down in a vicious overhead chop beheading it cleanly.

Her blade retracted quickly bringing it in front of her body using her left hand to brace the flat of the thick blade. A second animal slashed towards her scraping along the blade drawing bright multicolored sparks. She slid along the snow from the sheer strength of the creature, but held her stance. As soon as the momentum stopped she pushed off with her legs reengaging the animal. Their projected clones were causing havoc amongst most of the animals, but required enough of her focus that she had to rely on instinct to battle the one she faced. She couldn't give it her full attention without losing the projections.

She bent her knees slightly pushing off and leaping high over another claw spinning her sword twice around her body in the air. The animal howled in pain taking a step back holding the stump where the claw once was against its body. Landing lightly on the snow she somersaulted under the other claw that shot forward looking to impale her. Coming to a knee she thrust her blade above her through the chest of the beast. It shook violently for a few moments before slumping to the ground. She rolled out from under it before it hit the snow.

A sharp boom of sound drew her attention to behind to her side seeing one of the creatures skidding along the snow leaving a crimson trail behind it. Her companion held his arm out having used a concentrated burst of energy to send the animal flying. He pulled the arm back gripping the sword with both hands once more. He dove backwards rolling away from another hulking enemy before it could land atop him.

"Three more." The female said moving up beside him. The remaining three creatures pawed at the ground in front of them growling. She dragged her sword through the snow ahead of her and the male drawing another line before them. This time the line was a bright red from the blood of the last two animals she killed.

"They do not cross." The man said readying his sword. The beasts roared raking the snow with their claws. They crouched lower preparing to pounce forward on their legs.

"You fought one of these in Kaizu?" The girl asked still facing the animals.

"No, Attia did along with Andre supporting her." He answered flatly.

"I see; I suppose I shouldn't expect any less from someone of her ranking." The girl responded. The creatures leapt forward running across the snow quickly approaching the pair and their position.

"Should I expect the same of you then?" The man asked. Under her winter mask he couldn't see the smile that formed across her lips in response to his question.

"Expect more." She answered as they both dashed forward to meet the animals charge.

"Showoff." Attia huffed crossing her arms over her chest. She spun around in her chair looking back towards where Chiffon and Arnette were. Attia was seated in one of the front workstations monitoring vital signs of the two out in Freystadt. She was short just cresting five feet in height. Stark white hair that she styled so two corkscrews of hair spiraled down either side of her head.

"Relax Attia, you were still the first one to down one of those things. Let them show off a bit." A red haired Pandora said beside her. Attia spun further facing the girl seated at the work station next to her. She had been present on the first mission into the Lowlands they had been sent on as second years at the time. The same mission that most regarded as the moment the Justicar was born.

"You weren't there Ingrid. It's quite the terrifying beast in person, but those two are cutting down half a dozen of them easily. It's insulting." Attia responded drawing a small laugh from her friend. Her hair was a slightly darker shade of red compared to the more vibrant color of Arnette's. Where Arnette almost always kept her hair up in a ponytail, Ingrid wore her hair down letting it hang to her shoulder blades. Ingrid Bernstein was her full name and ranked seventh in her class. She was called the Guardian of Order for her unflinching dedication to upholding the rules and traditions of all Pandora.

"Wasn't given the choice then. I'm here now." Ingrid responded and Attia sighed smiling.

"I know, and I'm glad you are. It's like old times." The small Pandora said.

"Chiffon?" A voice said over the speakers situated throughout the command room. Chiffon leaned forward pressing a button on her keyboard.

"Yes." She replied looking up at the monitors. The two people stood next to one another surrounded by the bodies of the remaining three animals that now lay in pools up blood.

"We're done here. Send the transport for pickup. Our family has grown once more." The man said.

"Understood sir, see you soon. Command out." Chiffon said with a bit of happiness in her voice. She sat back in her chair once more breathing a sigh of relief as the two in the monitors released control of their weapons letting them disappear.

"I'll get started." Elizabeth said walking towards the door.

"Thanks Elizabeth we'll be there soon. Let's get setup." Chiffon responded. She looked around the room and marveled at everything for a bit. She was amazed at how much in her life had changed in the past year. The other Pandora in the command room with her began to close out of their work and responsibilities. Chiffon couldn't help but smile as she looked over their black uniforms with the Aquila symbol over their left shoulders. The same symbol that was etched on the back wall behind her. It seemed so long ago that she donned the original purple and white uniform of a West Genetics Pandora. She wore the same black and white uniform marking her as a member of the family she now belonged to. The family she helped create.

The Nightingales.


	2. Chapter 2

**Removed and re-added this chapter to correct an age discrepancy found by a reviewer. Thank you again Chase for finding that issue this should be correct now! -V**

 **Chapter 2**

The Interceptor would be in Asakura by now. Coming from the North that meant within the hour it would arrive. The transport was extremely fast when compared to conventional modes of transportation. To those without the technological advances of the genetics facilities there wasn't even a comparison. It served as the primary transport for Chevalier forces. Chiffon was thankful for the speed that the vehicle had behind it. She was anxious about a good number of things. First in her mind was her Limiter, the Justicar who was on board the Interceptor returning home.

She leaned forward resting her head against the wall of the shower. Water spilled down either side of her face as she watched it splash down to her feet and swirl slowly into the drain. She brought a hand up brushing it through her shoulder length blonde hair. The warm water helped to ease some of her tension, but the past three days had been stressful. Varen's absence affected her more than she figured before he left. Their connection through the stigmata most likely attributed to a lot of the anxiety, but now that he was nearly back the feeling was magnified.

"Ugh, love sucks." She muttered jokingly to herself. All her impatience and anxiety was caused by one single thought more so than the medical reasons. She missed him. Since his arrival a little over a year ago they had not spent more than a day away from one another. For over six months when he first came they developed a strong friendship finding comfort in each other.

Before he became the Justicar he was outcast by much of the student body. He was older and assumed to be incompatible as a Limiter due to age. Chiffon, however, made the decision early on that he would be her Limiter. A decision she kept hidden for many long months until she felt he was ready. It was her belief that he would need to face his fears of acceptance, and overcome the desire to prove himself. Only once he truly believed in himself regardless of other's opinion would she tell him. The awakening of his strange and still unanswered powers accelerated everything rapidly. It culminated with him challenging Chiffon to a duel to prove to himself that he was something more. That day, he proved to the world he was in fact something more than they thought, and for Chiffon she gave herself to him completely.

Her world began a rapid transformation from that day onward. She was always happy being a Pandora, but a constant stream of new experiences assailed her faster than she expected. Not counting the whirlwind of changes her Limiter was enduring, she found herself thrust into a war with the Novitiates. Survived the first Nova attack on a Genetics facility. Founded the first special operations group within the Pandora ranks. She also aided in stopping the Novitiate assault on the port city of Kaizu last year ending their threat. All while just a second year Pandora. It would have been rare for even third years to be part of such operations. Her Limiter made it all possible and surprisingly convinced Chevalier to give them a chance.

An involuntary smile spread across her face at the thought. She grabbed a bar of soap running it down her arms. She blinked her eyes a few times to clear the water from them. Since returning from Kaizu she kept them open. For a long time, she would always keep them closed using her stigmata to see. She was the only known natural born Pandora in the world. From birth her eyes had glowed a slight yellow color with lines of Nova energy dancing through them. Out of fear of judgement she hid them. Only after Kaizu did she finally free herself of that secret and trust fully in her fellow companions. There had been no judgement or questioning from anyone. Only acceptance.

"Half an hour." She said looking up at the digital clock embedded in the shower wall. She grabbed a small cloth rubbing the soap into it. She lifted one of her legs up onto the side of the shower running the cloth along her leg, before repeating the process with her other. Chiffon never thought of herself as a girl concerned with vanity. She served as the student body president since she began her second year at West Genetics so she was always sure to keep up her appearance. Her reasoning at the time was simply for presentation. Her position not only as the president, but also the top ranked Pandora in the entire school meant very few of the aspiring Limiters approached her unless strictly school business related.

Back then Chiffon's very name was intimidating and unapproachable. She was a model student, with leadership qualities found rarely in others of her age. Aside from her roommate Ticy Phenyl she had very few friends. Love wasn't even a concept she began to fantasize about. No boy wanted the responsibility and commitment to someone of Chiffon's caliber. Perhaps that's why her and Varen fit so well together. At first friends were nonexistent for him and no Pandora would ever try pairing with someone of his age. He was 24 when he first came to West Genetics and she was 16 then. Over a year later and now 17 her routine was different.

She put the cloth back up on the hook and opened a small container stuck to the wall with suction cups. She pulled a small black handled razor free and closed the container. Now, she loved these moments where she could put extra attention towards her body. She had a reason to ever since her and Varen became a pair. Not that he ever made her feel inadequate as a woman, but she liked the excitement. It became a game to her to try and make him do a double take when he looked at her. She held back a laugh just thinking about it as she ran the razor across her legs.

"Fifteen minutes." She again said out lout keeping an eye on the clock as she finished with her legs and underarms. She flipped another compartment open on the wall revealing a mirror. She looked over herself carefully finally happy with her appearance and closed the compartment. The turned the knob stopping the flow of water and grabbed a towel as she exited the shower. Within ten minutes she had dried her hair and body and dressed in a fresh Nightingale uniform. The last five minutes she spent brushing her hair down tying a ribbon in a strand of hair on either side of her face.

"Done." She said happily looking in the mirror one last time. She spun around looking over herself in the mirror. A black long sleeved shirt with white trim draped over her torso. It was loose enough to be comfortable with a series of buttons up the front. A similar color and trim skirt dropped down a bit above her knees. She lifted her skirt slightly and pulled her black leggings up to just above her thighs before brushing the skirt flat again. She left the bathroom grabbing her pair of black flats and slipped them onto her feet as she walked. A beeping sound made her look towards a console on the wall. A red light flashed on it accompanying the beeps as she approached it.

"Yeah?" She said pressing a button on the console. A screen flared to life showing Arnette's face staring back at her.

"Hey Chiff, they're here." Arnette voice said clearly through the video console. Chiffon nodded trying to hold her smile back.

"Thanks Arnette, I'm on my way." She replied.

"Looking good captain." Arnette grinned as the screen went black. Chiffon laughed and walked out of her home fighting the urge to run.

"Clear sir thanks for flying air genetics." A voice said through the headset Varen wore. He chuckled lightly shaking his head.

"Service sucked, but it'll have to do. Good night." He answered back into the radio to the pilot. The man laughed waving a hand as Varen turned off his communication equipment and slid the transport door open. He grabbed his duffel bag throwing it out the door onto the tarmac before jumping down himself. He turned grabbing another bag and set it down on the ground. He reached up and took the girls hand who was crouched down at the door of the transport. He helped her down and they both picked up their bags walking towards the doorway that would lead into the Nightingale flight lounge.

"Let me guess. Surprise party?" The girl asked looking over at Varen. They were both out of their cold weather equipment and back into normal uniforms. Varen's Nightingale uniform was slightly different than the others in that a braid of red and black cord wrapped over his shoulder and under his arm. It was given to him by the high generals of Chevalier following the attack on Kaizu. The braid marked him as the commander of the special forces group from then on. Chiffon was awarded a similar braid, but colored black and white giving her the rank of captain. Arnette, Attia, Elizabeth, and Andre were awarded a red stripe that wrapped around their left arms. It was a decoration that showed they were the first of their kind and the color symbolized the sacrifice they all endured.

"Of course. Chiffon wouldn't have it any other way." Varen answered. The girl who walked beside him wore a standard purple and white West Genetics uniform. Free of the confining winter clothing she was happy to let her long black hair free. She ran a hand through it making sure all the knots were out. She kept step with Varen walking with confidence and to the trained eye a swordsman's step.

"Still the same Chiffon." The girl laughed and Varen nodded.

"Excited?" He asked.

"Very. It was a hard bunch of months last year. Second they approved the expansion and the opportunity presented itself I applied. Surprisingly I was very quickly chosen as a candidate." The girl said nudging Varen.

"I might have pulled some strings here or there to bump you up the list." He answered giving her a wink.

"Just glad I passed." She answered and Varen laughed.

"Was their doubt? You are a top ranking student here. A member of the student council, and Chiffon's best friend. It was all but assured Ticy." Varen said. Ticy Phenyl, the third ranked Pandora at West Genetics had been the Pandora who saved Varen during his first carnival. If not for her Arnette likely would have killed him. Ironic that now Arnette and he were very close friends. When Chiffon and he became an official pair she began to spent most if not all her time at Varen's room and eventually was officially moved with the rest of the Nightingales to their section in West Genetics. It had been hard for Ticy losing her best friend as her roommate, but for her sake she accepted it and wished only happiness for Chiffon.

"I was still nervous." Ticy answered. Inside she was far more excited than she let on. With Varen's blessing she would be added to the ranks of the Nightingales and be back beside Chiffon as opposed to only seeing each other sparingly during student council duties or in passing. For Varen he felt like he was repaying her for all she had done before and in truth she deserved to be with them. Her combat prowess was second only to Chiffon, and her light hearted, kind attitude made her an excellent diplomat.

"Well, it's done now so relax and pretend to be surprised." Varen said. They were just about to the doors that would lead through a corridor and into the flight lounge. Since their return from Kaizu and their success, Chevalier had approved the Nightingales continued existence and funneled large amounts of funding into proper facilities for them. It was Varen's decision that they remain within West Genetics location wise. In response Chevalier approves an expansion to the facility be added to accommodate current and future endeavors by the group.

Thus, the Nightingales went from having two repurposed buildings to an entire self-contained compound. It attached just off the northern end of West Genetics via a large archway with the Aquila symbol over the top. Two Chevalier Pandora's were stationed there at all times. Originally it was ordered the compound would be restricted to only Nightingales and Chevalier administration, but that lasted for no more than a week before Varen ended the lockdown. He didn't want his people separated from the rest of the student body. He also wanted the rest of West Genetics to feel welcome to visit them whenever they could. He believed that through strong bonds of friendship and cooperation everyone would continue to grow and improve as students.

Past the archway there was a decent sized courtyard with a marble statue in the center of a fountain. It was a simple four sided column that ended in a point. Etched onto it was the names of all who had died in the Nova attack on the facility last year. A constant reminder to why the Nightingales were formed, and what the continued to fight for. The student body treated this courtyard as holy ground and would regularly visit to pay respects to those who were gone.

Pathways led off from the courtyard to various areas of the compound. Two large structures comprised housing for the Nightingales as well as a dining and food preparation area. Another pathway led to the administration building where the command center was located as well as Chiffon and Varen's offices. A third path led North toward the flight lounge and armory where the Nightingales prepared equipment and waited for Interceptor transports. The last walkway was for recreation purposes and included buildings for a library, gym, lounge, etc. Nightingales still attended normal class schedules with the rest of the facility students, but were exempt should Chevalier require their presence.

Ticy had been amazed at the transformation the facility had undergone following the Nova attack. The central plaza was rebuilt and all damage repaired. She had found it funny that for a few weeks after the Nightingale expansion was complete it only housed Varen, Chiffon, Andre, Elizabeth, Attia, and Arnette. Six people in such a large section was simply silly. Chevalier Pandora were assigned to perform much of the workload in the area as well as upkeep. They were not actual members of the group and retained their Chevalier uniforms, but worked alongside the Nightingales in a support role.

Now, the section was regularly busy with people moving about it passing through or working. With students given access to the area it increased its exposure and was busier to the point of crowded at times. It was nice just thinking about it to Ticy. After tonight it would become her new home at West Genetics. It filled her with excitement to be part of the now famous Nightingales of West Genetics and it gave her a sense of pride.

"Alright, remember, you had no idea this party was happening." Varen said as they reached the doors leading into the corridor. He opened them and they began walking towards another set of double doors attached to the flight lounge.

"Oh my! I had no idea!" Ticy exclaimed happily holding her face with her hands. Varen laughed putting a palm to his face.

"Yeah, just like that." He answered opening the doors into the flight lounge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Oh my! I had no idea!" Ticy shouted holding her face with her hands. No sooner had Varen and she walked through the doors into the flight lounge when numerous people jumped out shouting congratulatory words. Chiffon was the first person to run forward and embrace her best friend welcoming her to the group. At Varen's invitation there was even a good number of Chevalier Pandora in attendance as well. They answered to the high command and not Varen so it typically frowned upon to partake in social activities with the student body.

"What they don't know won't kill them right? Live a little ladies." Varen had told the Chevalier Pandora before he had left on the mission. That attitude coupled with Varen's dedicated support of the Pandora was why he earned so much respect not only with West Genetics staff and students, but also the Chevalier Pandora he had met. So, throwing caution to the wind they had decided to be part of the celebration.

"Regardless who we answer to, we're all focused on the same goal. You live here with us so you should be a part of these kinds of things." Varen said to a few Chevalier Pandora off to the side. He left Chiffon and Ticy letting them have time to be with each other and their friends. The Chevalier Pandora while present were mostly keeping to themselves and he felt obligated to make them feel welcome. He felt a bit more comfortable around them than most since they were closer to his age. As active duty Pandora they had already graduated from a genetics facility which meant they were in a range of 19-24 years in age.

"We're used to the strict military regiments associated with Chevalier Justicar. You command very differently." One of the Pandora said. Her name was Alison Born, and had been an active duty Pandora for nearly four years now. She graduated from Lowlands Genetics and as of two months ago assigned to Asakura West Genetics as a staff member of the Nightingales. Something she saw as a honor and privilege to work beside the man known only as the Justicar.

The day the Nova attacked West Genetics, Varen defeated it single handedly. The entirety of the student body as well as a large amount of the faculty began to believe in him as a leader. Someone who could bring them into a brighter future. They swore themselves to him and from then on stories of the Justicar began to reach other genetics facilities and eventually Chevalier itself. With great hesitation they allowed his position to exist and formed the Nightingales under his command. Chevalier knew that Varen threatened their iron grip, but they backlash they would suffer trying to depose him was worse. Instead he became a symbol of Chevalier and so long as he answered to them there was no problem.

"Alison, you and the rest of the Pandora stationed here deserve to feel at home." He said patting her shoulder.

"Yes commander." Alison answered bowing slightly. Varen sighed and shook his head.

"We need to work on breaking you all down to normal humans again. Just call me Varen and lighten up alright?" He said and noticed a few of the Pandora smile slightly.

"Thank you sir we'll try." Alison answered respectfully. Varen nodded and turned walking away from the group. A few West Genetics Pandora passed him and handed the Chevalier Pandora some drinks. He felt pleased that soon enough they would be enjoying themselves as normal girls not just Pandora.

"Welcome home." Varen heard a female voice say. He turned his head seeing Elizabeth leaning against the wall holding a drink. He walked over and leaned against the wall next to her.

"Everything go alright?" He asked as she took a sip from her cup.

"Mhm, no issues aside from the captain's personal issues." She answered with a wink.

"She cause that much trouble?" Varen asked light heartedly.

"No more than usual. She's quite lost without you around though. She kept herself busy most the time." Elizabeth answered.

"That's good then. With Ticy as part of the team I believe she will be more at ease and happier overall." Varen said.

"I agree; this was a good decision." Elizabeth nodded.

"So, what are we up to now?" He asked and Elizabeth looked up thinking for a few moments.

"This brings us to sixteen Nightingales, three flight crew, twenty-eight Chevalier personnel, and eleven West Genetics personnel." She answered.

"Half a year ago there were six of us. Now there's over fifty people working here." Varen said.

"At least we all have our own rooms now." She answered.

"Was it always this crowded here?" Attia asked moving next to the other side of Varen.

"Elementary students shouldn't be up this late." Elizabeth said while drinking from her cup to hide her smile.

"Walking floatation devices shouldn't judge others." Attia snapped back. Varen looked around awkwardly as the two playfully picked on each other. Varen couldn't deny that Attia did look younger than 17 due to her size, nor could he deny that Elizabeth's chest was larger than any other Pandora he'd met. Wisely he kept these thoughts to himself saving himself from their combined wrath.

"Everything go as planned then I take it?" Attia asked abandoning her banter with Elizabeth.

"Yes, she did very well. I assumed you would be watching." Varen answered.

"I was. You both looked good." Attia answered. A few West Genetics students walked by stopping to say hello to the three as they conversed. These past few months had been calming for everyone at West Genetics. After the Novitiate crisis ended things settled into relative peace aside from the constant vigil of Nova incursion. It afforded them the luxury of nights like this when they could simply live like normal people. By now even the Chevalier Pandora were smiling and enjoying conversations not just with themselves, but with West Genetics and Nightingale members as well.

"You created something amazing, you know that right?" Elizabeth said looking over at Varen.

"We all did. After Kaizu I thought a lot about what Kyle Monroe said. How he wanted to tear us apart at the seams. Expose weaknesses and secrets in the hopes we would turn on each other. It was something I never wanted to forget so I decided to focus my efforts on strengthening bonds with one another. No matter how hard we train our bodies we need to rely on one another to succeed." He answered.

"You know; I was always meaning to ask. You linked with Chiffon, Arnette, and I, but not Elizabeth. How come?" Attia asked.

"I have a Limiter and do not want other men inside my head other than him." Elizabeth answered flatly to which Varen simply shrugged.

"Limiting the Ereinbar set to only Chiffon and I is how things should be. Linking with you and Arnette was a special case that should be reserved for emergencies only. Just out of respect to you both I think that is a wiser choice." Varen said and Attia rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I mind…" She said softly.

"Hm?" He asked unable to hear what she said.

"Careful Attia, monsters come in the night to those with indecent thoughts." Elizabeth teased. The joke was not lost on Attia fully aware who Elizabeth was referring to when she used the word monster.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going to go find better company." The white haired Pandora said waving a hand as she walked away.

"Find yourself a boyfriend!" Elizabeth yelled drawing a middle finger from Attia as she kept walking.

"You tease her too much." Varen commented.

"She knows we love her." Elizabeth answered looking into her cup.

"Time for a refill. Have a nice evening Justicar." The blonde Pandora said patting his arm and walking away. Varen nodded and looked back towards the doorways leading out to the tarmac. Ticy and Chiffon were still together laughing with one another amongst a group of students. He was slightly unnerved to find that as he glanced their way her eyes stared back into his. How long she had been looking at him he didn't know.

When they had returned home from Kaizu, Chiffon had made the decision to tell the school about her origins. Inspired by Varen and who he had become she chose to follow in his footsteps and live freely. It was a long day full of questions from students and faculty alike, but no one bore her ill will. If anything it gave them comfort that her power as a Pandora had a logical reason behind it. No one could attain her strength no matter how hard they trained and after she revealed being a natural born Pandora, it all made sense.

From then on and much to Varen's approval she kept her eyes open. To her surprise everyone thought her eyes were amazing. Most girls referred to them as exotic. Some even felt they made her more attractive. Chiffon was more carefree after then. Her responsibilities as the student president forced her to retain some semblance of seriousness and authority, but the rest of her softened. Ticy looked at Chiffon and then followed her gaze to Varen then back to her friends once more. Varen could see Ticy laugh and lean over whispering in Chiffon's ear. Even from his distance he could see Chiffon's cheeks shift to a deep shade of red as she turned and playfully slapped at Ticy yelling at her about something.

"Mr. Askiligar?" Varen never saw the man approach him being lost in thought looking at Chiffon. His uniform alone gave away who he was even if Varen hadn't known him. Medals and ribbons decorated the outfit and it was clearly kept in pristine condition. The Chevalier Pandora in the room visibly stiffened seeing him looking fearfully at him.

"General Renalt, what brings you to West Genetics again?" Varen asked reaching out and shaking the man's hand. Each country was overseen by a high general of Chevalier who commanded the genetics facilities as well as the appointed Chevalier military personnel. The man who stood before Varen was the high general of Asakura where West Genetics was located. It was by his good graces that Varen even had the position he held let alone the very compound he now stood in.

"Good to see our money is being used wisely." Renalt said with a bit of irritation in his voice looking around the room.

"We are welcoming a new member this evening. A fine Pandora and the vice president of the student council, Ticy Phenyl. Don't ruin the celebration and leave them alone." Varen said nodding towards a group of Chevalier Pandora who were visibly shaking.

"Do you forget your place? This is all mine Mr. Askiligar, I will do what I want when I want." He answered back facing Varen once more.

"I know my place and I'm standing in it right between you and them." Varen shot back meeting the general's gaze.

"This is bad…" Attia said to Arnette. They were across the room from Varen and the general, but were intently watching as the two seemed to be getting closer to a physical confrontation.

"Nah, they are just boys and this is how they solve things. Us girls do it maturely whereas they feel the need strut and flex at each other for ten minutes before moving on. It's pretty sad really." Arnette answered taking a drink.

"You don't command Chevalier forces so please explain why they are standing around instead of doing their job." General Renalt challenged.

"Their job is to support the Nightingales operation here at West Genetics. Right now our current operation is welcoming Ticy to the family. They are supporting that quite nicely." Varen smiled making the generals' eye twitch.

"If I were you, I'd be more careful how you speak. Not everyone is as tolerable as I am of your position that I might remind you only exists because of me." Renalt said.

"It's a good thing you're not me then. If your visit was simply to criticize the Pandora, then politely remove yourself from the party. Otherwise are you here for an actual reason?" Varen answered back.

"I am. I have an assignment for you." General Renalt said producing an envelope and handing it to Varen.

"Must be big if you are delivering it in person." Varen said tearing open the top and pulling a paper free.

"Chevalier has approved a new project in Spireach. Your requested to help with verifying the results." He answered and Varen narrowed his eyes reading the paper.

"Evolution Pandora? What is this?" Varen asked looking up from the paper.

"Right now only a small percentage of girls are compatible candidates to become Pandora. Dr. O'Hara has developed a method to give ordinary girls the same abilities as Pandora. If successful, then it would provide an answer to the Pandora shortage."

"Are you insane? This sounds like human experimentation to me." Varen asked incredulously reading over the document.

"Some would say the Pandora project is no different." Renalt answered back sharply.

"The Pandora project follows stringent guidelines with compatibility rates and safety measures. This is flat out experimentation no better than what Kyle Monroe was attempting." Varen answered back.

"The E-Pandora project has promising results, but we need to know exactly what they can do. Every school is sending their top three students to help. West Genetics will do the same by sending Chiffon Fairchild, Ticy Phenyl, and Elizabeth Mably. The Nightingales are to send their top three as well. Since your members overlap with West Genetics students you will bring Pandoras Arnette McMillan and Attia Simmons to comprise the Nightingales three members." The general explained.

"Did you learn nothing from what the Novitiates caused? You're playing with things you don't understand. None of us do." Varen argued, but the general waved a hand.

"These are your orders commander. You leave next week for Spireach. Pack warmly, it is far colder in Spireach than Freystadt. Enjoy your evening." He said spinning on a heel and leaving the flight lounge. Varen stood gripping the piece of paper that served as a formal invitation to partake in testing of the E-Pandora project.

"Hey, everything alright?" Chiffon asked walking up next to him linking her arm with his.

"Looks like our homecoming will be short lived. I'll talk to you about it later, just enjoy yourself tonight." He answered leaning his head on hers. She looked up at him for a moment clearly wanting to press further for answers, but let it drop for now. She returned back to Ticy and the group they were talking with and Varen looked back down at the paper. Something felt wrong about it. Whatever this project was Varen felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Fear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chiffon closed the front door behind her reaching down and slipping a finger between her shoe and heel. She peeled both of her shoes off tossing them against the wall near the door. Ahead of her Varen sat down on the couch and bent over unlacing his boots. In the year since he had come to West Genetics he had undergone more changes than just his powers. He trained regularly and his body showed the rewards for that labor.

When he first arrived he was of average build with equal parts fat and muscle. Very little definition could be seen on his body back then. After a year being here though Chiffon could instantly see the difference. His arms were bigger and she could see the veins running along his skin. His back and chest had become broader and taken shape. She doubted any fat even remained in his body nowadays.

"Longest day ever." He sighed unbuttoning his uniform shirt. He removed it draping it across the back of the couch leaning back in his white t-shirt. It was well past midnight when they returned home. Varen and she lived together since the expansion had been added. All the Nightingale accommodations were single bedroom apartments. Each had a living room, bedroom, full bath, and a kitchen dining room. At Varen's request enough rooms were constructed for the Nightingales as well as the Chevalier staff stationed there.

"You're home now. I'm sorry I got so caught up with Ticy. It's been a long time." Chiffon said walking into the living room.

"I understand, I'm glad you two had fun. She will do great I'm sure of it." Varen said. Chiffon smiled and unbuttoned her shirt laying it over Varen's on the couch. She sat down across from him in her white tank top she wore under the uniform. Her nerves were beginning to get the better of her as she felt the pangs of anxiety. She wanted to know about the letter General Renalt had given him.

"Here take a look." Varen said sensing her thoughts. He handed her the envelope to look over. She took it and unfolded the paper that was inside reading over the contents. She looked back up at him once she was done and her glowing eyes narrowed.

"What the hell?" She asked her face twisting in disgust.

"Basically the same thing I said to him." Varen agreed.

"E-Pandora? Are they serious?" She asked tossing the paper onto the table between them. Varen merely shrugged shaking his head.

"Seems like it. I'm not saying it's a horrible idea to have, but to actually put it into practice feels wrong." He answered.

"Varen, the Pandora being invited are the best in the world. This is very serious if they are pulling the top Pandora from their schools for this." Chiffon said.

"Don't think we have a choice on this one." He replied. Chiffon sighed arching her back stretching her back out.

"At least we're all going together." She added.

"I can't help but feel like we're only going to be part of this giant guinea pig experiment." Varen answered.

"Chevalier's orders are clear so I guess that's that. You will be able to meet the other world rankers though. That is exciting." Chiffon said a bit more upbeat.

"They really that good?" He asked. Varen had only met a handful of Pandora from other schools. Chiffon on the other hand regularly spoke with other schools. Being the student body president as well as one of the world ranked Pandora meant she had dealings with the other genetics facilities.

"Quite good, yes. Charles Bonaparte from De Orleana, Julia Munberk of Freystadt, Roxanne Elipton from Midland, and Cassie Lockheart from Asakura. Those four and myself make up the top five Pandora in the world." She explained.

"Cassie was the Pandora we met in Kaizu right? The Godspeed of the East is what she's called?" Varen asked to which Chiffon nodded.

"Yep, that's her. Fastest Pandora to ever live. Only living being able to achieve Mach 4 speeds. She earned her title and lives up to it." She answered. Varen remembered seeing her in the orientation video he was shown when he first came to West Genetics. The video couldn't even capture her body as she accelerated through the center of a Nova. All that could be seen was a streak of light she left behind.

"Wonder if I could do it." He asked out loud.

"Maybe, but it's dangerous. It takes a lot of practice to not only control your stigmata at that speed, but also to understand your bodies limits. At those speeds your body could literally tear itself apart." Chiffon answered.

"I'd rather like to avoid that then." Varen said laughing causing Chiffon to giggle a bit. When she thought about it there was little doubt that Varen very well could pull it off. The abilities he was able to manifest seemed to have no limit. Before they both became a pair he already showed signs that he could accelerate as well as form a volt weapon with no stigmata. After their first night together his powers stabilized to the point where he could control them.

There were two questions she still could not figure out. What exactly were the limits of Varen's powers, and did her implanted stigmata trigger further changes in him? It was already a risk when she performed the baptism with Varen due to him being 24 years old. Furthermore, he was still undergoing rapid changes with whatever within him had awoken. There was no way of knowing what her stigmata would do when introduced to his body. Not to mention hers were not implanted when she came to West Genetics, she was born with them.

Now that she had time to think about her actions it was very reckless to have performed the baptism without some sort precautionary measures. Everything had gone smoothly thankfully, but it still served to remind her that other risky choices may not pan out so well. All the risks aside, that was still the best night of her life. It marked the beginning of a life she never thought possible for herself. Given that she may or may not be human meant that school girl fantasies about love were something she would not experience. At least for many years that was what she believed.

Varen grabbed a book off the table between them and opened it to a page he had marked. When was it exactly that she had started wanting more from him? When he first came her curiosity drove her to question his actions. A 24-year-old man had no business in a genetics facility, so she wanted answers. What she didn't plan for was that for every detail about himself he revealed, he in turn demanded she share about herself. At some point it went past interrogation and shifted into casual conversations together. She began to visit him almost daily, preparing meals together, and just talking about their lives and day to day events.

Perhaps it was because he respected her for her position, while still treating her like a normal girl. During all those early months of spending time together he never treated her like the first ranked Pandora or student body president. When they were together he talked to her and looked at her like she was normal.

Thinking back, it was most likely during the carnival dance that she admitted the truth to herself. At that point she already knew she wanted to be paired with him as Pandora and Limiter, but she realized then that she wanted more. Regardless of their playful banter and foolish arguments it was the first night she caught him looking at her body and found herself enjoying it.

For the next few days she made Ticy more uncomfortable than she ever had felt before as Chiffon grilled her about relationships. For some reason Chiffon had the notion that Ticy would know what the proper process was when in truth Ticy herself had no experience. She held back a laugh covering her mouth just thinking about she had acted back then towards Ticy. Varen was still reading through his book and didn't seem to take notice of her stifled laugh.

In the end she had simply winged it and let nature take its course. Ridiculous fantasies of candlelight dinners, romantic moonlight walks on the shore, and riding off into the sunset on a unicorn were the initial plans she had made. They would embrace one another running off to live in a vast castle where she would live as a princess as her devoted prince waited on her hand and foot. 16 years of repressed girlish fantasies flooded her back in those days and poor Ticy had to listen to them all.

When the time came that she finally told him that she wished to be his Pandora she found herself fumbling to grasp at the fantasies. They had known each other for a little over six months the night she gave him her stigmata. What surprised her was that 16 years of repressed girlish fantasies disappeared in that moment. It was replaced by something else she had tried to ignore.

After her stigmata had successfully taken to his body she sat there in just her skirt and bra and her fantasies of romance shifted. She wanted to touch him, and more than that she wanted him to touch her. Candlelit evenings were completely abandoned as she rapidly tried to figure out what to do next. Chiffon addressed the situation the only way she ever knew how to handle things. Blindly diving in without examining the consequences.

She closed her eyes as a bright smile spread across her face just remembering that night. Her cheeks turned red just thinking about it. She shrunk down on the couch laying on her back hugging her knees to her chest rocking side to side slightly a smile still plastered on her face as her fantasy driven mind began to run wild.

"What is with that face" Varen asked staring at her. She opened her eyes slowly seeing him leaned forward his arms on his knees giving her a look that clearly gave the indication he thought her crazy. She quickly sat up straight straightening her skirt.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She lied giving him a dismissive wave.

"Right, that was one creepy smile you had going on." Varen replied.

"It was not creepy at all! Stop being an ass!" She yelled pointing an accusing finger his way. He widened his eyes a vein in his forehead showing clearly.

"I have been quietly relaxing after a long day and evening and I look over to see you looking like an old man perving out on young girls and I'm the ass!" He yelled back. Chiffon stood continuing to point her finger at Varen trembling slightly.

"How dare you! I am not some old man perving out! I am a princess!" She yelled and instantly realized how ridiculous she sounded. The princess part wasn't meant to come out, but she had just been thinking about her old fantasies and it slipped out. Varen's eyes widened further his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"A what?" He said giving her a look up disbelief. It was too late now and one of Chiffon's defining characteristics had always been stubbornness. So, she responded exactly as anyone would expect from Chiffon Fairchild, student body president and number one ranked Pandora of West Genetics.

"That's right a princess kneel before me peasant!" She yelled stomping a foot on the ground. Varen just stared at her unsure if she was sick or just an idiot.

"What kind of princess stomps her foot like a child and lays around with perverted smiles on her face?" Varen responded back.

"You….you… why you…" She trembled angrily still pointing her finger at him trying to come up with a response to his words. He merely sat waiting for her to say something comprehensible.

"What's wrong princess? Can't handle a peasant uprising?" Varen added another shot for good measure. It was her turn for her mouth to hang open in shock.

"Fine! I'll show you perverted!" She yelled and grabbed his shirt shoving him back into the couch. He forgot how fast she was trying to react to her sudden aggression. Before he could even steady himself she was on top of him straddling his waist shoving her mouth against his. Both her hands grabbed his t-shirt and ripped it off cleanly tossing the two shredded pieces of cloth aside. Besides speed Chiffon also possessed incredible strength you wouldn't guess from her feminine physique.

"Chiff…" Varen said between breaths only for her to grab his jaw in one of her hands.

"Shut up." She hissed tearing her own tank top off followed by her bra. They both breathed heavily as a quiet moan escaped her mouth. She slipped her hands under her skirt hooking her fingers around the sides of her underwear raising her body up enough to pull them down. In this condition there was no fighting against her so Varen let her lust play out. Not that he could complain as she tore at his pants pulling his hips up to remove them.

"Wait, Chiff…" Varen said, but she shoved him back into the couch and pressed her hips back down onto him. He gripped her midsection as her voice got louder. She slowed herself and put her forehead against his, her wild aggression seemingly gone. Drops of sweat traced down her face and chest as she breathed hard.

"Hey, do you think we'd ever be able to…you know…" She trailed off and Varen could hear a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Able to what?" He asked genuinely concerned. Typically, it would be near impossible to form coherent thoughts considering she was still sitting atop him, but he could tell something was off with her. She continued to look him in the eyes biting her lip as if debating her next words carefully.

"Do you think I could ever have a baby?" She asked deciding not to hold anything back. She was afraid of how he might respond, but from time to time it was something she had thought about when considering their future. To her surprise his face did not change into one of shock or surprise. He thought for a minute or two still holding her gaze.

"Yah, I think so. Your mom did." He answered.

"My dad wasn't like you though. He was a normal human, what if we can't?" She asked nervously.

"If anything your mom and dad were a more different couple than you and I. We are far more similar than they were. There's no doubt you could." He answered and a small smile came across her face. She rested her head on his shoulder hugging him tightly.

"I really missed you." She said.

"I can tell." He chuckled and she leaned back again looking him in the eyes.

"So…do you want to?" She asked causing a questioning look to cross his face.

"Want to what?" He asked not sure what she meant.

"Have a baby?" She answered quietly and he swallowed hard.

"You're still only a third year Chiff. Not to mention we're Nightingales. This is a really bad time." He panicked. He had already happily accepted that his life would be spent with Chiffon, and admittedly he had thought about their future once or twice.

"That a no?" She asked sweetly raising her hips slowly before lowering them back down.

"Jesus Chiffon! That's not fair!" Varen answered grabbing her waist again from the sudden sensory overload.

"Then just tell me no." She said in the same tone.

"Ah what the hell I don't care!" He answered much to her enjoyment. She desperately tried to keep the volume of her voice down as her excitement grew.

Varen understood that no matter how strong he became, he was still no match for Chiffon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Chiffon!" Attia screamed sitting upright in her bed. She gripped the front of her negligee that she wore to sleep. Her heart raced uncontrollably and she shivered now that the slightly cooler night air touched her skin. She was covered in sweat causing the air to feel colder than it actually was. She took a deep breath trying to steady her heart beat and bring it back to a normal rhythm. After a short time, it finally subsided and she finally felt her body fall back into normalcy.

She swung her legs around hanging off the edge of her bed and placed her bare feet on the floor. She took a few minutes to just sit and continue to catch her breath. She was shivering harder now and finally pushed herself up off the bed. With a swift tug she pulled the blankets and sheets off her bed and tossed them on the floor. She walked to the bathroom peeling her negligee up and over her head tossing it against the wall. Attia grabbed a towel off the rack in the bathroom and wiped the sweat off her body before returning to the hallway where a small linen closet was set into the wall.

"Attia?" She turned her head hearing her name being called from behind a door nearby.

"Yeah, sorry." Attia called back and the door opened revealing Arnette rubbing her eyes. Attia and Arnette had been sharing the same apartment since the new additions to West Genetics were built. After the death of their Limiters they made the choice to not take on replacements. Instead with the Nightingales and Varen they could function as a unit without dedicated Limiters that normal Pandora typically required. Varen could create freezing fields at will without the Ereinbar Set that Pandora, Limiter pairs needed.

When the living quarters were being built each of the original members was given custom apartments that they could design within reason for the construction crews to build. Attia and Arnette settled on sharing an apartment by simply adding a second bedroom and a shared living room and kitchen. After the Nova attack on West Genetics they leaned on one another for support frequently.

Attia had freed a new set of blankets and sheets from the closet and leaned her back up against the wall nearby facing Arnette. On any other occasion if Arnette had come out of her room to find Attia standing around topless in nothing but her thin underwear it would be a cause for teasing, but something told her this was not one of those moments. Attia was a very self-conscious girl who always felt inadequate compared to other Pandora. Her short height mixed with her petite frame meant she lacked a lot of curves Pandora like Arnette and to an even greater extent Elizabeth had. Where a lot of Limiters would label Arnette and Elizabeth as beautiful, Attia was considered to be cute.

No one knew Attia better than Arnette. With that in mind the red haired Pandora knew there had to be something serious up for Attia to forego her modesty. Arnette closed her bedroom door behind her and reached out taking the blankets and sheets from Attia. The small white haired Pandora looked up at her releasing her hold on the various forms of cloth.

"It's a bit cold tonight, I'll bring these over so get something on to warm up alright?" Arnette said. Attia forced a small smile and nodded walking ahead of Arnette back towards her room. Arnette followed her inside and placed the blankets on a chair nearby unfolding the thin sheet and spreading it out over the bed. Attia grabbed a large sweatshirt from her dresser and pulled it up over her head. It was large enough to drop down below her hips. She also grabbed a pair of wool socks that she pulled up her legs so they reached up to a little above her calves.

"Thanks Arnette." She said grabbing a blanket and laying it over the sheet on the bed. Arnette grabbed one of the corners and pulled it down straightening it along the length of the mattress.

"I'm going to assume you didn't wet the bed since you left your underwear on, so you want to talk about whatever happened?" Arnette asked light heartedly. She could tell her friend was not herself and it pained her to know Attia could be struggling with something.

"Nah, just a bad dream that's all." Attia answered quickly.

"About Mark?" Arnette pressed her further. Mark Anthony had been Attia's Limiter before his death during the West Genetics Nova clash. It was still a difficult subject for Attia and Arnette to discuss and the other Nightingales respectfully never asked. Between themselves, however, Arnette and Attia found it possible to talk about it from time to time.

"No, I haven't been troubled by that for some time now." Attia answered grabbing another blanket and unfurling it towards Arnette with a rapid flick of her arms.

"That's good. So, what is it then? Another one about him?" Arnette asked catching the opposite end of the blanket in the air. During the battle of Kaizu months ago Varen had utilized a unique form of Ereinbar Set between them. Typically, only a Pandora who has shared her stigmata with the Limiter can form a connection between the two. Varen, however, was different. He could form Ereinbar Sets with any willing Pandora regardless of stigmata. The catch was that during such times their minds would synchronize and all emotions and memories would be conveyed or accessible between those involved.

In Kaizu, Varen had done so between Chiffon, Arnette, and Attia in order for them to flood his body with their stigmata energy. It allowed him to beat Kyle Monroe and end the Novitiate threat. The connection lasted for only a short while, but long enough that all four involved knew everything about one another. There was a single focal point amongst the three girls that had caused a minor amount of distress following the attack on Kaizu.

Whether Varen ignored it, or truly did not allow their thoughts and memories to reach him he had not addressed it himself. Perhaps it was too awkward to bring up in conversation. When he formed the Ereinbar Set all three girls realized that they all shared feelings for him in some shape or another.

Chiffon did not hide hers which made sense that they were not only partners as a Pandora and Limiter, but also as a well-known couple. They were what many other students referred to as a high profile couple. Arnette's were more complicated. Through the link the others could tell she harbored some sort of admiration for the Justicar, but her subconscious seemed to be fighting against it. Attia understood it clearly for what it was, since she had gone through the same thing. She never asked Arnette about it directly, but it was clear that Arnette was simply in denial.

When the Ereinbar Set formed, Attia was an open book. She felt no shame in her thoughts and accepted them for what they were. Although she would never voice them out loud, they all knew she loved him. Much to Chiffon's amazement, however, Attia had also decided long ago that those feelings would stay between them as friends. She loved Chiffon and her family in the Nightingales and would never want to betray that comradery. She could not help how she felt, but she could choose how she acted and when Chiffon and her met one night to discuss things she told her the same. Chiffon had been more supportive and understanding than Attia expected.

"No, it wasn't Varen." Attia answered Arnette's question. The small Pandora sat on the edge of her bed now that the fresh linens were draped neatly over the mattress. Arnette sat down beside her folding a leg under her rear.

"Come on Attia, talk to me." She asked putting an arm around her friend. She pulled Attia's head against her shoulder and stroked her hair softly.

"When you formed a link with Varen you told me about the visions you saw." Attia stated. Before the Kaizu incident Varen and Arnette had tested forming an Ereinbar set with each other and when they did a strange phenomenon occurred. Arnette saw visions of herself and Varen in what seemed to be a war torn section of West Genetics. In her vision she asked Varen to marry her to which he agreed. It made little sense to her, but she repressed it as a side effect of the connection and nothing more. She hadn't even brought it up to him yet. The only person who she had confided in was Attia who could not explain it.

"That's correct I did." Arnette answered. "What about it?"

"Normally I would simply pass this off as a nightmare, but it felt different. Dreams can feel like dreams and when you wake up you understand that it was simply that. However, this…I think something is happening to me." Attia said.

"What did you see?" Arnette asked removing her hand from Attia's white hair and placing it around her waist.

"It wasn't all at once, nor did it play out in a sequence. It was just images really. First I saw snow. A lot of snow that was swirling through the air like a hurricane was near. Then I saw a hallway with steel plating and bright lighting. Similar to our hallways here in West Genetics. I felt like I blinked and then the same hallway was engulfed in flames, explosions echoed all around me. There were warning sirens blaring incessantly. Then I saw Chiffon standing before a veil of darkness. A sheer wall of pure nothing laid out before her as she stood. The sound of a large explosion echoed everywhere and she shattered into millions of pieces. That's when I woke up." Attia explained lifting her knees up to her chest hugging them.

"I'm not discrediting you, but we spent all morning overseeing the mission in Freystadt. That could explain why you saw the snow. You tend to overthink things sometimes so the explosions and Chiffon could easily be attributed to memories about the Nova attack. I just think you had an intense dream is all." Arnette said.

"It felt a lot different than a normal dream though. Even the bad ones aren't like that." Attia responded.

"It was a long day, and you are over tired. Go to sleep Attia." Arnette said and after a brief pause the small Pandora nodded. Arnette made sure she was comfortable before saying good night and heading back to her own room. The second the door closed Arnette fell to her knees and breathed heavily to calm herself down. She placed her hand over her chest feeling the rapid beat of her heart. The last thing Attia needed was to be afraid or worried and Arnette wanted to spare her from such things. For those reasons she chose not to tell her that she had awoken from the very same vision.

"It's not typical I will agree on that." Sister Margaret said pushing the paper back across the desk to Varen. He woke up earlier than normal to get to his office for a meeting with the West Genetics headmaster. He wanted her opinion on the invitation that general Renalt had given to Chiffon and him.

"Never heard of these E-Pandora either then?" He asked and sister Margaret shook her head.

"No, this is news to me. Chevalier rarely calls the schools together aside from the world carnival to determine rankings. We are spread out to function as rapid response forces to Nova incursions across the world. There is little need for the schools to gather." She answered folding her hands.

"If you don't mind me asking. Asakura has two genetics facilities. Only country that does now that I think of it. Why is that?" Varen asked.

"I'm sure you are familiar with who Gengo Aoi is? You are Chiffon's partner after all so I assume you are aware that she is his daughter. When Dr. Aoi first developed the Pandora project this facility functioned as the primary stigmata research lab. A second facility was constructed to apply the stigmata and train the girls. East Genetics was that second location. In time and as necessities requires more facilities were constructed and eventually the research lab received a massive repurposing to function as a genetics facility as well as primary stigmata manufacturing location." She answered.

"So, this wasn't supposed to be a school to begin with?" Varen asked and sister Margaret shook her head.

"No, the stigmata are cultivated here and sent off to the various other facilities around the world. However, for the sake of efficiency and as more Pandora are needed it made sense to take an already state of the art facility such as this and simply add onto it to make it into another genetics facility." Varen nodded as she explained.

"Besides the world carnival how often do schools meet for things like this?" Varen asked and sister Margaret leaned forward placing her hands on Varen's desk.

"Never." Her answer made Varen more uncomfortable than he already was with the situation. Chevalier was clearly placing high value in this E-Pandora project. High enough value that they were not only willing to bring students from each school into the mix, but the very best.

"Thanks Headmaster, sorry to have bothered you with this." He said standing from his chair and bowing to sister Margaret respectfully. She laughed lightly standing from her own chair.

"Sometimes I can see that you are still the young man who first came to my school a year ago. Your position is not one below me anymore Mr. Askiligar. You do not need to show such respect to me anymore." She smiled.

"I don't show respect to you out of some hierarchy reasoning. I do it because you have been someone who has always been respectful towards me and everyone here. Thank you for all you do sister Margaret." Varen said bowing once more.

"Well, thank you for the kind words. Good luck Justicar as always…come home safe." She said waving a hand. She opened the door and left just as Chiffon entered giving sister Margaret a respectful bow.

"So?" She asked sitting in the chair the headmaster had just vacated. Varen looked down at the paper sitting on his desk and sighed.

"Round them up, let's tell them."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When everyone had gathered inside Varen's office it was already nearing dusk. The sun was slowly passing below the horizon casting vibrant shades of orange and red across the facility. Near the door furthest from Varen's desk was a circular table with eight chairs around it. Only one remained unoccupied as Varen took a seat with everyone else. Chiffon sat to his left followed by Arnette, Attia, Elizabeth, Andre, and lastly Ticy who finished the circle on his right.

"Spireach." He said handing copies of the order general Renalt had given him to everyone at the table. They all read over the contents quickly as Varen sat back waiting for everyone to finish.

"This could be amazing…" Elizabeth said with a bit of wonder in her voice. It made Varen look over at her with a bit of surprise.

"Really think so?" Chiffon asked also a bit shocked at Elizabeth's presumed approval of the E-Pandora project.

"Not everyone can be a Pandora. Those who can, don't always want to be one. We are left not only with a small number of girls compatible with stigmata, but ones willing to do it. There are many girls who want to be a Pandora, but can't because of compatibility. This could be an opportunity for them to fight alongside us." Elizabeth answered.

"What about the methods used to test these so called E-Pandora? There's no way to know if they can do it without trying it on human girls." Varen asked.

"It's no different than when the first Pandora were created. A risk has to be taken and so long as the girls are willing participants then I don't see an issue. I'm not saying I like it, but I can understand the necessity of trying to bolster our ranks." Elizabeth answered.

"Well, I can't say I disagree with what you said. Maybe I just feel uneasy because compared to you all I'm still learning a lot of how genetics works." Varen said taking a deep breath.

"Human testing is never an easy subject to broach Varen. Saying those two words together invokes feelings of disgust. It's important we all realize and understand that we are all products of human testing. Well, everyone except Chiffon and Varen that is. They are just weird." Elizabeth said with a wink.

"It would be good exposure for us too. We are just there in a supportive role to evaluate and compare ourselves to the E-Pandora. I think this could be a nice opportunity to meet new people and strengthen bonds." Arnette added.

"It's a time of peace right now. Nova attacks only happen every few years and following previous trends we aren't due for one anytime soon. The calm won't last Varen we should enjoy it while we can. It won't be long before we have to fight for our lives once more." Attia said agreeing with Elizabeth and Arnette.

"I suppose I can't really argue that. I'll reserve judgement until we arrive and I can see things for myself. It would be nice to meet some of these other Pandora and see how strong they are." Varen said.

"And at least we all get to go together. What's the plan for here at home?" Ticy asked.

"I'll leave operational command with Ingrid. She was the first Nightingale after the Kaizu incident and she knows what she's doing. Sister Margaret said she would handle any administrative tasks needed while we're gone." Varen answered.

"Spireach…it's very cold up there. Colder than Freystadt and far more remote." Andre said and Chiffon nodded.

"I don't think we will be outdoors, but wouldn't hurt to pack a bit warmer just in case." She said. Everyone nodded in agreement except Varen who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"You don't have much time do you?" Attia asked also noticing Varen's lack of attention. Her question made him look up raising his eyebrows. He glanced over at a clock on the wall and breathed deeply.

"I only wanted to get your initial thoughts on this whole thing. I'm going to run a few people through a night drop tonight." He answered.

"Those make my stomach turn over." Attia complained.

"I'm with Attia, those are terrifying." Chiffon added.

"Got room for one more?" Arnette asked and Varen nodded pushing his chair back and standing up.

"Good luck." Elizabeth said holding her hand out with a thumb extended up.

"Thanks, be back in a few hours. Let's go Arnette." He answered. As they left his office, the group left behind began to figure out dinner plans for the evening. Arnette and Varen walked side by side out of the administration building heading along the path towards the flight lounge.

"Still bugging you isn't it?" She asked as they walked. The sun had since passed below the horizon and the orange red color that once lit up the facility was now replaced by the bright glow of artificial lighting. The night was cooler than usual, but not to an uncomfortable level.

"Think it's just nerves. To be honest, the thought of being thrown into a melting pot of Pandora from around the world is a bit overwhelming." Varen answered.

"Afraid of how they'll view you huh?" She pressed on and he nodded.

"Little bit yeah. A year ago I came here fully aware I needed to prove myself to everyone. Feels like it did back then."

"This is different, though. Back then you were just a normal person. Now…well, now you have nothing to prove. I bet they are excited to meet the Justicar, actually." She encouraged.

"Perhaps, or perhaps they see me as a threat." He countered and Arnette pursed her lips.

"Then you'll just have to show them you're not." She replied as they entered the flight lounge heading towards another room. They pushed open a series of double doors and turned down a hallway leading into a room with rows of lockers.

"These are the best Pandora in the world Arnette, I don't think it'll be that easy." He continued on their conversation from earlier. He opened a locker while she did the same directly behind him. They both pulled free a black body suit with the Nightingale emblem on the shoulder.

They both undressed keeping their backs to one another pulling the form fitting suit on and zipping it up to the neck. They folded their clothes and placed them into the locker and removed a black bag out of a compartment in the side. Varen attached a belt around his waist that the bag clipped onto and grabbed a set of boots and gloves off the top shelf.

"You worry too much." Arnette said coming up beside him resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Someone has to." He laughed and they turned heading out another set of doors that would lead onto the tarmac.

"I suppose that's true. By the way, did you peek?" She asked jokingly making them both laugh.

"Assault drop?" Ticy asked Chiffon. They were both sitting on the couch in hers and Varen's home sipping a cup of hot tea.

"After Kaizu he wanted to find a way to insert genetics forces into hot zones efficiently and with the least amount of danger to the Interceptors. We made the first drop back then from a low altitude." Chiffon answered.

"What about now?" Ticy asked very interested.

"Arnette and him are the only ones who can do it perfectly. There's a lot of fear involved and trust in yourself. Attia broke her leg her first time, and I was knocked unconscious. Elizabeth can do it fairly well, but her drop time is still slow." Chiffon explained.

"So, what is it exactly?" The black haired Pandora questioned. Chiffon set her cup down and used her hands to try and explain the maneuver.

"Let's say you are flying up here on the transport. Up ahead is the battlefield that requires immediate intervention. Normally we would land a distance away and travel on foot. An assault drop is performed directly above the enemy. Varen says it creates two key things we need to win. Initiative and disruption.

We drop from the Interceptor and land about ten or fifteen feet apart amidst the enemy and engage without hesitation. The sudden arrival and shockwave of the drop steals whatever momentum the enemy may have had and creates disorder in their ranks." Chiffon said.

"You drop in?" Ticy asked her eyes widening slightly.

"Varen found a way to use the stigmata to protect our bodies from the impact. Right before you hit the ground you accelerate outward forcing the kinetic energy to dissipate from your body and into the ground. It has to be precise or else someone is carrying you away on a stretcher. Too late and the kinetic energy shatters your bones, too early and you tumble uncontrollably." Chiffon explained.

"That's amazing! From how high?" Ticy asked.

"Like I said, we still have some trouble with it on occasion. It's very terrifying falling through the air knowing that the ground is rushing up to meet you and your only chance is to precisely activate your stigmata at the right time. That being said, however, Varen and Arnette probably have no limit in how high they could do it." She answered.

"So, that's why he is up there right now?" Ticy asked and Chiffon nodded retrieving her cup.

"He runs all the assault drop training himself. Arnette usually assists, but I think she just goes because she loves the thrill." Chiffon laughed.

"Can't wait to try it." Ticy said.

"After the first set of broken bones you won't be so enthusiastic." Chiffon said smiling and Ticy laughed.

"Been a long time since we could do this. Just sit around you and I talking about life." Ticy said nostalgically.

"It's been a long year Ticy." Chiffon answered back.

"Are you happy?" Her friend asked.

"Very happy, yes. I couldn't ask for more." Chiffon answered in all honesty.

"I'm very happy to hear that. You deserve it as much if not more than anyone." Ticy said leaning over against Chiffon's shoulder.

"He's…very good to me." The blonde Pandora said and she felt Ticy's lips curl into a small smile.

"I figured, you didn't always notice it, but he was crazy about you for a long time. Probably before he even knew it." Ticy answered and Chiffon tried to hide her smile.

"When we first formed an Ereinbar Set I felt all that. Never had someone think of me like that." Chiffon said and Ticy sat up excitedly.

"Speaking of! You never told me, how did you form the Ereinbar Set the first time? It was after you both fought each other right, so how'd you do it?" Ticy asked and Chiffon's face flushed red.

"Oh, yeah, we just sort of…you know…held hands?" Chiffon answered scratching her head. Ticy stared at her blankly and blinked a few times.

"Wait…did you?" The black haired Pandora trailed off her mouth hanging open.

"Yes." Chiffon answered her embarrassment growing.

"More than once?" Ticy asked her eyes continuing to widen.

"A lot more." Chiffon was now fidgeting.

"How often?"

"A lot…" Chiffon trailed off a sheepish grin forming on her face.

"You're like rabbits!" Ticy laughed and Chiffon puffed her cheeks out in mock anger.

"You're sitting where we did it just the other night so hah!" Chiffon pointed and Ticy shrieked jumping off the couch. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at Chiffon which only caused more laughter between them. By the time Varen returned home beyond exhausted from the nights training he found the two curled up on the bed. He stood looking over them for a few minutes before shaking his head and leaving the apartment.

"I'll just sleep in the office." He mumbled to himself shutting the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Chiffon set her bag down on the ground and walked over hugging Sister Margaret and Ingrid. An Interceptor idled quietly behind her as Varen and Andre picked up the Pandora's bags and loaded them onto the transport. It was still early morning and the sun had not shown itself as of yet. Chiffon stepped back and took a deep breath inhaling the cold morning air.

"Have everything you need?" The headmaster asked as the two Limiters continued to stack the luggage into the transports cargo section.

"I think so, yes. Thank you for seeing us off." Chiffon answered.

"It's no trouble at all. Ingrid and I will handle Nightingale operations while you're gone." She replied.

"You'll do fine." Arnette said hugging Ingrid tightly.

"Thanks, with Sister Margaret helping I feel a lot better about the whole thing." Ingrid said.

"It's all in." Andre said walking up beside the others. Varen followed behind him a short distance.

"Few weeks then?" Sister Margaret asked and Varen nodded.

"Should be. Thank you." Varen answered reaching out and shaking the headmaster's hand. He gripped Ingrid's arm and nodded to her.

"Alright, get out of my facility you kids. We'll be here when you get back." Sister Margaret said with a laugh.

"Right, see you soon." Varen said herding everyone towards the transport. The rotors began to speed up preparing to takeoff. Ingrid and Sister Margaret watched as they all climbed into the vehicle sliding the door closed behind them.

"Everything alright Ms. Bernstein?" The headmaster asked and Ingrid shrugged slightly.

"Don't know, something just feels…off." The red haired Pandora answered.

"Off?" Sister Margaret asked and Ingrid looked up into the sky as the Interceptor rose higher and turned heading north.

"Like we won't see them again."

"How long we stuck in here for?" Attia asked unlacing her boots and pulling them off. She stowed them under her seat next to Chiffon and leaned back stretching.

"Eight or nine hours depending on the wind." Elizabeth answered resting her head on Andre's shoulder closing her eyes. Varen had moved up into the jump seat by the pilot. They were both discussing something while looking over a few maps.

"Well, I for one will be following Ms. Elizabeth's lead on this one." Arnette said leaning against Attia.

"I'm not tired get off me!" Attia shouted playfully shoving Arnette away.

"I swear those two haven't changed at all." Elizabeth said with one of her eyes cracked open. Chiffon and Ticy were sitting back to back their heads rocking back and forth with the movements of the transport. They were already fast asleep using each other's bodies for support.

"Sort of makes you ashamed that our president and vice president are this easily knocked out." Arnette grinned.

"Tell that to their faces." Andre chimed in with a wink.

"Last year I would of." Arnette answered and Attia jabbed a finger in the red head's ribs.

"Until Arnette McMillan had to rely on the lowly Varen Askiligar to save her! Save me, the mighty Arnette cried!" Attia laughed holding her sides.

"Shut it half pint." Arnette snapped grabbing the white haired Pandora's finger twisting it roughly. Attia winced in pain, but continued to laugh hysterically.

"Ow ow! Save me, save me!" Attia pressed on which only made her friend twist her finger harder.

"Save me." Chiffon said happily, but still very asleep. Arnette threw her arms up in disgust.

"She's right though, you sure have calmed down a lot since then. You aren't nearly as reckless." Elizabeth commented her eyes still closed.

"Aren't you sleeping? So what, why do you all care how I act?" Arnette argued crossing her arms.

"It was a compliment." Elizabeth replied adjusting her head on Andre's shoulder. His head rested against hers fast asleep like Chiffon and Ticy. Varen sat down on the other side of Arnette folding a few papers and stuffing them into a pocket on his jacket.

"Nine hours looks like with the weather. Spireach is being hit pretty hard by winds so it'll be a slow approach. Rest now while you can because once we get closer this will be a real rough ride." He said unzipping his jacket setting it beside the seat.

"Not tired." Attia argued.

"They say children grow most in their sleep." Varen said leaning back against the wall of the transport. Attia scowled deeply at him and Elizabeth snorted quietly holding back a laugh.

"Real funny." Attia said sarcastically. Arnette kicked her boots off and closed her eyes while Varen and Attia bantered back and forth. She was jolted awake from the flash of lightning followed by a loud crack of thunder. She wasn't on the Interceptor anymore, but rather stood in a section of West Genetics she was familiar with. None of the streetlamps were working and orange colored glows seemed to surround her. She identified them as fires burning around her general vicinity.

"What the hell…" She trailed off walking down the path that would lead towards the central plaza of West Genetics. She noticed that the fires seemed to originate from the remains of buildings that once stood. In many other areas there was signs of small arms fire and ordnance from artillery.

"What is wrong with you?" A female voice yelled drawing Arnette's attention. She followed the origin of the voice around a corner and peeked around the building. A short distance away Elizabeth stood defiantly in front of a red haired Pandora. A red haired Pandora who looked exactly like Arnette.

"Get out of my way Elizabeth!" The red haired Pandora shouted back taking a step forward. Arnette shook her head to try and wake up from the obvious dream she was having. She knew she was on the Interceptor and clearly was dreaming about having an argument with Elizabeth. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't wake herself up.

"Do you think running in there will change anything? Do you?" Elizabeth yelled back as everything lit up from another flash of lightning.

"I said get out of my way!" The dream version of Arnette shouted back.

"We all made our choice! There's no going back now!" Elizabeth yelled grabbing the red haired Pandora by the arms. Arnette watched the two, her breath becoming more rapid.

"How can you be so cold…you were her friend!" The dream Arnette growled slapping Elizabeth across the face. Elizabeth staggered back in shock holding her cheek.

"Arnette…" She trailed off as another hand connected with her face.

"We were a family! Don't tell me to calm down or to just accept it!" Arnette was now screaming frantically.

"What are you doing to do then? Throw your life away for no reason?" Elizabeth answered with tears in her eyes. She still held a hand to her cheek from where Arnette slapped her.

"I won't let it end like this. We've come too far." Arnette spat and Elizabeth grabbed her arms once more shaking her.

"She's dead!" Elizabeth shouted and Arnette opened her eyes back in the Interceptor. Her breathe came out in ragged gasps and she could feel the sweat on her head. She looked around the transport as it swayed slightly from light turbulence and saw everyone but Attia was asleep. She was curled up on her side reading a book quietly and didn't seem to notice that Arnette had woken up. Varen was leaning slightly on her shoulder seemingly asleep like the rest of the team.

She took a deep breath and rested her head on backrest of the seat. These vivid dreams were becoming more frequent lately. At first she simply assumed they were from exhaustion or stress. Their frequency and how realistic they felt began to cause a small amount of worry. The other night when Attia shared the same dream she began to take them as a serious issue. After the Spireach mission she planned to speak to Dr. Schmidtz and hopefully find some answers. She hadn't even discussed it with Attia yet and decided to wait until after the trip to bring it up.

The dream was still fresh in her mind making her restless. She stood up waving a hand towards Attia who gave her a quick wave before focusing back on her book. She stepped over the divider between the passenger section and took a seat next to the pilot in the same spot Varen had been when they first left. The pilot gave her a nod handing a helmet and radio set over to her.

This particular Interceptor had been the same one they had used to drop into Kaizu on. At Varen's request the pilot had been given the position of full time pilot for the Nightingales. In the beginning he was the only one they had, and Varen trusted the man. Captain David Lane was his name and was now the lead pilot for the Nightingale's small force of transports. Arnette slipped the helmet over her head and moved the mouthpiece down in front of her face.

"Morning Captain." She said into the mouthpiece.

"Ms. McMillan, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He responded flipping a switch on a console between them.

"Can't sleep figured I'd take in the scenery." She answered looking out the cockpit windows as water raced by. The sun was up higher now so she must have been asleep for at least a couple hours.

"Sorry ma'am, but we're over the northern ocean so not much to look at right now." The pilot answered sadly. She shrugged turning her head to look out the window beside her where more ocean spread out as far as she could see.

"How we looking?" She asked and David flipped another switch and grabbed a clipboard the was beside his seat. He turned to face Arnette letting the autopilot kick in and leaned towards her holding the clipboard out.

"We're here. Should be hitting turbulence from the storm in Spireach in about 45 minutes." He answered pointing to a section on the grid of the map attached to the clipboard. Arnette looked over the map and pointed to a section further north.

"This where we're heading?" David nodded to her question.

"Very remote. Between us it seems too remote." He said and she looked up at him quizzically.

"What do you mean?" She asked and he took the clipboard back stowing it away.

"I been flying these things for a long time ma'am. Been to every genetics facility and Chevalier installation this world has. There's no good reason to put something out that far in Spireach." He answered.

"Unless you don't want it found." She said out loud.

"Exactly." The pilot agreed flipping a switch and grabbing hold of the stick again.

"So you've never flown this far north?" She asked and the pilot shook his head.

"There's nothing up here to fly to. Even if a Nova showed up in that area we would just let it self-destruct. Not worth the assets to intercept when there's nothing there it can really threaten." He answered.

"Sounds fishy for sure." She agreed.

"Makes you wonder just how long it's been there." He said and in truth she was wondering about that. A facility like the kind they were going to doesn't simply show up. It had to be constructed and well-funded. The fact that no one seemed to know much about it made it all the more mysterious and foreboding. Even its location provided natural deterrents in the form of winter storms that never seemed to cease.

"Sure you're up to it?" She asked light heartedly and she heard the man laugh quietly through the radio.

"I'll get you there ma'am and in one piece. Can't let the big man down." He answered referring to Varen.

"No, we can't have that." She laughed. The pilot turned his head and looked back into the passenger section. He nodded his head once before looking back at Arnette.

"Should get them up, it's going to get pretty bad soon. Harness up and hold on." He explained and Arnette nodded taking the helmet off and moving back into the transport section.

"Attia, we gotta strap in let's get them up." She said and Attia closed her book placing it under her seat. They went around lightly shaking everyone until they were awake and explained what the pilot had told them.

"Sounds bad." Ticy said yawning while pulling a strap down over her shoulder and chest clipping it into a buckle between her legs. Everyone else was attaching the emergency harnesses as well that would secure them in their seats. Varen went around making sure all the load bearing buckles were secure on their belongings before sitting back down beside Arnette clipping himself in.

"Captain Lane said it's the worst he's seen. Said that the storm has been getting worse day by day." Varen said.

"I really don't like flying all that much." Attia said nervously fidgeting in her seat.

"Captain Lane is the best pilot out there, we'll be fine." Chiffon said encouragingly, but even her voice showed hints of fear.

"At least we aren't jumping out this time." Andre said to which everyone couldn't disagree they were thankful for.

"Nightingales strap in and hold on, I'm beginning my approach into Spireach. A small prayer wouldn't hurt either." The radio in the transport section sounded. The inner lights went out and a red warning light lit casting a crimson shade to everything inside. He was trying to conserve all the power he could and had switched to emergency lighting which did nothing to calm everyone's nerves.

"I hate flying!" Attia cried as the transport felt like it dropped out of the sky a few hundred feet.

"Spireach genetics facility this is Nightingale 01 West Genetics approaching from the South at 11 degrees. ETA thirty minutes' request landing clearance." The pilot radioed.

"Roger Nightingale 01 thirty minutes put it down hard." A voice responded through the radio.

"Brace and hold." David said through the transport radio and the Interceptor began to shake violently. The strong winds did nothing to drown out the screams echoing inside the Nightingale.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I never imagined I would miss you so much! Please never leave me again, I love you!" Attia cried falling face first into the snow the moment she stepped off the Interceptor. Visibility extended only a few feet further than arm's length due to the wind swirling the snow violently across the location. Everyone exited the transport sliding their bags out of the cargo containers. Attia was still lying face down in the snow moving her arms back and forth happy to be back on the ground.

"She ok?" A Pandora asked as she approached the transport.

"Don't mind her just a rough flight. She'll be fine." Varen said reaching out and shaking the girls hand.

"Follow me we have a ground vehicle waiting to bring you in. We'll get your transport to the hanger to stay until the storm passes." The girl said pointing behind her and walking away.

"Come on Attia." Varen said grabbing her by the back of her jacket, picking her up. A thin layer of white snow clung to the entirety of her front as he half dragged her forward.

"Such a child." Andre commented jokingly and Elizabeth elbowed him.

"Says the guy who was clinging to me crying." She said.

"Weren't your knuckles turning white from grabbing onto his uniform?" Chiffon asked Elizabeth who looked away ashamed.

"We'll bring you to the main facility and show you to your living quarters." The Pandora said as a large treaded vehicle came into view. They filed into the back of the transport through the drop down ramp it had taking their seats. They held their bags on their laps as the engine came to life and they began moving. The Pandora who had met them on landing was seated with them and she pulled a folded paper from a pocket on her jacket. The colors and insignias on her indicated she was a Chevalier Pandora.

"You are the members from West Genetics correct?" She asked.

"That's correct, thank you for welcoming us." Chiffon answered. The Pandora looked over the paper carefully her eyes looking up a few times.

"So, you are the Nightingales we've been hearing about?" She asked at last looking over each of them. Her eyes lingered on the red band around their left arms as well as the insignia on their shoulders.

"That's us." Attia answered for everyone her face still wet from the snow that was now melted off of her body.

"You're all very young." The Pandora commented and everyone looked around at each other.

"I thought everyone invited was of the same age more or less?" Andre asked and the Pandora nodded.

"Correct, but I didn't expect the Nightingales I've heard about to be 3rd year Pandora. Figured you were ex Chevalier or something like that?" She answered.

"Disappointed?" Arnette asked and the woman shook her head.

"Just surprised is all." She answered. The vehicle traveled along a roadway that without the bright light poles stationed every dozen feet or so would be impossible to see given the weather conditions. When it finally came to a stop their escort opened the gate and they filed out into what looked to be a large hangar. A few other of the transports they had just exited from were stopped nearby with their engines idling. Groups of genetics Pandora and their Limiters were filing out of the vehicles.

Varen glanced over not recognizing any of the markings they wore on their uniforms. He had never taken the time to look into the other schools and their symbols let alone the colors of their attire. He caught a few of them looking back in his direction probably thinking the same thing. Everyone who came from West Genetics wore their black and silver Nightingale uniforms as opposed to the standard purple and white uniform the rest of the school adopted.

"That's De Orleana Genetics." Ticy explained standing beside him motioning towards one of the groups of students walking. At the head of the group was a small Pandora with short blonde hair that reached just below her chin. A pair of white headphones wrapped over the top of her head. Physically she reminded him a lot of Attia.

"Charles Bonaparte." Chiffon said following his gaze.

"Who's she?" He asked watching as the Pandora led her team around a corner into the facility.

"One of the world ranking Pandora. The Tempest Phoenix, Charles Bonaparte. Her mastery of the tempest turn is unrivaled." Chiffon explained.

"This way please." Their Pandora escort beckoned. They were led through a doorway and into a long hallway. For a few moments the hallways and general décor seemed more akin to a naval ship or factory as opposed to what they were used to at West Genetics. After a few turns and up a flight or two of stairs, however, the exposed piping and steel riveted walls gave way to a more upscale facility. The hallways were carpeted with a fine deep red cloth with cream colored walls. Every so often a sconce holding an elaborate lighting device was attached to the wall.

"Wow, feels like we're at a high end hotel." Ticy said looking around.

"It's important to make you all feel comfortable here. It's a great help to the project to have you all come out." The Pandora escorting them responded.

"Certainly spared no expense." Elizabeth remarked. They passed by numerous doors with name plates outside. Each one seemed to be assigned to guests that were staying at the facility. At last she came to stop in front of a few of the doors and turned holding out a set of key cards.

"Ms. Phenyl, Ms. Simmons and Ms. McMillan, these are your keys. You are here. Mr. Askiligar and Ms. Fairchild to the right, and Ms. Mably and Mr. Francois on the left. Get settled in and unpacked. In an hour if you would please head towards the main auditorium we will be welcoming everyone formally. You will find a map of the facility on the desk table in your rooms. Thank you again." The woman said bowing slightly before heading back the way they came.

"Sorry again about Abel, Ticy. Paperwork takes time and Chevalier isn't always the fastest for reassignments." Varen said and she shook her head.

"I understand, we were a little discouraged at first, but once we're back everything should be completed and he can get settled." Ticy responded.

"We got each other!" Arnette said wrapping an arm around Ticy and dragging her into their room. Varen and Chiffon entered theirs dropping the bags on a bench right inside the door.

"Arnette used to hate her." Chiffon said kicking her shoes off and walking over to begin unpacking her clothes.

"Yeah?" Varen asked opening a drawer against one of the walls to begin filling with his own clothes.

"Mhm, Arnette was a very different girl a year ago. She had a reckless and impulsive drive to be the best. The one hurdle she could never overcome was Ticy. Now, I see them and that rivalry has disappeared. Arnette still wants to be the best, but she's not reckless." Chiffon answered.

"I saw a little of that when I first came." Varen said and Chiffon nodded.

"Exactly. She's had to grow up a lot faster than most. Everything with you couldn't have been an easy pill to swallow. It brought out the worst in her and forced her to see it. Then, to lose her partner…" She trailed off.

"Yeah…" Varen replied quietly.

"She won't take another. Nor Attia for that matter. I don't think they want to risk the pain they've already felt." She said.

"Were they more than just partners?" Varen asked and Chiffon thought about it a few moments.

"Attia has always been a smart girl. Smarter than many think and smarter than she may even realize. She's quick, calculating, and able to manipulate people easily if she so chose. Mark was just like her in nearly every way. I think that together they found common ground with similar personalities, but it never went much further or deeper.

Arnette as I said was brash and a force of nature. Violent and tempestuous, prone to outburst that typically left someone injured. More or less she bullied Morrison into becoming her Limiter. Between you and me, though, I think she liked him and it was her way of showing it." She explained.

"I really feel bad Abel wasn't able to join us you know? For a long time, it was just Andre and me. Once we started taking on more people it got better, but still." He said and Chiffon cocked her head a bit.

"Is it really that bad for two boys to be surrounded by beautiful women?" Chiffon asked playfully, but Varen's face did not change.

"I'm serious Chiffon. There's just us two here again with five Pandora at our sides. Regardless of my unique abilities I'm still a Limiter and it's our job to protect the Pandora. What if Andre and I aren't enough one of these days? Abel should be here…" Varen said, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"You and Andre have protected us just fine for this long. Abel will do the same without fail. Andre is an amazing Limiter. His devotion to Elizabeth is something admirable. I don't think he would hesitate a single moment to stand between her and certain death. I've already seen you do the same so us girls have nothing to fear." She said resting a hand on his shoulder.

"That's what worries me. One day we may have to stand between you and certain death. When the time comes I have no doubt we can do it, but without us you will be left defenseless. With no one to activate a freezing field…" He said without finishing the sentence.

"Then how about we make a promise. I promise I won't die. You do the same." She said with a smile. Varen eyed her suspiciously sighing.

"That's ridiculous how can I promise that? This is childish." He said and she kneeled down in front of him grabbing his face. She stared at him with her glowing eyes her smile gone replaced with a stern look.

"Promise me." He stared back at her for what felt like forever.

"Alright, I promise I won't die." He said at last and she pulled him forward kissing him. She stood back up and grabbed a small bag out of her luggage bringing it into the bathroom.

"Bathroom's huge!" He heard her shout from inside the room. It made him chuckle hearing her so excited about something so little.

"You can put those there Andre." Elizabeth said pointing to the chest of drawers against the wall. Andre had carried in both of their luggage and began unpacking both his and her clothing.

"Yes ma'am." He responded as she walked over the desk retrieving the map of the facility.

"What do you think?" She asked out loud making her Limiter look up at her.

"It looks nice. Nicer than a genetics facility should look." Andre answered to which she nodded.

"I thought the same. What they are doing here seems like a great idea, but there's a lot of pomp and circumstance." She said and Andre took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Presentation is everything my lady. You know that better than most. This project is still in its infancy so there is a lot riding on its success." He said and she sat beside him.

"That man's pessimism is rubbing off on me." She said with a sigh shaking her head.

"I don't think he's pessimistic. Just cautious. He just wants to make sure we aren't exposed to unnecessary risks." Andre answered.

"Our very job means unnecessary risks will always be part of our lives." She countered.

"Yes, but he tries to limit them to the best of his ability." Elizabeth laughed lightly at what he said.

"You boys just like to stick together." She smiled.

"Us boys have a job to keep you safe Elly." He answered seriously and she looked her Limiter in the eyes.

"I know, thank you." She said with the same serious tone of voice.

"That one's mine!" A female voice yelled loud enough that Elizabeth and Andre could hear it through the wall.

"Back off shorty I saw it first!" Arnette's voice responded and Elizabeth shook her head.

"When did I deserve to be part of a such a dysfunctional family?" She said sadly while Andre patted her arm encouragingly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"This is…" Andre trailed off taking in his surroundings.

"Amazing." Elizabeth finished for him. Their group had just entered the main auditorium and could not help but stare in disbelief. The room itself was larger than West Genetics auditorium. Centralized was a raised platform that seemed to be a sparring ring. On one end was a stage with a finely crafted podium and a line of chairs. Throughout the room were tables and chairs for all the attendees to use. Another wall was home to a long buffet of all sorts of food and drinks.

"You ever see anything like this?" Varen asked Chiffon and she shook her head.

"Not at a genetics facility at least. This is more suited for one of the capital castles.

"I'm really glad we changed now." Attia said. They had changed out of their Nightingale uniforms and into formal wear. Andre and Varen wore black suits with silver ties while the girls wore black dresses trimmed in silver. Sister Margaret had the clothing prepared before they left. Since they were invited to assist with the E-Pandora project the headmaster correctly assumed that there would be a sort of entrance ceremony to introduce everyone and therefore proper attire would be necessary.

"That food…I want it." Arnette said staring longingly at the buffet table. The room was filled with people from all over the world. The sheer number of people took them by surprise as they looked around.

"I'm hungry too let's go." Elizabeth said as they began walking towards the buffet table.

"Ms. Fairchild? Ms. Phenyl?" Chiffon turned around hearing a female voice calling out to her. Her mouth spread into a smile as she found the teal haired owner of the voice in question.

"Cassie!" Chiffon called out happily jogging over and hugging the other Pandora. Ticy followed behind also wrapping her arms around her.

"Wow, you all are here, how have you been since Kaizu?" Cassie asked as everyone else walked over. Everyone reached out shaking her hand politely.

"We're good, a lot has changed." Chiffon answered and Cassie nodded.

"I know; I have been following everything about you guys. I can't believe they put a whole new addition onto West just for you. I'm a little jealous!"

"Really? I didn't know it was such widespread news." Ticy responded.

"Well, to be fair we aren't exactly far from one another so a lot of what happens at West we hear about over at East. Everyone, this is my Limiter Kyoichi Minase." Cassie said as a young man in a dark brown suit walked up next to her bowing.

"Pleasure to meet you all finally." Kyoichi said as he stood up straight. Everyone shook his hand introducing themselves to the young man as Chiffon and Cassie continued to chat.

"So, you are the Godspeed of the East's Limiter?" Varen asked.

"I am." He answered proudly and Varen smiled. It didn't take a mind reader to hear that the tone of his voice showed not only loyalty and devotion, but something deeper. It was something easily recognized by Varen, because it was how he knew he sounded when talking about him and Chiffon.

"And you? You're the Justicar aren't you?" He asked timidly.

"That is what they call me yes." Varen answered nervously. Within West Genetics he was comfortable with these kinds of conversations. He knew most everyone at the facility, but here he was amongst people he'd never met. It was becoming clear that his reputation had spread.

"I heard you fought Chiffon Fairchild?" He asked and Varen laughed.

"Yes I did, and lost." Varen answered.

"It was real one sided." Attia said looking away trying to hide the grin on her face.

"Chiffon basically beat him up while he stumbled around." Arnette added. Varen just shrugged and nodded.

"That's all pretty much correct." He admitted and Attia snorted.

"Not surprising considering you went toe to toe with the Monster of West Genetics." Someone said from behind Varen making him turn around. A Pandora walked over reaching her hand out towards Varen. He hesitated a moment before shaking her hand.

"Roxanne Elipton of Midland Genetics." She was fairly tall and her hair framed her face down to below her jaw. It curled forward a bit on either side just above the shoulders. Her face itself showed an air of kindness which Varen was thankful for. Her name sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite remember who she was. He released her hand and took a step back feeling slightly on edge near her. Not because she seemed threatening, but because he could sense a strong amount of power within her. The same he could sense around Chiffon or Cassie.

"The Immortal right?" Andre asked and the Pandora held her fist out with her thumb up.

"That's me!" She said happily.

"Seriously, you're immortal?" Varen asked his mouth hanging open.

"Well, I'm not one to brag about how great I am, but I am pretty darn unstoppable it's true." She responded with a wink.

"Pretty darn annoying if you ask me." Another girl said walking up beside Roxanne pushing her with a shoulder.

"Well if it isn't the Halfling? How are things going down there?" Roxanne laughed putting her arm around the Pandora who just arrived. Aside from Chiffon and Ticy who were still talking with Cassie everyone else was still trying to keep up with everything happening.

"Charles…" Varen meant to say to himself, but it came out slightly louder making the Pandora who was now struggling against Roxanne look over. She still had her headphones on, but they now were around her neck. Up close Varen could now see that Roxanne's jokes about her height were well warranted. She had to be about the same height as Attia. Even their body type was similar in all ways. The only real difference was the short blonde hair she had in contrast to Attia's stark white hair.

"Do I know you?" The small Pandora asked and Varen shook his head quickly.

"No, I'm sorry we haven't met. Varen Askiligar from West Genetics. This is Arnette, Attia, Andre, and Elizabeth." He answered. She looked at all of them one by one before looking back up at him.

"Nice to meet you all, Charles Bonaparte from De Orleana. This is my Limiter Citroen." She said introducing her Limiter who was near her.

"Send my Limiter to get food and now I'm left as the only one without one." Roxanne said shaking her head. Her eyes widened in surprise as Chiffon collided with her wrapping her up in her arms.

"Roxanne! Charles!" She exclaimed with a bright smile releasing her hold on Roxanne and grabbing Charles. Varen and the others looked at each other before backing up slowly until they were a few feet away.

"Let's eat. Give them some time to reminisce." Elizabeth said nodding towards the group of Pandora chatting with each other.

"Pretty amazing huh?" Arnette asked looking back at them.

"What's that?" Varen asked.

"That's four out of the five strongest Pandora in the world. To be honest I bet Ticy would rank up there with them as well so it's no surprise that even she is on good terms with the world Pandora. You can feel their power just by looking at them. Those five plus Julia Munberk are the very thing all Pandora aspire to be. Someday I hope I can stand amongst them as an equal too." Arnette said still looking at the group of girls longingly.

"They're almost like sisters." Andre said.

"Very few can stand against one of those girls. It makes sense that they would get along so well with one another. At this point in their careers the only real competition is with each other." Elizabeth said.

"Come on, now I'm starving." Varen said and they all made their way towards the food. They each grabbed a small plate filling it with some of the food that was available before finding an open table to sit at. Chiffon and Ticy stayed with the others for the better part of an hour until a loud static noise came over the speakers around the room. Everyone's attention went towards the stage where a woman stood tapping on the microphone attached to the podium.

"Hello and welcome genetics members from around the world. My name is Dr. Scarlett O'hara and I am in charge of the E-Pandora project here. I won't leave you all in suspense because I know the biggest question on everyone's minds since receiving the invitation is, what exactly is an E-Pandora?

To put it simply, an E-Pandora is a non-stigma compatible girl who is capable of Pandora powers through the use of genetic serum manufactured here. The serum used is cultivated from Nova material broken down to core components. Then it is introduced to a stable compound of chemical ingredients. These are introduced into the bloodstream which then merge with the cellular structure within the girls. It allows them to emulate Pandora abilities using the now modified cellular structure.

Our hope is to create a way for all girls to be viable candidates for genetics. To lessen the burden that you all have carried for so long, and to stand beside you against the Nova. With your help we will be able to find new ways to improve the E-Pandora project and bring them one step closer to you.

Tomorrow morning, we will hold an exhibition showcasing the current E-Pandora abilities against your own. This will provide vital data to use and improve our current tests. Please, use this facilities functions as your own. It is at your disposal to continue your training as well as to learn more about what we are trying to accomplish. I am very excited to have you all with us to experience this monumental achievement and you all have my heart felt gratitude." She finished bowing low. Everyone in the room clapped for the woman who smiled and turned walking away.

"Sounds nice." Elizabeth said still watching the woman walk away.

"Too nice." Varen added and she rolled her eyes at him.

"We need the help Varen. These girls want to fight the Nova and are willing to do whatever it takes to stand beside us." Elizabeth snapped. There was a bit more anger in her tone than she meant, but Varen seemed to understand.

"It's not them I'm worried about. I admire that, what I'm worried about is what lies below the road they've paved so far." He answered.

"Cynical." Arnette said.

"Cautious." He corrected and she waved a hand.

"Whatever, give it a chance. This is a little exciting." Arnette said. Chiffon bounded over and leaned on the table they were sitting at. She looked at Varen and grabbed his arm.

"Come on!" He looked at her questioningly.

"Come on where?" He asked. She looked towards the center of the room and a wicked smile crossed her face.

"Rematch." She said pointing towards the sparring ring in the center.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Chiffon, are you crazy we can't do this." Varen complained as they walked back into the auditorium. She had dragged him back to the room forcing him to change back into his Nightingale uniform while she did the same. Afterwards she had dragged him once more back towards the auditorium.

"Of course we can, she said use the facility however we want." She explained. Between arguing with her and then the trip to and from the room nearly an hour had passed since she originally proposed the idea. Their group was still sitting at the table waiting in anticipation.

"I don't think this is what she meant Chiffon!" He continued to argue making her pull him harder.

"You're nervous here right? So, show them what you can do. People from all over the world have heard about you, but know nothing about who you are or what you're capable of. You won't get another chance like this." She explained.

"You sound like you just want to have fun and play around." He sighed and she stopped turning to face him.

"No, I will fight you the same as I did before. I expect you will do the same for me and show the same level of courtesy." She responded.

"We could get hurt Chif." He said, but in his mind he really was more concerned with his own wellbeing.

"Scared?" She asked poking him in the stomach with her finger.

"Stop it, I'm not scared I just don't think it's a good idea. There's still a lot of people here." He said slapping her hand away. A lot of people had left the room, but a substantial amount remained talking with one another or continuing to eat.

"Please? Just once more I want to face you to see how much you've grown." She asked sadly. He took a deep breath and slumped his shoulders nodding at last. She smiled again and pulled him up onto the ring prepared for Pandora to fight one another.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Varen said as she left him on one side of the ring and she moved to the other.

"Don't hold back on me Varen. Don't you dare make me feel like I'm not worth your time." She said turning to face him from across the ring.

"Go Varen, try to make it past ten seconds this time!" Attia cheered making everyone at the table laugh.

"Poor guy..." Andre said sadly shaking his head.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked sitting down with everyone else at the table.

"They going to fight?" Kyoichi asked sitting beside her.

"Chiffon is a very proud Pandora even if it doesn't always show. She is strong, intelligent, and from a woman's point of view I admit she is quite beautiful. With that being said there is a small side of her that enjoys indulging in braggadocio. This time she wants everyone to see her Limiter. She wants everyone to understand just how strong he is, and that he is hers." Elizabeth explained.

"You almost know her better than me!" Ticy exclaimed in surprise.

"No Ticy, not even close. I just understand people quickly and the reasons behind their actions. This will be good for him and she knows it. At the same time, she can take pride in the fact that he chose her. Quite romantic really." Elizabeth continued.

"Romantic? Fighting each other? You West Genetics Pandora are a strange bunch." Kyoichi said making Cassie laugh.

"Volt weapon deploy!" Chiffon called out as her clawed gauntlet appeared around her arm. Varen reached out summoning his sword leveling it in front of his body. The lights caused from their weapons coalescing into existence drew attention making people stop and look. Most began to gather near the ring to watch.

"Everyone in this room knows the name Chiffon Fairchild." Elizabeth said watching as the two stared at each other.

"And?" Attia asked looking at Elizabeth who glanced back.

"After tonight, they will know Varen's name too."

"Acceleration!" Varen yelled bursting forward towards Chiffon. A collective gasp spread through the room as he ran. For nearly everyone there no one had seen a man use Pandora abilities. The volt weapon alone was enough to leave everyone in shock. That same man now charged ahead towards Chiffon Fairchild, the strongest Pandora in the world and around the room no one dared breathe.

Chiffon stood in place as he spun gripping the sword with both hands. He brought the blade around in a strong horizontal slash aimed at her mid-section. Her gauntlet flashed forward catching the blade along the large portion of the guard the covered the back of her hand and up her arm. In the same motion she ducked low sweeping a leg out trying to catch Varen off guard. He took a step back lifting one leg so her foot passed harmlessly under it bending his knee and snapping it up high towards her head. Her speed matched his own as she stood lifting her own leg high kicking his foot away with her own.

"What am I seeing?" Charles asked coming up behind Cassie and the others at the table. Roxanne accompanied her as the both watched the fight unfold.

"So the stories were true. About him I mean." Roxanne said.

"Depends on what you've heard." Arnette said.

"Why is when I watch them I feel…strange?" Charles asked out loud. Arnette laughed lightly looking over at the small Pandora.

"He has that effect on Pandora." She said.

Varen dove backwards as the clawed gauntlet slammed forward with incredible speed. He quickly slashed his blade upwards parrying Chiffon's second thrust forcing her arm up high. He stepped forward with his shoulder trying to shove her back just as her body split apart.

"Tempest turn!" Her voice called out creating multiple copies of Chiffon that dashed around Varen. He sucked in his breath reaching down, shifting the mechanism on his sword to release the auxiliary blade. He spun circles letting the twin blades reach out to fend off Chiffon's tempest turn. Without knowing which one was the true copy he had to treat each one as if it were her. Missing one parry could mean the actual Chiffon would strike him down.

Everyone in the room was now fixated on the battle happening. More people were congregating to the auditorium after hearing the sounds of Varen and Chiffon. A series of windows were situated higher up around the room. The second floor either had rooms or hallways with windows that looked down over the auditorium. From one of these windows Arnette noticed Dr. O'hara watching the fight no less intently than all the Pandora and Limiters gathered inside.

Varen dove forward rolling with the momentum to avoid two simultaneous slashes from identical copies of Chiffon. As he came to a knee he slammed the pommel of his sword into the floor causing a shockwave to spread outwards. He looked up as a blue smoky flame encircled his eyes.

"Freezing!" Blue lights raced out from below him in all directions hoping to entrap Chiffon. For a fraction of a second one of the copies looked him in the eyes before leaping high into the air to avoid the freezing field. It was enough to tell him that she was clearly the real Chiffon. Copies would not be affected by the field and as projections would not be concerned with avoiding it. The real Chiffon, however, would have to react.

"Acceleration!" He shouted dashing towards the Chiffon that had looked him in the eyes. His sword connected against her gauntlet and she let her projections fade to refocus on his counterattack. He brought both arms back before thrusting them both hard ahead enhanced with the speed of his acceleration. Chiffon dropped her gauntlet low and slashed upwards with her backhand leading the way. Varen gasped as her gauntlet shattered his offhand sword. Her hand rotated reaching up and grasping the blade of his main hand pushing it high and away. Lights flared around her body as a second gauntlet formed around her left arm that now pierced forward towards his chest.

"It's over, he can't…" Roxanne said, but stopped as Arnette arched her back suddenly her eyes flashing open wide.

"Scythe Machina!" Varen yelled pushing his now empty left hand forward towards Chiffon's second gauntlet. A long pole formed into his grip with a long curved blade spreading out from the top that he pushed into the palm of Chiffon's offhand. Her mouth opened in shock as he locked up with her, his sword held in her main hand and the scythe held in her left.

"What the…" Roxanne's mouth now hung open unable to speak. Arnette grabbed her chest catching her breath staring up at Varen in disbelief.

"How?" Arnette said through labored breaths. Varen shoved with all his strength forcing Chiffon back a step untangling his weapons from her gauntlets. Chiffon spread her legs in a wide stance her gauntlets set ahead of her. Through their shared stigmata Varen could tell she was trying to comprehend what just happened. In truth he wasn't even sure how he did it. It was just instinct that made him try.

"Who or what is he?" Charles asked. Like everyone else she could not take her eyes off the spectacle unfolding before her. Everyone in the room found it difficult to take even a breath or blink out of fear of missing something.

"So, this is the Justicar?" Cassie asked in awe.

"Yeah, this is him." Attia said without looking away.

Varen clenched his jaw rolling the scythe around his body while slashing between the spinning pole with his sword towards Chiffon. She covered herself with the large guards of the gauntlets letting his blade slap harmlessly off the surface. Between her gauntlets he could see the glow of her yellow eyes. She must have opened them for a moment before the glow disappeared and her eyelids slid shut. Chiffon slashed her gauntlets in a cross pushing the scythe and sword aside. She crouched low spinning on a knee her claws reaching out in a whirlwind of metal. Varen jumped high over her head twisting in a corkscrew as he did letting his left hand rotate once in an arc before landing on his feet behind her.

"No way!" Roxanne shouted slamming her hands on the table. Chiffon stood facing Varen her chest rising and lowering quickly with her breath. She looked down seeing her black leggings torn exposing a section of her thigh. A bright red line began to trickle blood down her leg. She looked back up at Varen as he set his feet once more the scythe reaching out ahead of him, his sword held high.

"He hit her!" Charles exclaimed leaning on the table between Arnette and Attia.

"Can he beat her?" Cassie asked and Elizabeth turned to face her.

"No, not even close." Elizabeth answered.

"Acceleration!" Chiffon yelled pushing herself towards Varen. Her claws swiped hard at him forcing him to backpedal quickly to block her attacks. Their weapons became a blur as they slashed at each other wildly. Varen spun his weapons in a wide arc when Chiffon took a step back trying to keep her at a distance. Instead she dashed forward towards him as he brought his sword ahead in a thrust.

All at once they stopped looking into each other's faces. They both breathed heavily and everyone in the room fell silent. Varen's sword tip rested against Chiffon's stomach. He had held back at the last moment before plunging it into her body.

"I got you." He said between breaths. He was still in shock from the whole fight. A smile crossed over her face and she shook her head.

"That would hurt, but it is not a mortal strike. You gave up your defense for a wounding blow. For that you are now dead." She said and he felt the tips of one of her gauntlets against the area where his jaw met his neck. He swallowed hard realizing that she was right. She had also held her strike back at the last second. Had it been a real fight he would have impaled her midsection on his sword, but her gauntlet would have torn his head clean off his neck. She would live, he would not.

"Damn…" He sighed his shoulder slumping. She pulled her gauntlets back letting them dissolve away. Varen released his control on his and Arnette's weapon as well and bowed towards Chiffon.

"Thank you for not holding back. That was everything I could ask for." She said happily grabbing a cloth out of her pocket and wrapping it around her leg.

"That was terrifying." He admitted and she giggled grabbing his hand and leading him back towards their friends. Beside Scarlett O'hara a group of girls watched as Varen and Chiffon began to talk excitedly with their friends at the table. Everyone in the room began to crowd around trying to ask questions.

"They're…incredible." One of the girls said and Dr. O'hara turned to face her.

"Don't be discouraged, those two are unique. Work with me and I will make sure you are just as strong." She said and the girl nodded.

"Yes, doctor. Let's make this project a success."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Respectfully asking, but have you been a Limiter for some time now? You're older than us right?" Citroen, Charles's Limiter asked.

"You're half right. I've only been a Limiter for a little over a year, but when I joined I was already in my 20's." Varen answered.

"I thought compatibilities required us to be younger?" Kyoichi asked from Varen's other side.

"They do, but Chiffon made the choice to take a chance with me."

"Plus, you were already exhibiting signs that you could do what you do without a baptism." Andre added while Varen nodded. Steam rose up around them as they sat in a circle within the hot tub. The facility had a fully functional recreation section that included a pool as well as sauna and hot tub.

"I've heard the rumors about you, but to be honest I didn't know how much of it was exaggerated and what was real." Citroen said.

"Same. We hear a lot about the happenings at West, but the stuff about you was taken with a grain of salt. It was hard to take seriously, but now…" Kyoichi said shaking his head and trailing off.

"It all happened quickly and under extreme stress. Life threatening situations basically caused whatever I can do to show." Varen said.

"Charles has talked about Chiffon a bit. Very few things scare her, but your Pandora is top of that short list. Until I saw you both fight today I wasn't sure why, but now I see how strong she is. How'd you two even pair up?" Citroen asked. Varen looked back towards where Chiffon sat on the edge of the pool kicking her feet in the water. Arnette, Attia, and Elizabeth floated nearby on inflatable beds while Ticy, Roxanne, Cassie, and Charles swam casually near where Chiffon sat.

"Not sure myself really. When I first arrived at West Genetics I wasn't exactly welcomed with open arms. She went out of her way to try and keep me company. We ended up becoming friends quickly and spending a lot of time together. Her reputation and position didn't make it easy for her to have a lot of friends let alone anyone who wanted to be her Limiter." Varen explained.

"What about those three? Why aren't their Limiters here?" Kyoichi asked nodding towards the girls. Andre and Varen cringed a little bit at the question.

"Ticy's Limiter was not able to be reassigned to our group in time. She transferred into the Nightingales less than a week ago. Arnette and Attia lost their Limiters in the West Genetics Nova attack last year." Andre explained.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Kyoichi apologized bowing his head. Citroen did the same.

"May I ask why they haven't found new Limiters? I'm sure it's a hard thing to do, but Pandora need Limiters and we need them." Citroen asked and Andre looked at Varen.

"We've been able to function with just Andre and myself performing Limiter responsibilities for the girls. I'm able to provide a freezing effect for the Pandora as a group regardless of location. This allows Andre to focus his abilities in concentrated section as needed as well as allow him to focus more on the battle without worrying about maintaining a freezing field." Varen explained.

"What you all talking about in here?" A male voice asked as a long black haired young man settled into the water with them.

"Shi-Jing this is Varen and Andre from West Genetics. This is Roxanne's Limiter Shi-Jing." Citroen said introducing everyone to the Limiter.

"Nightingales right? Wanted to come by sooner, but Roxanne had me busy earlier." Shi-Jing laughed.

"Some things never change." Kyoichi said and Citroen snorted.

"There is nothing wrong with ensuring your Pandora is kept happy." The Limiter said proudly.

"Agreed!" Andre added sensing a kindred spirit in Shi-Jing.

"Seriously though, I know this whole thing is to help whatever this project is, but right now…that is one real nice view." Shi-Jing said looking back at the Pandora. The others followed his gaze. They all wore swimsuits which to the boys simply meant free access to see more skin than normal.

"Yeah, this is nice." Citroen added.

"Real nice." Varen agreed as they all nodded simultaneously.

"They're staring aren't they?" Cassie asked and Chiffon angled her head a bit towards where the boys were across the way. With her eyes closed they couldn't tell she was looking at them.

"Sure are, and not in the appropriate way either." She giggled.

"Typical." Charles said rolling her eyes.

"Ah, come on now Halfling not like you have anything to look at anyway." Roxanne joked causing Charles to send a spray of water into her face with a splash.

"Shut it zombie girl!" The small Pandora shouted angrily.

"Is it really that bad? Personally, I don't mind at all. Just means that they view us as worth gawking at. Boys always want what they can't have." Chiffon said proudly.

"Oh, he wants it, and he gets plenty of it…" Arnette mumbled and Elizabeth fell off her raft laughing. Chiffon's head snapped towards Arnette a scowl crossing her face. Arnette quickly dipped a hand in the water and pushed her raft a little further from Chiffon who dropped lightly into the water.

"She's right you know. Even you little ones have your own certain charm." Roxanne said nodding towards Charles and Attia who both glared at the curvy redhead.

"It's still a bit embarrassing to be stared at. They aren't even trying to hide it." Ticy said dipping lower in the water up to her neck. They looked towards the boys and sure enough they all were staring in their direction. The moment the Pandora looked over they quickly turned away acting as if they hadn't been staring.

"Pretty sad really." Cassie said sighing.

"To be fair you all are pretty much spilling out of your suits so of course they are going to look." Attia said from her raft lying face down. The Pandora all looked down at themselves and shrugged unable to argue.

"You may not be top heavy but this is worth staring at!" Roxanne exclaimed slapping Attia's rear. She yelped in surprise steadying herself so she didn't fall off the raft into the pool.

"What I wouldn't give to be that hand…" Shi-Jing trailed off in thought. The boys had returned to admiring the Pandora from a distance.

"No kidding." Varen said.

"I have to ask, two Limiters and four Pandora. Is there…you know, something going on?" Citroen asked. Varen and Andre looked at each other before they both shook their heads.

"No, nothing like that." They both said in unison.

"Seriously? Nothing at all?" Kyoichi asked suspiciously.

"Well, Varen and Chiffon have been seeing each other for some time now. So I guess technically there's that right?" Andre asked towards Varen.

"That's true, yes, but there's nothing involving Arnette or Attia and especially not Elizabeth. I know you have a thing…"

"Varen!" Andre yelled cutting Varen off mid-sentence.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about. She's not a world ranker, but everyone knows who Elizabeth Mably is. You're one lucky man." Shi-Jing said. Elizabeth had pulled herself back up onto her raft and was floating on the water with her eyes closed.

"I don't think she sees me like that." Andre said. There was a hint of disappointment and sadness in his voice.

"Don't know if you don't try." Kyoichi said.

"Perhaps." Andre conceded. "What about you all? Charles, Cassie, and Roxanne are amazing Pandora."

"Charles can be a bit hot headed and proud. I'm lucky to have a Pandora like her, but we're just not like that. I think she sees me as more of a brother." Citroen said.

"Same, but then again Roxanne treats everyone like a younger sibling. No clue how she thinks on a romantic level." Shi-Jing said.

"Cassie and I started going out not long ago." Kyoichi said giving a thumbs up.

"No way! Awesome man!" Citroen exclaimed shaking his hand.

"Yeah, Cassie is so cute." Shi-Jing added.

"She's really fast." Varen said remembering back to seeing her on the orientation video his first week of joining genetics.

"Look who's talking. You have Chiffon Fairchild as your Pandora. No, as your girlfriend. Strongest Pandora in the world and a killer body. What's with the closed eyes thing though?" Citroen said. Varen and Andre looked at each other and chuckled.

"Long story." Andre answered for Varen unsure on how to reply.

"You been together for a while now right? Just how close are you two?" Shi-Jing asked with a wink. The other boys leaned in closer their eyes widening a bit.

"What are they doing?" Chiffon asked watching the boys seemingly gather into a huddle.

"Probably talking about how loud you are in the bedroom." Arnette said sarcastically. Chiffon stiffened and turned red in the face.

"You can hear that!?" She asked and Arnette equally turned red.

"I was joking! God, Chiffon I don't need to know this stuff! Come on!" Arnette yelled splashing water at Chiffon.

"Wow, the Monster of West Genetics is actually a pervert. Who'd have known?" Roxanne said with a grin. Chiffon spun towards her quickly and slammed her fists into the water.

"I am not!" Chiffon shouted as Elizabeth's raft floated behind her. She rested an arm around Chiffon's neck from behind hugging her tightly.

"Yes you are." She laughed before pushing off Chiffon's body getting distance.

"Stop it!" Chiffon yelled. Ticy giggled nearby only making Chiffon angrier.

"Can't believe all this time Ms. Monsters weakness was a man." Charles said tapping her chin. Chiffon waded over to the small Pandora until she was face to face with her in the water. Charles gulped as Chiffon moved her face to within inches of Charles.

"Stop calling me that! I happen to think I'm very attractive!" Chiffon argued causing everyone to laugh.

"How long until you are Mrs. Monster?" Roxanne asked and Chiffon looked back at her. Chiffon stood still lost in thought, but didn't seem to react to her nickname this time.

"Chif?" Ticy asked swimming over next to her.

"I'd like that…" Chiffon said softly smiling to herself.

"Like what?" Charles asked.

"To get married." Chiffon answered and the girls all fell silent.

"Think we could? Someday I mean?" Attia asked floating nearby.

"We're Pandora so it would be hard right?" Roxanne asked. The girls all seemed to be voicing inner thoughts.

"I want to get married someday." Cassie said. Her tone hinted at a strong determination as if there was no question.

"Me too." Elizabeth agreed.

"I don't want to be a Pandora forever, so yeah someday I'd like to have a family." Ticy added. All the girls were nodding in agreement.

"Well, Chiffon will probably be the first so we should start figuring out her wedding now!" Ticy said.

"That's true, you and your Limiter have been dating for like a year or something right? I bet he wants to!" Roxanne said excitedly.

"You…you think so?" Chiffon asked looking over at where Varen was.

"Of course! He might just need a little shove to boost his confidence." Elizabeth said.

"I agree, he's pretty easy to read and he's crazy about you." Attia included.

"This is exciting; I've never been to a Pandora wedding." Cassie said happily.

"I don't know about this…" Chiffon said, but a smile formed on her face and she turned red in the cheeks.

Arnette had floated away from the rest of the girls and she turned lying face down on her raft. Conflicting emotions had begun to rise up inside her as she heard the others talking. Feelings that made her both anxious and scared at the same time. It brought back memories of Kyle Monroe and the things he had told them. Chiffon was her friend, as was Varen, yet Kyle had told her that one day she would take him from Chiffon. Nothing seemed further from the truth, but still his words scared her. She buried her face in the raft trying to smother the thoughts.

"I won't let it happen." She said angrily gritting her teeth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Varen laid back on the bench catching his breath. He placed a towel over his face to absorb the sweat beaded on his forehead. He had decided to visit the facilities training room before turning in for the night. The room itself housed a large number of gym equipment for everyone to use. The quality of the machines themselves were pristine.

There were only a handful of people using the facilities at this hour and he enjoyed the quiet. It was rare to have any time to himself these days and this opportunity he didn't want to pass by too quickly. After a few sets, however, he realized just how tired he was from the travel as well as the sparring match with Chiffon. The hot tub had helped, but it could only do so much to battle the physical exhaustion he not felt.

"Do you ever rest?" A female voice asked from right above him. He slowly pulled the towel down his face revealing a small blonde Pandora leaning on the bar suspended above his head. She was no longer in her Pandora uniform, and instead had changed into workout shorts and tank top.

"Ms. Bonaparte." Varen said respectfully sitting up from the bench and turning to regard her.

"Spot me." She said walking over to lay on the bench as Varen moved out of her way. She laid down where he was adjusting her body so she was under the bar. Varen noted that she had not changed the weight he had been using which was over 200 pounds. He moved behind her head as she reached up placing her hands on the bar.

"Ready?" He asked and she gave a quick nod pushing the bar off the metal bracket that held it in place. The first rep he kept his hands under the bar in case something went wrong, but after the first time she lowered the bar and pushed it back up he knew she didn't need his help. She breathed calmly repeating the movements a dozen times before her arms showed signs of shaking. He quickly reached under the bar again as she lowered it to her chest and began pushing it back up. With one last surge of strength she lifted it up onto the bracket before dropping her arms in exhaustion. Varen draped a towel over her head and she looked up at him questioningly.

"How old are you?" She asked still lying down on the bench.

"25." Varen answered as she continued to look up at him.

"I see…" She said deep in thought.

"You are a third year at De Orleana Genetics correct? That would make you 17 right?" Varen asked feeling nervous again. The Pandora laying below him was one of the strongest Pandora in the world. Regardless of his own strength and power being around people like her always made him uncomfortable.

"That's right." She answered quickly still staring into his eyes.

"I'm really uncomfortable right now." He said honestly and a small smile passed over her face.

"A lot of people are described one way, but when you meet them you find out the exact opposite. Or at least there are things that don't coincide with the descriptions. You, however, are basically the exact way everyone has described you." Charles said sitting up from the bench wiping her body with the towel.

"Um, and how exactly am I described?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well, Chiffon said you were very honest and forthcoming. She said you were chivalrous and a true gentleman. Everyone from your group said that you are the type that would sacrifice your jacket so a girl didn't have to walk through a puddle." Charles answered.

"Really? They said all that?" Varen asked in surprise. It was nice to know his team thought so highly of him. It gave him a sense of pride that the little things he did were not in vain.

"They also said you undress Pandora with your eyes, and seduce them with your powers." She added making Varen's shoulders drop. All the pride and happiness he had felt was washed away as he stood staring at her blankly.

"That's…not true." He said trying to hide his depression. She laughed lightly and winked.

"They also said you were fun to pick on." She said. Varen shook his head angrily dropping his fist on the bar of the bench.

"Chiffon, I hate when she does that." He said irritated. Charles laughed again and he followed her towards a set of free weights where they both took a seat next to each other.

"It was pretty funny." She joked flashing a smile his way. The lifted the weights alternating arms for a few minutes before setting them down once more out of breath.

"You are a lot stronger than you look." Varen said seeing that she had been using the same weights he had.

"How so?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"It's just that your body doesn't seem like it would have the strength you have." He answered truthfully.

"Because I'm so small?" Charles asked with a bit of venom in her voice. A tone that Varen failed to recognize.

"Exactly, not that there's anything wrong with that. I think it's amazing you are as strong as you are while being so petite." He answered once again truthfully.

"Well, excuse me for not being tall enough to fit the model standards of Pandora. I suppose the next thing on your mind is how amazing it is that I'm a Pandora without a huge rack like the others right?" She said angrily. Varen was taken aback and dumbfounded realizing that he had stepped on a landmine.

"No, wait, I didn't mean it like that at all! I was trying to compliment you that's all! I don't think being short has anything to do with being strong. The same goes for your…um…those." He answered trailing off at the end waving a hand towards her chest. Charles took a deep breath and waved a hand dismissively.

"Well, Chiffon also said that you tend to say stupid things, and then make it worse when you explain yourself. She said you mean well though." The small Pandora answered.

"Yeah, I don't handle these kinds of situations very well." He admitted scratching his head. She shook her head and stood walking towards the exit. She reminded him a lot of Attia. Her physical appearance must be something she was very self-conscious about just like Attia. She was a Pandora, however, which meant regardless of her height her physique was flawless.

"I get it now. Why I felt the way I did when I was watching you fight Chiffon." She said over her shoulder stopping a few feet away.

"Huh?" Varen asked.

"You have a certain…charm let's call it. Even when you talked about my body…I didn't exactly dislike it." She said walking quickly out of the gym. Varen thought he saw a hint of redness in her cheeks as she turned the corner and left.

"Think I could join?" Cassie asked. She was walking beside Elizabeth and Arnette as they walked through the hallways of the facility.

"Seriously?" Arnette asked surprised. The teal hair Pandora looked at her nodding.

"Absolutely, it would be such a great opportunity." Cassie said.

"You are the top student of East Genetics. There's no way they would just let you leave." Elizabeth said and Cassie snorted derisively.

"Joining the Nightingales might be the only way for me to push further." Cassie answered defiantly.

"Oh boy did another one catch the Justicar obsession bug?" Elizabeth sighed shaking her head. Cassie's mouth dropped and she shook her head quickly.

"Absolutely not! It's nothing like that! I admire what he can do as well everything all of you do as a team. Besides, now that Kyoichi and I are…just never mind." Cassie said turning red.

"Your Limiter? Everyone's hooking up these days." Arnette said sarcastically making Cassie blush more.

"Well, what about you? There has to be someone at West Genetics that you've noticed? You're real pretty Arnette so who is it?" Cassie asked trying to change the subject off of herself. Elizabeth glanced at Arnette out of the corner of her eye. She chose to remain silent fully aware of the inner struggle Arnette was having.

"Maybe there's someone, but I don't care about that kind of stuff right now. I just want to become a better Pandora. I don't want to be weak." Arnette answered dodging the question.

"Oh, so you want to impress this guy whoever he is?" Cassie asked and once more Elizabeth watched Arnette's reaction.

"I'm saying that I'm not interested in that sort of thing." Arnette snapped and Cassie backed off.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry I didn't mean to pressure you." The teal haired Pandora apologized bowing.

"There's not a lot of time for things like that for us Cassie. We spend a lot of time training and learning." Elizabeth said looking to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"I understand, it must be hard for Varen and Chiffon. For you and Andre as well." Cassie said and now Arnette looked over at Elizabeth seeing the blonde Pandora's eyes widen.

"What do you mean Andre and I?" Elizabeth asked.

"I figured you two were together? Was I wrong?" Cassie asked and Arnette mouth twisted into an evil smile.

"We are not a couple Ms. Lockhart if that's what you're asking, but I don't believe that's any of your business." Elizabeth answered strictly, but Arnette caught the shade of red Elizabeth's cheeks turned.

"I am really causing you both a lot of trouble aren't I? I'm sorry." Cassie said clasping her hands and bowing again.

"It's fine, it's just been a very long day. Really Cassie, it's no trouble." Elizabeth smiled composing herself.

"I'm down here so tomorrow then yeah?" Cassie asked pointing down a hallway.

"Sure, see you tomorrow." Arnette said waving to the Pandora as she turned and walked down the hall.

"How long will you keep this act up?" Elizabeth asked after Cassie was gone from sight. Arnette continued to stare down the hallway blankly for a few moments.

"I could ask you the same question." She responded at last.

"Don't presume to understand everything about me. I am not as easy to read like you." Elizabeth answered back making Arnette's eye twitch in anger.

"It's none of your business Elizabeth." The red haired Pandora said with a hint of irritation.

"Your mental instability while on this team is my business Arnette."

"Then tell me Elizabeth, since you seem to have all the answers, what should I do? What does the all wise and knowing Elizabeth have to say on the matter huh?" Arnette asked her anger boiling over. Elizabeth looked over at her friend.

"Find a way to move on. Give up on whatever fantasies you still harbor. It will never happen." The blonde Pandora said flatly.

"You think I don't know that?" Arnette answered visibly shaking.

"Then do it, seeing you mope around is depressing. I'm going to bed; tomorrow will be a busy day." Elizabeth said waving a hand toward Arnette.

"I'm trying…" Arnette whispered to herself after Elizabeth had gone.

"This place is pretty amazing I have to admit." Attia said sitting on her bed tossing a card down on the blanket.

"The funding that Chevalier is pouring into this place must be enormous." Chiffon agreed also dropping a card on top of the one Attia placed.

"They wouldn't do that unless this project really was as promising as they made it seem right?" Ticy asked looking up from her cards she held. Chiffon nodded in answer to her question. All three were in their pajamas sitting in the room Ticy and Attia shared with Arnette.

"Let's hope so. Bringing all of us here alone must cost a fortune. I don't think they would do something like that lightly." Chiffon said.

"This is basically a vacation resort as far as I can tell. We've only been here a day and I feel more relaxed than I have in a long time." Attia said with a smile.

"We were sent here to help with this project. I assume they want to compare results of these E-Pandora to the real deal. It's odd that there are so many recreational activities around in a facility like this." Ticy said.

"To be honest I think that it is because they want us to enjoy being here. If our morale is high, then we will be more enthusiastic to partake in the project." Chiffon said.

"So they are buttering us up basically?" Attia asked and Chiffon shrugged.

"Pretty much." She answered.

"I guess tomorrow we will see what they can do. Then we will know what the E-Pandora are all about." Ticy said causing the other two to nod.

"Depending on how well the E-Pandora perform tomorrow, everything we know may be in for a change." Chiffon said dropping the last of her cards on the pile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The auditorium was crammed full of what had to be every single person staying in the facility. Seating had been assembled around the sparring ring in the center. Varen looked around the room as he entered astonished at the sheer amount of people in attendance. Between the staff of the facility itself and the visiting students the room felt like it barely held everyone.

"Hey! West Genetics, over here!" Chiffon heard a voice call out and turned her head to see Roxanne waving a hand up towards the sparring ring. She nudged Varen and pointed to the red haired Pandora excitedly waving her hand and he nodded.

"Roxanne saved us a spot looks like." Ticy said from Varen's other side.

"They really want to put on a show don't they?" Attia asked following behind Varen and Chiffon.

"Chevalier is spending a lot of money on this. It has to succeed or risk losing face." Andre said walking beside her. Elizabeth and Arnette trailed just a little behind them not looking or talking to one another.

"Problems?" Attia asked in a quiet tone of voice that only Andre could hear. He risked a glance back and shrugged.

"Think so, but she didn't bring it up last night." He answered and Attia nodded.

"Nor Arnette. Not our problem I guess." They filed into a series of seats near the front that Roxanne had kept open for them. Varen could see Cassie, and Charles were beside Roxanne and they both gave a quick wave as they approached.

"Morning everyone." Chiffon said happily returning the wave.

"Hey guys, crazy isn't it?" Roxanne said looking out past the ring at all the people around it.

"It feels like a genetics carnival." Varen said and Roxanne nodded.

"That's exactly what it feels like, I agree." She said.

"Justicar." A female voice said and Varen turned to see a woman standing in front of him. He hadn't even noticed her while he had been talking with Roxanne. Her dark hair was tied back into a ponytail with her bangs hanging down in front of her forehead. She wore a genetics uniform he didn't recognize with the blazer left unbuttoned and open to reveal a white button up shirt.

"Varen, this is Julia Munberk of Freystadt Genetics." Chiffon said introducing him. He quickly stood reaching a hand out nervously to shake hers.

"I'm very sorry, it's nice to meet you I'm Varen Askiligar." She looked at him a moment before reaching out and shaking his hand.

"Likewise, I've heard a lot about you." She responded and he shifted nervously again.

"All good things I hope." He said light heartedly, but her face remained serious.

"Good morning Ms. Fairchild." She said turning and bowing slightly. Varen sat back down realizing he had been ignored.

"Good morning Julia, it's nice to see you again." Chiffon said beside her reaching out and hugging the dark haired Pandora. After a few minutes of idle chit chat Julia moved down near Charles and Cassie and took a seat.

"A Pandora not enthralled by your status, this is a first." Elizabeth grinned making Varen roll his eyes.

"It's not like I ask for the attention." He argued, but all she did was smile wider.

"Nor do you dislike having young attractive women look your way." She shot back batting her eyelashes.

"Well…I mean…" He stammered unable to argue with her logic. A sharp pain erupted in his side where Chiffon's elbow connected with his ribs. He doubled over coughing from the pain as she smiled happily.

"Idiot." Chiffon said still smiling proudly. The speakers situated around the room began to produce the voice of a female bringing everyone attention to the center of the room.

"Good morning everyone, welcome again to the Evolution Pandora program. We are in your debt greatly for taking time out of your responsibilities to join us in making this project a success.

The purpose of today's exercise is to gather data on current Pandora in relation to the Evolution Pandora. This will allow us to refine the current process in place and increase the strength of the Evolution Pandora. With your help we will bring them closer to you in the hopes of standing beside you against the Nova." Dr. O'Hara said standing in the center of the sparring ring. Her words brought a round of applause from everyone in attendance to which she smiled waving a hand.

"A select number of Pandora will face one of the Evolution Pandora here. The match will end when your opponent has been disabled and is unable to continue. Please, do not hold back it is essential we test the limits of what the Evolution Pandora are capable of. De Orleana Pandora Rita Carmine and E-Pandora Rattle step forward." She finished stepping off the platform.

Across the room and brunette haired Pandora stood and made her way down to the sparring ring. Across from her a young tan skinned girl with long black hair stepped up to face her holding a pair of chakrams. The Pandora from De Orleana held her hand out forming her volt weapon the appeared in the form of a spear.

"What the…" Attia trailed off leaning forward.

"What is it?" Varen asked not sure what she was focused on.

"She can't form a volt weapon." Arnette answered for Attia who kept looking at the two in the ring.

A bell sounded and the young E-Pandora dashed forward. She was clearly using a form of acceleration giving her speed that was greater than that of a normal human. Her movements cut around Rita who stood in the center of the ring watching Rattle circle around her.

"I don't get it, she's so…" Roxanne trailed off and Chiffon sighed sadly.

"Slow." Chiffon finished. In the ring Rita extended her arm out with the butt of the spear forward. Her movements were almost casual as if she were bored. It connected with Rattle's midsection while she was still accelerating around Rita. Her chakrams fell from her hands as she fell to her knees gasping for air. Another bell sounded and Rita turned leaving the ring, a look of irritation on her face. Rattle crawled to her feet retrieving her weapons and staggered off to there a group of girls waited to help her.

"Midland's Pandora Irene Wilson, Evolution Pandora Jina Purpleton." Dr. O'Hara called as two more girls stepped up into the arena.

"Is this for real?" Ticy asked and Varen could only shake his head.

"They aren't even close to a Pandora's level. A step up from a normal human, yes, but a Pandora? The difference is astronomic." He said as a bell sounded. The Evolution Pandora held a staff in her hands and she crouched low spinning the staff around her body. Shoulder length purple hair framed around her face and she gritted her teeth before rocketing forward. Her speed was faster than Rattle's which was clear the moment she moved.

"She's faster." Varen said.

"Yes, but still it's not enough. The gap between them is just too much." Chiffon said. Gina spun bringing the staff around in a horizontal strike aimed at Irene's head. The Pandora grabbed the staff in midair and used her other hand to punch Gina in the stomach. The strike stunned Gina forcing her to stumble back a step. Irene jumped high spinning through the air with her right leg leading forward. The spinning kick caught Gina in the side of the head sending her crashing to the ground outside of the arena. The bell sounded again signaling the end.

"This isn't even fair." Andre said.

"Did they bring us here just to beat them up?" Arnette asked out loud. They watched as two more pairs of girls were brought up. Each one ended as quickly as the first two. The Evolution Pandora simply were no match for a real Pandora.

"I don't know what I expected, but this is just painful to watch." Ticy said.

"West Genetics Pandora Elizabeth Mably, Evolution Pandora Amelia Evans." Dr. O'Hara said and Varen looked over at Elizabeth with wide eyes. She stood gracefully and made her way past everyone and down to the arena. If this were a normal match against Pandora everyone would be cheering her on, but now they all sat sullenly watching her walk down to the arena. She stepped up into the ring facing a girl with stark white hair. A small strip of red hair dropped down in front of her face covering one of her eyes.

"Good luck Ms. Evans." Elizabeth said politely bowing.

"Same to you." Amelia responded holding her hand out to her side. A long pole formed in her hand. She spun the glaive once leveling it ahead facing Elizabeth.

"Whoa…look at that!" Varen said excitedly.

"She can form a volt weapon, so maybe there's hope." Chiffon said equally paying attention once more.

Elizabeth remained where she stood. She didn't even summon her volt weapon as the bell sounded. A loud burst of sound echoed through the auditorium as Amelia accelerated forward towards Elizabeth.

"She's very close to a full acceleration." Arnette commented.

"Yes, but a simple acceleration isn't enough to best Elizabeth. She'll have to be faster than that." Attia countered. Amelia slashed the blade of her glaive towards Elizabeth who nimbly dodged aside. She ducked and weaved her body from side to side avoiding all of Amelia's strikes. Elizabeth bent her knee and snapped it up high catching Amelia's left shoulder sending the E-Pandora across the arena. She regained her footing and accelerated once more ahead.

"She's good. Can't lie, she's really good." Ticy said astonished. Chiffon nodded in agreement.

Amelia ducked low raising the glaive up from below. Elizabeth spun left avoiding the slash and sent her forearm into Amelia's chest. A knee followed up into her stomach dropping Amelia to her hands and knees. Elizabeth turned and walked away from the fallen girl.

"I'm not done!" Amelia shouted getting back to her feet. She trembled from the damage Elizabeth had done, but remained upright. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at the girl.

"As you wish." Elizabeth conceded turning to face her. The E-Pandora ran forward a few steps before leaping high into the air spinning her glaive around. Elizabeth shifted her stance slightly before raising her foot again connected it against Amelia's face. Amelia crumpled to the ground face down at Elizabeth's feet. Once more she turned and began walking away from Amelia.

"Continue." Dr. O'Hara's voice said through the speaker making Elizabeth stop.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Continue until your opponent is disabled." Dr. O'Hara commanded and Elizabeth looked back seeing Amelia standing once more. She held her glaive weakly and her eyes were glazed over, but she stood.

"She's not even conscious, this match is over." Elizabeth answered back angrily.

"You are ordered to continue Pandora Mably." Dr. O'Hara said forcefully. Elizabeth's lip twitched as she turned once more to face Amelia.

"Forgive me." She said before running forward and sending her foot once more into Amelia's face. She didn't even try to defend against Elizabeth. Her body crashed to the ground and Elizabeth turned and walked defiantly off the arena. The other E-Pandora rushed up to help their fallen comrade up and off the ring.

"What the hell is going on here?" Varen asked out loud his eyes narrowing. Chiffon looked over at him with a worried look on her face.

"It's alright." She said touching his arm.

"No, it's not alright. What was that for? That girl could barely stand and she made Elizabeth knock her out cold. If Elizabeth hadn't restrained her attacks that E-Pandora would be dead." He argued.

"Varen…"Chiffon trailed off squeezing his arm.

"I'm sorry Chif, but this is wrong. Those girls aren't even close to what a real Pandora can do. That last one, Amelia, was clearly their best and they put her well-being at risk. They left her at the mercy of Elizabeth, who thankfully is an intelligent woman and knew better. This is a joke Chiffon, all of it. We were brought here for this? This is wrong." He argued and she swallowed hard. It had been some time since she had seen him worked up like this.

"Thank you everyone for your time today. Please head to the cafeteria for lunch as soon as you are ready." Dr. O'Hara said over the speakers and everyone began to stand filing out of the room. Elizabeth returned to her seat near them her facial expression matching that of Varen's. Chiffon looked over at Ticy who shared the same concerned face she had.

"Let's go eat we can talk about this later." Chiffon said.

"Yeah, I'm hungry let's go." Arnette agreed trying to help Chiffon.

"Fine." Varen relented standing to follow his team. Elizabeth remained in her seat still staring down at the ring.

"Come on Elly." Andre said holding a hand out towards her. Her eyes never moved as he spoke.

"Something isn't right here." Elizabeth said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Please calm down." Chiffon said as they all took a seat at one of the tables prepared. They each had a plate of food except for Varen who had said he wasn't hungry.

"Chiffon you were there you saw what happened. That was a disgusting display that served only to show that the E-Pandora can get beat up by real Pandora." Attia said angrily.

"We don't know that. They did show signs of superhuman abilities like the Pandora have albeit at a much less scale. They may not have known that they would perform so poorly against the real deal." Ticy answered.

"Fine, then explain why they made Amelia fight Elizabeth after she had been pushed beyond her limits. The girl couldn't even stand properly and they forced Elizabeth to crush her like a bug." Arnette said. Chiffon shifted uncomfortably in her seat. It was the first time they had argued as a team like this and it scared her.

"I don't know why, but those girls tried their hardest. What we saw as a poor performance was the best they could possibly do. Varen once found it difficult to stand, but that didn't stop you from impaling him on your scythe." Chiffon shot back. Arnette sat back her eyes wide in shock. As soon as the words came out her mouth Chiffon regretted it. She knew how much Arnette resented how she had been back then and it was an uncalled for insult.

"Yeah…" Arnette said quietly looking down at her plate.

"Arnette, I'm sorry that was wrong. I shouldn't have said that." Chiffon apologized reaching out and holding Arnette's hand.

"Chiffon's right, maybe we are jumping the gun on this one." Varen said at last making everyone look at him in surprise.

"Varen, you've been questioning this place since before we even left and after what we just saw you were equally upset!" Attia said angrily. Varen waved a hand at her to speak quieter.

"That hasn't changed, but I'm also reacting solely on emotion and feelings not factual evidence. Those girls walked out there and got beat up really bad. We are sitting here judging them and this facility even though they walked out there and gave it their all. That's not fair to them and I after thinking more on it I've decided to reserve judgement. I don't want to insult those girls who are choosing to try and be Pandora regardless of their compatibility." He explained and Attia sat back.

"Well, it's not like I'm angry at them, I just think it was embarrassing." The small white haired Pandora answered back crossing her arms.

"I don't think anyone is arguing that Attia, it had to be shameful for them too knowing that they are still so far away. What we're saying is that they tried and are willing to go to great lengths just to stand beside us. That should be commended." Ticy answered.

"They're right this time Attia. Let it go." Arnette answered.

"They're here." Chiffon said quietly as the E-Pandora walked into the cafeteria. A large amount of the Pandora already seated turned to regard them. They were still very bruised and some with bandages. Nonetheless they all quietly retrieved food and took a seat at a table in the corner by themselves.

"Not very social are they?" Arnette asked out loud.

"Would you? They all took beatings from us Pandora and everyone is staring at them like they are some sideshow." Chiffon answered and Arnette nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I see your point." She agreed.

"What the…" Varen trailed off as his eyes followed a woman walking past their table. While focused on the E-Pandora no one else had noticed Elizabeth and Andre come in to eat. They had fallen behind everyone else after the exhibition and were just now arriving. They both walked right past the table all the Nightingales were seated at without so much as a word.

"Where is she going?" Attia asked.

"She wouldn't…" Ticy trailed off and a smile spread across Chiffon's face.

"She would." Chiffon answered as Elizabeth stood next to the table the E-Pandora were seated at.

"What do you want?" One of the E-Pandora's asked. The irritation in her voice was a clear indication of their current mood.

"Room for two more?" Elizabeth asked politely and the girls all looked at each other. Elizabeth took their silence as a sign of welcome and sat beside Amelia, the girl she had fought earlier. Her head was wrapped in a bandage that covered one of her eyes. Andre sat on the other side of Elizabeth and began to eat his food.

"Are you here to brag about your win?" Another E-Pandora said making Elizabeth look over at her.

"Gina, right? No, I am not here to gloat. I'm here to eat amongst comrades. Is that not common practice here?" Elizabeth answered and Gina sat back.

"Comrades?" Rattle asked and Elizabeth nodded opening a small container of sauce. Amelia hadn't looked up from her plate during the conversation seemingly content to ignore the conversation flowing around her.

"You all fought well." Elizabeth said sticking a knife into the container and spreading the contents over a piece of bread.

"You are here to mock us. Saying we fought well when all we did was get beat up." Gina argued narrowing her eyes.

"You can get beat up and still fight well. You can let your pride rest I assure you I'm not here to pour salt into open wounds." Elizabeth responded taking a bite of her food.

"Then why are you here?" Amelia asked at last before Gina could argue.

"As I said, I'm here to eat amongst comrades." Amelia set her fork down and turned to face Elizabeth.

"You're a Pandora. More than that you're a Nightingale from West Genetics. Even we are aware that being a member of that group makes you one of the best Pandora out there. We aren't even a fraction close to a Nightingale so you can understand why we are skeptical of your claims of eating with comrades." Amelia said.

"My status as a Pandora does not grant me some special power that sets me apart from those who consider themselves below me. You all are trying to stand beside us against the Nova. You can't do it the traditional way, so you are working to find a way to do it via other means. We were born with the compatibility to be Pandora. You are having to earn it through determination and sacrifice whereas we inherited it." Elizabeth explained.

"That sounds like pity." Gina said. Elizabeth took a sip of her drink and cleared her throat.

"There's not a Pandora in this room who doesn't recognize that you aren't up to our level yet. Just like there isn't a Pandora here who also doesn't recognize that you still went out and tried. The fact is you are already showing signs of being able to control Pandora powers without stigmata. Every Pandora here, came to help you all grow. To get to the next step needed to bring you closer to Pandora." Elizabeth responded.

"She's right!" A Pandora at the table nearby shouted.

"We're here to help!" Another added from another table. The E-Pandora looked around as one by one each table joined in trying to encourage them. Elizabeth took another drink to hide her smile.

"You're Elizabeth Mably right?" Amelia asked her mouth still open in shock from everyone cheering.

"I am."

"Are you _that_ Mably?" She asked and Elizabeth smiled while nodding.

"Yes, I am the daughter of the president of Mably pharmaceuticals."

"No way!"

"Seriously?" The E-Pandora all said their eyes wide.

"You have the best lip sticks ever!" Gina said.

"Pandora receive special pricing and as I said we are comrades, so that extends to you as well." Elizabeth said and the eyes around the table widened even further.

"Please say I can place an order through you!" One of the girls asked happily reaching out and clasping Elizabeth's hands.

"Of course I can handle it all from here and send it to our office." Elizabeth answered raising more excitement from the E-Pandora. Amelia watched her and failed to suppress the small smile now on her lips. She hadn't seen her friends this happy in a very long time.

"She's something isn't she?" Ticy said looking across the room at the E-Pandora crowding around Elizabeth.

"She's a born leader." Chiffon answered.

"She comes from one of the most powerful families in the world. By all accounts she should be a spoiled brat." Arnette said.

"She's not though. That's not how she was brought up." Attia added and Arnette nodded.

"What do you mean?" Varen asked and Attia looked over at him.

"Noblesse oblige."

Hours later Varen stood on the side of the sparring ring looking around the empty room. Very few were still awake or out of their room at this hour, but Varen was restless. He had told Chiffon he was going to take a walk around some of the facility to try and calm himself. He reached down and touched the mat that covered the ring that earlier he had fought Chiffon on, and even more recently Elizabeth and Amelia.

"Isn't it a bit late?" Arnette asked and Varen turned seeing her approach.

"Yeah, not tired yet. Why are you here?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I followed you. I think you know why." She said stepping up beside him, leaning on the platform the sparring arena was on.

"I don't have an answer for you. When Chiffon shattered my offhand I thought of your weapon out of instinct. It's the only other volt weapon I'd ever held so it just came to mind." He answered.

"Look, you can wield my volt weapon. That alone is unheard of…well, actually everything about you is unheard of, but that's beside the point. It's one thing for me to summon my weapon and you to wield it, but you can summon it." Arnette said and Varen nodded.

"It was just instinct. She disarmed me, I had a fraction of a second to think and thought that your scythe would give me an advantage."

"Have you tried with anyone else?" Arnette asked.

"Before I fought Chiffon for the very first time I tried with Ticy. I wasn't able to hold her weapon back then."

"It's been a long time since then, and perhaps you didn't have a connection to her like you do with us. What about Attia?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, I've never tried with anyone else." He answered.

"Well, I think we should both see Dr. Schmidtz when we get back home. A lot of your abilities are explained by the stigma cells present in your body. Wielding someone's volt weapon and even summoning it is something else entirely." Arnette said.

"Alright, I think you're right we'll see what she says." The lights flickered and dimmed as Varen finished talking. They both looked around as a loud hum of electrical current passed through the facility. After a few moments the lights reverted to their normal level of illumination.

"What was that?" Arnette asked.

"Power surge? I don't know. I'm going to head back. They want us back here tomorrow. I guess they made some modifications and want to retest the E-Pandora." Varen said and Arnette cocked her head.

"But, they just fought today. They are going to throw them back in against us tomorrow?" She asked and Varen shrugged.

"Like I said, I guess some modifications were made using the data they collected from today's matches."

"Modifications? What are they, machines?" Arnette asked.

"I have no clue, and to be honest I don't know if I even want to know. Good night Arnette." He answered. She waved a hand in response and turned resting her arms on the arena. She couldn't figure out why this place made her so uncomfortable. Another hum passed through the walls and the lights once more flickered. Whatever was happening was drawing large amounts of power and that alone worried her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Good morning everyone. For all of you, today's event will be short. After yesterday's matches we have modified the current serum used to give the E-Pandora their powers. This new serum called Mark 3 will bring them far closer to you than previously anticipated." Dr. O'hara said into the microphone as everyone in the auditorium listened.

Elizabeth shifted slightly as she listened to the doctor speak. After yesterday she was beginning to lean more towards how Varen felt about the facility. Her approval and well wishes before coming to the facility were slowly dissolving into mistrust. In concept the idea of giving normal girls a chance to be Pandora was great. What now concerned Elizabeth was the lengths they were willing to go.

"Mark 3?" Attia asked out loud pursing her lips.

"Yeah?" Varen asked looking at the small Pandora.

"Makes you wonder what was wrong with Mark 1 and 2 is all." She said still looking towards the ring.

"Our job is to help with this project Attia. Enough already." Chiffon said sternly. Varen glanced over at her in surprise. It had been some time since Chiffon had exerted her authority over anyone, but her tone and demeanor right now was serious. Right now she wasn't just their friend, she was president Chiffon and Attia noticed it as well. The white haired Pandora bowed her head.

"Sorry Chiffon, I'll keep my opinions to myself." Attia answered and Chiffon nodded.

"We will have a single match today to evaluate the differences that Mark 3 has had on the E-Pandora. Gina Purpleton." Dr. O'hara said as one of the E-Pandora stepped up to the ring. As she stood proudly Varen leaned forward staring at the girl.

"Chif…" He said quietly and Chiffon reached over and touched his arm.

"Yeah, I sense it too." She whispered.

"West Genetics Arnette McMillan." Dr. O'hara said and Arnette's eyes opened wide. She looked over at her friends once before standing reluctantly. She made her way down the walkway and up onto the arena standing to face Gina.

"Same as yesterday. Until one of you cannot continue." Dr. O'Hara said backing away from the arena.

"Scythe Machina!" Arnette called out as her weapon appeared in her hands. Gina reached out and lights raced along her arm forming into a long staff.

"She can summon it." Ticy said excitedly. Arnette rotated her scythe down so the blade rested along the ground behind her. She brought her left foot forward and bent her knees slightly. Her mouth opened and she breathed in deeply holding it for a moment before exhaling it. The sharp sound of a buzzer made her head snap up and push off with her feet.

"Acceleration!" Arnette shouted twisting in midair bringing the blade of the scythe around in a wicked slash towards Gina. The E-Pandora's staff spun once catching the blade locking the two together. Gina pushed sending Arnette back a step before dashing to the side faster than Arnette expected.

"Is that…" Attia trailed off.

"Acceleration." Elizabeth finished watching the two combatants closely. Arnette whirled the scythe around her body rapidly before propelling herself forward. She could barely keep sight of Gina with how fast she was moving. They slammed together again locking weapons before separating once more. Gina flipped the staff sending the end of it towards Arnette's chest. The red haired Pandora spun left pulling her grip higher on the haft of the scythe before slashing it up hard in an uppercut. Gina leaned back letting the blade pass by her face.

"The difference between yesterday and today is incredible." Andre commented.

"She's keeping up with Arnette and holding her own. They've done it." Chiffon said. Varen glanced over towards Elizabeth who also looked back at him their faces showed that their feelings did not agree with Chiffon.

Gina feinted right before swinging the staff around trying to catch Arnette in a blind spot. Arnette dove backwards rolling to her feet just as Gina followed up her attack with a series of well-aimed staff strikes. Arnette worked her scythe quickly parrying the staff with the pole of her scythe. The E-Pandora accelerated to the side running along the edge of the ring.

"Fine, have it your way!" Arnette shouted narrowing her eyes. "Acceleration!" She called running forward to intercept Gina. The E-Pandora could see Arnette closing in and Gina smiled maneuvering around to meet Arnette head on. A second burst of sound echoed through the room as Arnette rocketed ahead faster than before catching Gina off guard. Arnette slipped the blade of the scythe down hooking Gina's leg sending her to the ground. In the same motion she spun on the ball of her foot swinging the scythe down in an arc stopping just as the tip of the blade rested on Gina's throat.

"Non interval double acceleration. She makes it look so good." Attia said smiling.

"I remember hearing about that my first year. She can activate a second burst without the lag time other Pandora have." Varen said as Arnette retracted her weapon and reached down helping Gina to her feet.

"That was amazing, well done." Arnette said patting Gina on the shoulder. Gina's face lit up as the other E-Pandora ran up and wrapper their arms around her. Arnette turned and walked down from the ring letting her weapon dissolve into the air. She returned to her seat beside Attia.

"Nice job Arnette." Varen said and she nodded.

"Thanks. She's strong, much stronger than they looked yesterday. Honestly, she is on par with a first year Pandora if not a second year." Arnette said.

"Whatever they did or changes they made seem to have been exactly what was needed." Ticy said giving Arnette a thumbs up.

"That's how it seems yes. I wasn't going easy on her, she was fast and just as strong." Arnette explained. Chiffon's face was still pointed towards the arena where the E-Pandora were gathered celebrating their friends progress.

"Chif, you can't possibly believe this is normal." Varen leaned close whispering to her.

"Our group has been able to operate with minimal bounds put in place. I don't want us to lose that freedom so we need to keep quiet. That being said, after today I'm sorry, but I was wrong to argue with you, Arnette, and Attia. There is definitely something very wrong here. That Gina girl, her progress isn't normal and I think whatever they did to make her do what she just did goes far human experimentation." Chiffon said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think your father would know anything? He is in charge of genetics right?" Varen asked.

"Correct, but I don't think this qualifies as genetics at this point. You were right Varen, this place is too remote. They want this program to be a secret and to keep it that way. I doubt he knows anything about what is going on here. He would be here overseeing the project if it was something related to genetics." Chiffon answered.

"We don't have a lot to go on her Chif. Just speculation really." He said and Chiffon sighed.

"Yeah, I guess for now we just wait and see if any other evidence presents itself. If we see or learn anything concrete, we need to let Sister Margaret know or maybe even General Renalt." Chiffon answered.

"I guess we just wait then." Varen said. Chiffon sat up nodding and got to her feet. Everyone was beginning to file out of the room to enjoy the free day they were given.

"We're going to hit the pool. Want to come?" Attia asked.

"No thanks, I'm going to go check on the weather. Curious if it's cleared up at all over these last couple days and if not see if Captain Lane is still around." Varen answered.

"Ticy and I have a few things to take care of then we can meet you all at the pool in a bit." Chiffon said.

"Elizabeth?" Attia asked looking over at the blonde Pandora.

"If it's alright I'll go with Varen. I'd like to walk a bit and stretch my legs." She answered. Attia nodded and turned walking towards their rooms. After everyone had left only Elizabeth and Varen stood in the hallway. Andre had gone with Attia and Arnette in what Varen assumed was Elizabeth's request. She wanted to be alone with him, and that meant Elizabeth had something to say.

"Shall we?" He asked starting to walk towards the vehicle depot. She followed behind him as wound their way through the hallways passing by a number of other Pandora and Limiters from other schools.

"What are they doing here?" She asked at last once a break in the traffic happened and they were alone walking.

"I don't know." Varen answered honestly.

"Look at this place. How much do you think all of this costs? So many resources poured into it. All the best Pandora in the world gathered together and an impossible amount of progress made in one night." She said.

"Starting to sound like me." He answered and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I know, please talk to me?" She asked.

"You know I agree with you. I think we are more sensitive to this kind of stuff because we were at the head of the Novitiate problem. We've seen more than most. It's a blessing and a curse really." He answered.

"I'm afraid for those girls. What if they are being mistreated or subjected to experiments that are dangerous?" She asked as they walked around a corner nearing the hangers.

"I know, but we have nothing to go off of. This is a Chevalier facility so we don't have any authority here. We are still technically students of West Genetics, not active duty Chevalier. Even if we were that wouldn't give us some sort of power to intervene here." He answered.

"Varen, I'm afraid of being wrong. I was in support of this whole thing until I saw what that Dr. O'hara did yesterday."

"We'll keep watch for now alright? At least until we see something more concrete." He answered.

"Thanks Varen." She said as they almost walked right into a group of girls just as they turned the final corner before the hangers.

"Elizabeth!" Amelia said in surprise. The other E-Pandora were with her and all smiled happily seeing Elizabeth.

"Amelia, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"They are running some tests on Gina to make sure the Mark 3 is still stable so we were going to step outside for a few minutes and see if the weather has cleared." Amelia answered.

"Is she alright?" Varen asked.

"She looked fine when she left with Dr. O'hara, they just want to make sure everything is normal." Amelia answered.

"Forgive me, everyone this is Varen Askiligar." Elizabeth said motioning towards him.

"Commander of the Nightingales right? The Justicar? It's an honor." Amelia said bowing low. The other girls all said hello bowing.

"Um, yeah nice to meet you please don't do that I have no position of authority above you." He said nervously.

"Sorry, it's just we only heard rumors about you and we saw you the other day fighting that Pandora. For a lot of us you are one of the people who inspire us to succeed." Amelia said. Varen stepped back shaking his head.

"Me? I don't understand." He stammered.

"You were a normal person who wanted to fight beside the Pandora. You wanted to do whatever it took to help them. Even as a normal man you were willing to give your life to stand beside them." She answered.

"Well, that's true, but I'm not as normal as you make me out to be." He answered and Amelia nodded.

"That doesn't matter. You volunteered and chose to be a part of their world before you ever knew you could do the things you do. Had your abilities never manifested would you have given up?" Amelia asked.

"No." Varen said without hesitation drawing a smile from her.

"Exactly. We don't plan on giving up either. I hope to stand beside people like you and Ms. Mably and prove that we are willing to do whatever it takes to fight with you." She answered proudly. The other E-Pandora stood a little straighter as Amelia spoke and Varen couldn't help but be impressed.

"Well, then for what it's worth I look forward to that day. No matter what happens here with this project whether successful or not you let me know. If everyone is as dedicated as you then I'll find a place for you with us." He said. Elizabeth's eyes widened a bit in response to hearing his offer.

"Thank you sir! Thank you so much!" They all said bowing once more.

"We'll be off now; Ms. Mably it was nice to see you again." Amelia said as they all filed past them and down the hall. Elizabeth looked at Varen and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"You really are a good man you know that?"

"After hearing your concern for them and that brief exchange with her I now understand how you feel. I was like them once not so long ago. I know how they feel, and I know the pain they must be enduring." He answered.

"You take care of those around you, above you, and below you. You and my father would get along very well. He is just like you in many ways." Elizabeth said.

"Noblesse oblige." Varen said and Elizabeth smiled.

"Precisely. My father instilled those values in me all my life. I see you practicing the same values and as such I follow you willingly. I'm a proud woman Varen. More than I let on to be honest, but I know that you are worth following."

"Thanks." He answered. He knew that before he even came to West Genetics, Elizabeth was a well-known and equally respected Pandora. Her praise was not something she would give lightly.

"I've been meaning to ask you something. Not that I'd ever think you would be dishonest, but please answer truthfully." She said and Varen looked at her questioningly.

"Alright, shoot."

"How far are you willing to go to protect those that you care about?" She asked.

"I'm not sure I understand, that seems like a simple question. One that you would already know the answer to." He replied.

"Let me ask the question differently. Would you start a war for us?" Varen stared at her for a long time.

"For a hypothetical question, that seems a bit strange. How in the world would I start a war with anyone? I'm just one person Elizabeth, I don't think I'm capable of such things, but yeah if it meant protecting you I'd start a war." He laughed shaking his head. He turned away walking into the hangar entrance leaving her trailing behind.

"I never said it was hypothetical…" She said to herself quieter than he could hear.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Attia and Arnette were the only two people in the pool room and it made them realize just how late it was. As the night had gone on people slowly filtered out of the pool until they were the only ones left. The solitude was calming and caused them to no longer care much about what time it was.

"We are going to have to leave at some point you know right?" Attia asked leaning her back against the wall of the pool kicking her legs out ahead of her.

"Just a little longer." Arnette said while faking a childlike whine.

"Andre left over an hour ago." Attia said.

"We'll go soon." The red haired Pandora conceded.

"So? You feel any different about this place?" Attia asked. Arnette dove under the water swimming a few feet before surfacing again.

"No, but I know it bothers Chiffon so I keep it to myself. I get it though she has a job to do as the student president. She can't go agreeing with our conspiracy theories or it would reflect poorly on her." She answered.

"Doesn't seem to stop Varen from voicing his concerns." Attia giggled.

"He's straightforward and honest. I like that about him." Arnette agreed and Attia nodded.

"Me too." They both fell silent looking at each other before quickly turning away from one another ashamed.

"Anyway, let's go it's late and I've had all the water I can handle for today." Arnette said swimming up beside Attia and pulled herself up and out of the pool. Attia followed behind her grabbing their towels off nearby chairs. They wrapped them around their bodies and walked towards the changing rooms. The lights in the room flickered rapidly for a few seconds before returning to their normal glow making the two girls stop.

"Seriously? I really don't want to be stuck in the changing room if the power goes out." Attia complained.

"Scared of the dark?" Arnette teased and the white haired Pandora pursed her lips.

"No!" They both walked into the changing room and retrieved their Nightingale uniforms from their respective lockers. They finished using their towels to dry their bodies before beginning to change into their normal uniforms. A loud hum passed through the walls and the lights dimmed slowly until they went out completely.

"Wow you called it!" Arnette laughed in the darkness.

"Arnette I can't see anything!" Attia cried from behind her. She could hear the small Pandora shuffling around.

"Just give it a few seconds we'll see if it comes back on." Arnette said still laughing.

"I don't like the dark and I'm not even dressed!" Attia continued to sob. Arnette followed her voice and reached out grabbing her arm.

"Just calm down and wait a second if it doesn't come back on we'll just follow the wall until we get to the door. Not a big deal." Arnette said trying to calm the small Pandora.

"Arnette I said I'm not dressed! I can't leave like this!"

"Just how undressed are you exactly?" Arnette asked incredulously. She had already changed into her uniform for the most part. Her top was unbuttoned and her skirt and leggings not straight, but that was all easy to remedy even in the dark. She reached around Attia's arm until she felt her back noticing there was no cloth.

"Did you at least get your…oh…" Arnette stopped as she moved her hand down her back and to her hip still feeling nothing.

"No." Attia sniffled.

"Hah! You are so slow that you are completely undressed! To top it off you're scared of the dark so you either sit here in the dark or have to come out where there will at least be some light in the pool room but risk showing everyone the goods!" Arnette let her go and was now full on laughing much to Attia's ire.

"I hate you so much please help me find my clothes they have to be here somewhere." She pleaded and Arnette took a deep breath calming herself.

"Or I can leave you in here while I leave. I mean you can come with the boys would love to get a look at you." She said cracking up again.

"Arnette!"

"Alright alright I'm just kidding." Arnette said. They fumbled around in the dark for a few minutes until they were able to locate Attia's clothes. After a few more she had managed to put herself into some semblance of order clothing wise. They felt along the wall until they found the door leading out of the changing room and stepped out into the pool room. Emergency lighting illuminated the room to a degree that they could move safely.

"Would it kill them to install one of those in the changing rooms?" Attia said angrily motioning towards one of the wall mounted lights. They moved into the hallway leading out from the pool and began heading towards their rooms. A few people were present here and there, but for the most part everyone was most likely already asleep. Another hum vibrated through the walls, but the power did not seem to kick back in.

"Why does it keep making that noise?" Arnette asked out loud.

"It's a surge. Power is being drawn somewhere." Attia explained.

"Drawn where?" Arnette asked and Attia shrugged. They rounded a corner nearing the section of the facility that contained their rooms when another loud hum of electricity passed through the walls. This time it was louder and seemed to make the walls shake.

"Arnette?" Attia asked oddly as her friend turned and dove towards her wrapping the small Pandora up in her arms. They both crashed to the ground as the wall next to where Attia had been standing exploded outward in a shower of flames and metal. Warning sirens erupted throughout the facility as red colored lights came to life in the hallways.

"Breach in section 12A. All students report to your dorms immediately." A voice called out through the speakers situated throughout the facility. Arnette and Attia coughed as the smoke and dust settled slightly. She rolled off of Attia feeling water spraying over her body from various sprinklers overheard that now came to life.

"You alright?" Arnette asked looking over at Attia. The white haired Pandora stared past her with eyes wide. Arnette looked behind seeing a figure standing amongst the wreckage of the wall. Arnette's breathing became faster as she saw the ebony spike protruding from the figures back. Half the girls face had also changed into the reflective black material giving her a horrific visage. Where her right hand used to be was a long edged blade.

"It's her…" Attia stammered. Arnette looked on in horror as the girl stepped into the hallway with them from the hole she had created in the wall. Recognition flashed through Arnette's eyes as she climbed to her feet facing the girl.

"Gina...why are you…" Arnette trailed off recognizing the girl as the E-Pandora she had faced earlier.

"Arnette no!" Attia yelled jumping to her feet. She yanked her friend back by the arm as Gina slashed her blade arm out cutting through the air where Arnette had been standing.

"What is going on?" Arnette shouted stepping back as Gina advanced on them.

"She's completely novalized! Look at her body and her eyes, she's pushed past the limit! Volt weapon deploy!" Attia answered summoning her meteor hammer into her hands.

"That's impossible, she doesn't even have stigmata how can she novalize?" Arnette retorted.

"I don't think we have time to dissect the possibilities right now Arnette. She's turning into a Nova." Attia said.

"Come on Gina wake up! Volt weapon deploy!" Arnette called out forming the scythe in her hands. Gina charged forward slashing her arm at the girls. Arnette spun away as Attia lifted her arm intercepting the blade with her hammer deflecting it cleanly. She rotated her body letting the momentum of her weapon spin around her body along the length of the chain she held. Arnette came back around dove forward bringing her scythe forward in a horizontal slash that Gina slapped aside with her arm. She ducked low as Attia's weapon raced forward and then retracted back into its circuit spinning around the small Pandora's body.

"Wake up!" Attia yelled at Gina who showed no signs of response.

"Come on Gina, don't make us do this wake up!" Arnette pleaded, but the girl ran ahead once more causing Arnette to pull the scythe in close using the pole to deflect the strikes. Attia sent her volt weapon out trying to disrupt Gina's attacks, but her speed made it nearly impossible to keep up.

"She's too fast!" Attia called out.

"Acceleration!" Arnette shouted stepping forward into Gina shoving her shoulder into the girl's chest. Her enhanced speed put enough power behind the move to send the E-Pandora back some distance away. Arnette breathed heavily as a small trail of blood dripped down her arm. Gina's blade had hit her during the shoulder tackle.

"Arnette, she's gone! We can't stop her how she is. She has no limitations like we do." Attia called out as Arnette set her feet once more.

"Then we hold her here as long as we can." Arnette answered with determination. Attia took a deep breath and stepped up beside her friend.

"Alright, we'll hold." Attia answered as Gina accelerated towards them again. Arnette jumped kicking off of the wall near her and spun her body in a corkscrew passing above Gina just below the ceiling. She slashed the scythe out similar to Varen's move that was able to catch Chiffon off guard. At the same time Attia flung her mace out low along the ground. Gina slammed her blade into the ground deflecting Attia's strike and reached up with her hand slapping the scythe away. The scythe cut deeply into her arm drawing a long line along Gina's arm.

"Come on!" Arnette said in despair as the cut along Gina's arm closed and repaired itself. Gina now stood between Arnette and Attia who settled into their stances once more.

"Attia!" A voice called out and the small Pandora turned seeing Elizabeth round the corner skidding to a stop.

"Elizabeth! Gina's novalized!" Attia called out as Elizabeth came up next to her. Gina raised her weapon and lowered her body preparing to accelerate.

"Look out!" Arnette shouted from the other side as Gina exploded forward her sword piercing ahead. Elizabeth's hands flashed to her sides as a barrier appeared around her stopping the blade before it could hit her. She clenched her teeth focusing on her stigmata to strengthen the shield without drawing too much from it. Sparks and small arcs of electricity danced around where the blade pressed against her barrier.

"Stop Gina!" Elizabeth cried as the barrier shattered and the blade shot ahead clipping her shoulder. It ripped through her uniform and a spray of blood followed as it tore into her. Gina retracted her blade and hopped backwards once more between the three Pandora.

"Elizabeth!" Attia yelled grabbing Elizabeth and steadying her.

"I'm alright. We have to help her somehow." Elizabeth said her voice full of concern.

"Gina?" They turned seeing Amelia standing behind Attia and Elizabeth. She stood in shock looking at her friend who seemed to stare back with lifeless eyes. Amelia walked between Elizabeth and Attia tears welling up in her eyes. Gina's blade lowered as Amelia approached and Elizabeth and Attia gasped as Gina's eyes shifted to what seemed to be normal human eyes.

"Ame…lia…" Gina choked.

"Gina! I'm here Jina come back to us!" Amelia begged now running up to her friend. Amelia grabbed her shoulders shaking her slightly as Gina continued to struggle to fight her own body.

"Lie…" Gina said barely able to keep herself in control.

"What? Gina stay with me!" Amelia sobbed wrapping her arms around her.

"Mark 3 was all a lie." Gina said before her eyes turned black and she once more lost control of her own body. The three Pandora ran as fast as they could to stop the blade that Gina now raised to cut Amelia down.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Move!" Charles shouted jumping over Elizabeth and Attia's shoulders slapping Gina's blade away just before it could pierce Amelia's body. She shoved Amelia aside roughly getting her out of harm's way locking up against Gina's weapon. In both her hands she held a pair of twin edged punching daggers that she used to push Gina back.

"Charles!" Arnette shouted in relief as she ran in from behind Gina to assist.

"Get back! You were ordered to your dorms!" Charles snapped back. Arnette stopped mid run looking on in confusion.

"She novalized we can do this together!" Arnette answered and Charles shoved once more sending Gina back a step.

"You were given a direct order from Chevalier to return and remain in your dorms. I can handle this on my own, return to your rooms." Charles responded coldly.

"What is wrong with you she needs help!" Amelia cried as Attia knelt down beside her putting an arm around her.

"We can subdue her Charles if we work together." Elizabeth said calmly holding her bloody arm.

"If you continue to disobey the orders of this facility then you are committing treason and I will execute you myself!" Charles screamed spreading her legs wide her daggers equally spread facing Gina.

"Are you insane? What is your problem Charles?" Arnette shouted. Gina accelerated forward charging at the small blonde Pandora. Charles reached a hand up pressing a button on her headphones before jumping into the air.

"Tempest Typhoon!" She called out splitting apart into multiple copies. Everyone stared in awe as her copies seemed to form copies of their own and rain down on Gina. Somewhere in the midst of the chaos Charles caused she landed a series of kicks against Gina that sent her flying to the ground.

"Don't hurt her she's still alive in there! We heard her!" Amelia begged, but Charles seemed to ignore her pleas. Arnette gripped her scythe desperate to help, but now feared the wrath that Charles threatened upon them. The small Pandora had seemed polite enough before, but now it was like she was a machine. All her previous personality that had socialized with them was gone and she was consumed by her duty as a Pandora.

"I'm ordered to eliminate the threat. I will follow Chevalier's orders. That is our purpose as Pandora." Charles spat walking calmly towards Gina. Her copies had vanished as she stalked the fallen E-Pandora.

"She's still in there! Don't murder her!" Amelia wailed fighting against Attia's hold. Attia looked on feeling the same way Arnette did about Charles. Outside of combat she was just a normal girl, but now, she was the perfect soldier. Loyal and utterly committed to Chevalier regardless of the order given.

Gina stood up again slashing hard at Charles who sidestepped the strike easily. She countered with a series of rapid stabs of her daggers that Gina backpedaled to avoid. Arnette backed herself up further as the two approached her still afraid to take any action. Charles twisted sending an elbow into Gina's temple staggering her. A knee followed into Gina's midsection. She fell to the ground on her back stunned from the hits. Charles jumped back and tapped into her stigmata forcing her body to split apart once more.

"Tempest Typhoon!" She screamed again leaping high above the fallen E-Pandora. Elizabeth's eyes snapped wide as lights flickered to life around Gina's face. The E-Pandora's mouth opened in a soundless scream as the lights converged.

"Charles, look out!" Elizabeth shouted as a beam of energy shot forward exploding into the ceiling and through Charles who was diving down towards Gina. Concrete fell around everyone from the blast as smoke and dust filled the hallway blocking everyone's vision. Everyone coughed as the dust began to settle, a few loose pieces of ceiling concrete falling to the ground.

"Elizabeth!" Chiffon yelled running around the corner with Varen right behind her. Elizabeth didn't seem to notice their arrival as she stared forward at the sight of Charles knelt down on one knee over Gina. The left side of her headphones were a mangled mess of electronics as well as a portion of uniform, but she was otherwise unscathed by Gina's release of energy.

"Oh no…" Elizabeth said covering her mouth as she saw one of Charles's blades pierced through Gina's face to the hilt. Arnette looked away grimacing as she too could now see through the cloud of smoke and dust. Attia looked down sadly strengthening her hold on Amelia.

"No! Why did you do it? She was still conscious! She was still alive and you killed her!" Amelia screamed tearing at Attia's hands. Attia struggled as Amelia's face twisted in anger. Chiffon ran over helping Attia hold the E-Pandora in place as she kicked and screamed. Charles slowly stood sliding her blade free from Gina and kept her head bowed.

"Oh god…" Varen trailed off still unsure as to what had all happened here.

"You're one of the strongest Pandora here and you murdered her! She was still alive and you didn't care! All your strength and you should have been able to stop her without killing her, but you didn't! Bring her back!" Amelia shrieked and Varen looked over towards them.

"Get her out of here, she doesn't need to see this Chif." Varen said softly and she nodded pulling Amelia along with Attia's help. Amelia cried uncontrollably into her shoulder as they got her around the corner. Arnette released her volt weapon and slowly walked past Charles who still stood with her head hanging down. She stopped beside Varen and touched his arm shaking her head sadly as she followed Chiffon and Attia.

"Come on let's get you taken care of." Varen said putting his arm around Elizabeth. Charles looked over meeting his eyes for a moment before she looked down once more. Elizabeth made no move to resist him as he helped her walk. A small group of Chevalier Pandora ran past them as they followed the same way the others had gone. Varen remained silent as they walked slowly along the halls. The warning sirens and lights had since turned off and aside from the noises slowly receding behind them where the combat took place it was silent. Emergency lighting was still the only lights in the facility, but it was enough to see where they were going.

"Don't let me go." Elizabeth said with a slight shakiness to her voice. Varen could feel her body trembling slightly as he continued to walk with his arm around her.

"Elizabeth…" He said unable to find any further words.

"She killed her Varen." Elizabeth said after much effort.

"Yeah." He answered still not sure what he should say. He hadn't seen anything that happened. The fact that he even arrived at the end was only because Chiffon insisted they go. They had already been settled in for the night when the sirens went off, and Chiffon seemed to know their friends were in danger.

"She…Gina, was novalized. She doesn't even have stigmata so how can that happen? Amelia…she recognized Amelia and talked Varen. She wasn't fully gone, and Charles…my god she killed her." Elizabeth choked. Varen had never seen Elizabeth like this. She was always the collected one who spoke with dignity and grace. A voice of reason and intelligence that meshed perfectly with her demeanor. Now, she felt fragile. Like she would break if he dared to squeeze her arm.

"I don't know Elizabeth let's just get you taken care of for now." He answered trying to distract her.

"She said it was a lie. The Mark 3 serum. She said it was all a lie." Elizabeth said and Varen swallowed hard.

"After your shoulder is looked at we can talk about this more. For now, you need to get that cut looked at and get some rest." He said still trying to steer her mind away from what happened.

"Why did she kill her Varen?" Elizabeth asked looking over at him. Her eyes felt like they bored into his very soul as if they were pleading for an answer.

"I don't know Elizabeth. Charles is one of the strongest Pandora in the world. Her reasoning is known only to herself." He answered as neutrally as possible.

"She threatened to kill us if we intervened. She was going to execute us if we disobeyed the orders to return to our rooms." She said and Varen looked over at her once more.

"She said that?" He asked and the blonde Pandora nodded her head slowly.

"She is not right in the head Varen. How could she be so normal before, but then treat us like that?" Varen sighed listening to her. Even without knowing the full story he trusted Elizabeth implicitly. She would never embellish her story to convince him. That meant that everything she was saying was true. Gina had somehow novalized. Arnette, Attia, Elizabeth, and Charles somehow became involved resulting in the death of Gina. To complicate it further, Gina seemed to have been able to suppress the affliction enough to communicate. That was all he was able to gather from what little she had said.

"I hear you Elizabeth, alright. I'm not disregarding what you said, but I need you to focus on the right now. Once your shoulder is bandaged up and you have some time to sit and rest we will revisit this. I trust you and I believe everything you just said, but please right now let's focus on you alright?" He said sternly forcing her to shift her mind elsewhere.

"Alright, thanks Varen. I went to find Attia and Arnette before everything happened. Andre said they were in the pool so he was still in our room. He ok?" She asked.

"I'm sure he's fine. He is probably worried that you haven't returned yet so let's get you back soon." He said smiling. She nodded as they made their way to the medical facility.

Almost an hour later Varen left her with Andre at their room before returning to his own where Chiffon was waiting sitting on the edge of the bed. She stood as he entered waiting for him as he took his shoes off. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tight.

"Did Elizabeth say anything?" Chiffon asked and Varen nodded.

"Yeah, she told me everything, what about Amelia how is she doing?" Chiffon stepped back and shook her head sadly.

"She's not good. We were able to get her to Dr. O'hara, but she's a mess. One of her best friends novalized and was killed in front of her." Varen put a hand to his head taking a deep breath.

"She didn't have stigmata Chiffon, how can she novalize?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I think she told Amelia how before she died." She answered.

"Mark 3." He said and Chiffon nodded slowly.

"What do we do?" She asked sitting down on the bed again.

"Nothing. At least for now, nothing. Chevalier can't let something like this be left untouched so let's wait and see how they respond. If something is up here I expect they will take action right?" He asked.

"I hope so, yes."

"Those girls…they don't deserve that Chif. They just want to help us, and now one has died in that pursuit." He said sitting beside her.

"This…is a bit frightening I won't lie." Chiffon answered resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know; it scares me too."

"Now you know one of the risks we Pandora must face. Our own bodies can kill us just as quickly as a Nova. Draw too much on our stigmata and we can become one of them. Not enough and we won't have the strength to win." She said somberly.

"Yeah…" He muttered. She touched his face and turned it towards hers.

"Forever." She said and he closed his eyes nodding.

"Yeah, together forever." He answered holding her hand.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Everyone gathered in the auditorium the next morning by the request of Chevalier Pandora that came around early. This left little time for Varen and his group to talk with one another regarding the previous night's events. In truth he figured that was part of why this meeting was taking place so early. They wanted to get an explanation out before those involved had any time to talk.

The entire visiting student body of Pandora once more filled the auditorium finding seats. From what Varen could tell just based off the little bits of talking he could overhear it seemed no one knew what had happened last night. Nearly everyone had been confined to their rooms so it made sense. People already had pieced together that this early morning meeting would most likely discuss the alarms from the night prior, but no one knew anything further.

Varen could see that stress on the faces of his friends. Even Ticy and Andre seemed downcast. Elizabeth, Arnette, and Attia must have talked to them last night. Out of everyone Elizabeth still looked as pained as she did last night. Varen doubted she even slept much, and he couldn't blame her. She looked tired, but more than that she looked defeated. It brought an equal amount of pain to his own heart seeing such a proud Pandora brought so low.

"Good morning everyone." Dr. O'hara said through the microphone in her hand. Everyone quieted down as she stepped up into the sparring ring. She waited a few moments until the noise had quieted down and she had the rooms attention.

"Thank you, good morning. Please forgive the earliness of this impromptu assembly. It is important that we address the events of last night with you. We apologize for any trouble that was caused, but must also thank the quick actions of our Chevalier staff and Pandora in attendance for their assistance.

Last night we regret to inform everyone that through a tragic accident one of our own E-Pandora lost her life. Unforeseen circumstances caused her to experience extreme psychosis which resulted in the loss of control of the Pandora powers she had. It is with great sadness that I relay this sad incident to you all this morning, but I assure you that with your help this will be an isolated incident. With all the top Pandora here we will be able to prevent unnecessary loss of life like what happened last night.

Today, everyone is free to relax and spend time amongst friends and comrades. In honor of our dear friend, Gina Purpleton, it is the least we can do. Her strength and determination will not be forgotten and from the ashes we will rise and stand beside you all." Dr. O'hara finished. The room applauded her speech with most in attendance feeling uplifted by her words. Regardless of the fact that her speech had told of a girl dying, everyone seemed in good spirits.

"Liar…" Arnette said through gritted teeth. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the arm rests of her chair.

"Psychosis? She novalized, they are sweeping it under the rug." Attia said. Her tone was no less venomous than Arnette's.

"Let's go." Varen said standing up swiftly reaching down and taking Attia's hand. He pulled her along grabbing Arnette's with his other hand. Chiffon and Ticy quickly stood and followed behind trying to catch up. Elizabeth stayed in her seat staring daggers down at Dr. O'hara. Andre looked at his Pandora, a look of concern spread over his face.

"Elly?" He reached out touching her arm. She shrugged it away and stood up.

"I have something I need to do. Please do not accompany me." She said walking away from her Limiter leaving him in shock.

"Get in." Varen commanded pulling Arnette and Attia into his room. Chiffon and Ticy followed right behind shutting the door.

"What are you doing?" Arnette yelled walking up to Varen angrily.

"I could ask you the same thing. You know what could happen to you if you don't watch what you say?" He snapped back meeting her gaze.

"You weren't there Varen how do you know anything about what happened last night? We sit and have to listen to that filth and you drag us away like children?" Attia shouted standing next to Arnette challenging Varen.

"Elizabeth told me what happened, that doesn't mean you can go publically talking without thinking." He answered.

"Why not? They are covering it up! Gina is dead because of them! You were against this from the start, and then you wanted to try and give them a chance, but now how can you defend them?" Arnette argued grabbing the front of his shirt. Chiffon took a step forward instinctively, but Varen waved a hand making her stop.

"Nothing has changed. I agree with you on all fronts, but I can't let you do something reckless. I know it seems like I'm defending them, but I'm protecting you." He said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"If being protected means I have to watch good people die then I don't want your damn protection. Where is the man who won the respect of all of West Genetics? The man who everyone knew that no matter how bad things got he would stand up for them. Have you become so blind in your self-appointed task to protect us that you've forgotten the very things you stood for?" Arnette said staring into his eyes. It was the first time that Varen looked back at her speechless. She let go of his clothes and pushed past him leaving the room with the slam of the door.

"These girls…they deserve more. You stood up for us when we needed it most. That's what being the Justicar was always about. Not just to stand up for us, but anyone who needs you. If you live in fear of the consequences of standing up for what's right, then you are silently accepting how they are treated." Attia said walking past everyone as well following Arnette. Chiffon and Ticy stood in silence along with Varen as he stared at the ground for many minutes.

"I know that I have influenced you a lot on how you feel about this place. You were skeptical before we even came, and I really tried to remain positive about it. I even yelled at Arnette and Attia about giving this place a chance. I know you tried to come around and reserve judgement, but now…" Chiffon trailed off shaking her head.

"You guys didn't do anything wrong. It's important to support projects like this. Even if they fail in the end we have responsibilities to uphold." Ticy said trying to make Varen and Chiffon feel better.

"Arnette and Attia…they're right on this. I agree we should always support Chevalier when they need us, but we should also say no when the situation calls. Following orders doesn't mean compromising our morals." Varen said quietly.

"Then what are we going to do?" Ticy asked and Varen looked up at her.

"If their lives are in danger, we're going to save them."

"I told you not to follow me." Elizabeth said angrily as Andre walked into their room they shared. She was seated at a desk typing on a computer terminal.

"I heard you." He said standing behind her. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"This isn't something I want you involved in Andre get out." She commanded.

"I swore to protect you when I became your Limiter. I'm right where I'm meant to be." He resisted and Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"Alright then, if you insist."

"You've accessed the facility file structure." Andre said and she nodded.

"I don't have full access, but I have enough. I'm sending an official findings report to the Mably family. It should be enough to launch a full investigation on the facility and Chevalier for mistreatment of those girls." She answered.

"I'm beside you Elly no matter what, but that is leaking confidential military documents." Andre answered.

"That's why I didn't want you here or anyone else. I don't want anyone else involved. Varen and the others cannot know about this." She said.

"He would help." Andre said and she nodded.

"That's why he can't know. Only us Andre alright?" She asked turning to face him.

"Just us, I understand." He answered.

"Chevalier is covering up the fact that Gina novalized. They are glazing over the fact that their serum caused it, and that she was killed. They show no signs of ending this project. More of them are going to die, and next time Pandora may die too." Elizabeth said typing on the keyboard again.

"You think your family can do something?" Andre asked.

"My father won't ignore this. Once he gets word of this type of facility and what is happening here he will take action. I'm putting my mark on it so he will know its authentic." She answered.

"Let's hope they act soon." Andre said and Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"What's wrong with him?" Arnette shouted punching the wall. She retracted her hand and cradled it as blood dripped down her now split knuckles.

"Arnette…" Attia said reaching out and touching her arm.

"Just what are we fighting for? We formed the Nightingales to hunt down people who looked to hurt not only normal people, but killed our friends. The Nightingales were born because we wanted to fight against those who wanted to kill our comrades. These E-Pandora are just girls giving all they have to be like us. Why won't he save them?" She cried burying her face in her arm.

"You know it's not that simple. He has to adhere to what Chevalier asks of him. If he doesn't then our family could be torn apart. I'm not saying he's right, but I don't necessarily think he's completely wrong either. If he makes a move for the E-Pandora, then we are all put at risk. It's the right thing to do, but it jeopardizes our livelihoods." Attia answered putting her arm around Arnette's waist.

"I hate this! I don't want to sit by and watch them suffer. Their friend was killed and the reasoning given was a lie. How do you think Amelia, and the other E-Pandora's feel right now? They are expendable to Chevalier and are being treated as such. Just lab rats to be thrown out when their usefulness has ended." Arnette said bitterly.

"I know; I just don't know what to do." The small Pandora answered leaning her head on Arnette's back.

"I know he's trying to protect us, but why won't do something. He could contact General Renalt or something right? I don't understand why he's just watching this happen even though he was against it from the start. I'm so angry at him and I don't even fully understand why." Arnette answered tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes you do." Attia answered stepping back from her friend.

"What?" Arnette asked turning her tear streaked face towards Attia.

"You know full well why you are so angry at Varen. You just don't want to admit it." Attia responded. Arnette balled her fists and her face twisted angrily as she breathed heavily.

"Shut up Attia! I don't want to hear it!" She screamed holding back from punching her best friend.

"You want to hit me? Fine, hit me! At least I've accepted how I feel! If that'll make you feel better to punch me then do it!" Attia yelled back in her face advancing on Arnette. The red haired Pandora backed up against the wall as Attia approached. For all her jokes about Attia's height right now she seemed taller and stronger than she'd ever been before.

"Just stop!" Arnette yelled closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"No, you stop! You think feeling guilty for the rest of your life is any way to live? Why are you acting so childish!" Attia snapped back and Arnette's eyes flashed open furiously.

"Because I can't stop it! I see him every time I close my eyes! When I dream it's always about him! He haunts every waking moment of my life! The visions have been worse and more frequent he won't get out of my head!" She screamed bringing both her fists down onto Attia's chest. The small Pandora held her ground as her friend raised her fists and dropped them down on her chest again. The strength behind the blows grew less with each hit.

"It's alright Arnette." Attia said softly as Arnette fell to her knees pushing her face into her friend's body. She sobbed uncontrollably and Attia put her hands around her head stroking her hair.

"I don't want to anymore. Why can't these feelings just go away already? He'll never love me back." She cried harder into her chest and Attia felt tears fall from her own face in sympathy.

"You're strong Arnette, you'll make it." Attia soothed hugging her friend tightly.

Around the corner from where they were Chiffon held her chest to try and calm her heart that was now beating rapidly. She hung her head feeling ashamed that her friends were in so much pain. Quietly as she could she walked away slowly trying to cope with something she'd never felt before.

Heartbreak.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Varen sat on the edge of the bed staring at the floor. He hadn't moved from that spot for hours now. Arnette and Attia never came back from the short argument they had in the morning. Chiffon and Ticy had left to try and find the two, but never returned either. Elizabeth and Andre seemed to have shut themselves in their room and weren't answering any attempt to contact them.

It wasn't often he found time to himself, but now he felt more alone than he had in a long time. Guilt racked his mind as he kept playing the mornings events over and over. Arnette and Attia stood up against him for what they believed in. The very same thing he believed in and yet he had told them no. It made his chest hurt just thinking about it. It hurt because he knew how right they were about everything. He was scared of Chevalier and what could happen if he tried to help the E-Pandora. The Nightingales were the best thing that ever happened to him, and the threat of losing their little family was terrifying.

A defender of Pandora who took vengeance on those who wronged them. That was how Attia described him last year. It was also her who told him that the word for someone like that was a Justicar. Shortly after the attack on West Genetics she was the first to stand, her Limiter dead at her feet and look to him. Against all protocol, and even risking punishment from Chevalier she was the first to salute him and give him that name. Arnette followed behind her equally risking everything to support him.

Now, he could feel his stomach tightening as he realized that for all the risks they had taken for him, he refused to do the same for them in their time of need. All these thoughts are what kept him in place sitting on the bed for the past few hours. It all made him understand that he wasn't protecting them from Chevalier. He was just trying to protect himself and cling to the things he had. That single fact was what made his stomach turn when he thought about it. Arnette and Attia hadn't said it, but he was being selfish.

He looked up towards the door as he heard a knock. That meant that it wasn't Chiffon or she would have just come in. He stood slowly and walked over to the door opening it. A very cheerful looking girl stood in front of him with her hands clasped together. She bowed quickly, her teal hair flowing with the movement of her head.

"Justicar, may I speak with you?" She asked.

"Oh, um Cassie hello. Is everything alright?" He asked and she nodded still smiling.

"Yes sir, I was just hoping to talk with you if you had some free time?"

"Well, right now is…it's just not a good…" He trailed off seeing her smile vanish. Once again he thought of Attia and Arnette and how much he had let them down.

"Oh…I see, I'm sorry." She said bowing once more.

"No, I have time. Sorry about that, just a little distracted for a moment. Please, come in." He said interrupting her. He didn't want to make the same mistakes again and it had to start now. Her mood seemed to immediately improve as she entered.

"Thank you so much!" She said happily. He guided her to the desk in the room and took a seat opposite her.

"You're a world ranking Pandora Cassie, please stop treating me like a superior. To be honest I don't really like being treated any different than other Limiters. So, if it's alright with you just call me Varen and no more bowing alright?" He asked light heartedly. She laughed and nodded quickly.

"I understand. I'm sorry for showing up unannounced, but after talking with Kyoichi and the other girls it was important I address this as soon as possible with you." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds important, what can I help you with?" He asked and she took a deep breath.

"I would like to request a transfer to your unit." She said proudly sitting up straight. He stared at her for a few moments digesting her request.

"You're a well-respected Pandora at East Genetics. Top of your class and best in the school. World ranked, and part of the group asked to represent East Genetics here. Why would you want to give that up?" He asked.

"All those things don't matter to me. What matters to me is the ideals that you all stand for. What you all fight for. You've taken being a Pandora and Limiters who defend people from the Nova and given it a greater purpose. You come to the aid of anyone who needs it. All of you, you're all heroes." She answered.

"How far would you go for those ideals?" He asked. The question came to his head after everything he had been thinking about. Even Elizabeth had asked him if he'd start a war for her. Now wasn't the time to back down and this question was as much a question to Cassie as it was to himself.

"Chiffon is a good friend of mine. By that extension I consider all of you my friends. I came here today so suddenly because I know what has to be done. I would like you to consider this my trial run if you will?" She asked.

"You didn't answer my question." He said, but he knew where she was going with this and it made him nervous.

"Yes I did. When the time comes, I am at your side." She answered and stood from the chair placing her fist over her heart. He wasn't able to formulate any sort of response as she walked out the door. His chest rose and fell quickly from the anxiety creeping into his mind. He stood and walked over to the bed falling face first onto it. Everything felt like it was spinning and he closed his eyes trying to make it all disappear.

"Wake up, something's wrong. Come on Varen get up." He blinked his eyes a few times letting them adjust to the darkness in the room. It was nighttime and he rolled over seeing Chiffon kneeling on the bed next to him, her hands shaking him lightly.

"It's already night? I fell asleep." He said groggily.

"It's past midnight, I came back and found you out cold so I let your rest." She answered quietly getting up from the bed.

"Varen, Chiffon! Please open up!" A voice called while banging on their door.

"That's Andre." Varen said getting up from the bed as well. He was still in his uniform and quickly straightened it.

"Hold on." Chiffon said quietly opening a drawer. She produced a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. She was only in her underwear and thin tank top so Varen waited until she gave him a nod before he opened the door. As he thought Andre stood in front of him looking more terrified than he'd ever seen him before. Varen pressed the button on the wall next to the door illuminating the room now that Chiffon was decent.

"They took her!" Andre said, his voice shaking.

"Who took who?" Varen asked. Varen looked over his friend and realized it wasn't just his voice, but his whole body was shaking.

"Elly, they took her!" He answered. Varen pulled Andre into the room and shut the door behind him. Chiffon walked over and helped sit him down on one of the chairs in the room.

"Take a breath Andre. What happened?" Chiffon asked calmly. He breathed deeply a few times before collecting his thoughts.

"Three Chevalier Pandora came to our room about half an hour ago and told Elizabeth that her presence was requested in central command of this facility." He answered.

"It's after midnight." Varen said repeating what Chiffon had told him when she woke him up.

"Yeah." Andre answered nodding.

"Andre, why would they take her?" Chiffon asked. Varen could tell from the tone of her voice that she was suspicious of something. The Limiter shifted nervously in the chair looking down a few times.

"If you know something you need to tell us so we can do something." Varen said.

"She sent internal documentation of this facility to the Mably family. She was trying to prompt an investigation into the events occurring here." He answered and Varen's eyes went wide. Chiffon covered her mouth with a hand in shock.

"Are you telling me she leaked classified documents to her family?" Varen asked making sure he understood his friend correctly. Andre nodded slowly looking down at the ground.

"My god what was she thinking?" Chiffon asked out loud.

"She told me not to tell you about it. She didn't want anyone else involved, but now I don't know what to do? What if they found out?" He asked becoming more frantic. Varen grabbed his arms and steadied him.

"Listen to me Andre. Everything will be fine. I will find out what is going on alright?" He said and Andre took another deep breath.

"Promise me you won't leave her alone." Andre begged.

"I swear. I won't let anything happen to her and neither will you. When did she send the data?" Varen asked.

"Just this morning. It hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet." He answered.

"Let's go to central command and see if we can find anything out." Varen said standing up from his seat. For a brief moment Andre looked relieved and a bit excited as he stood and began to follow Varen.

"Hang on I'll come with." Chiffon said grabbing her shoes.

"Chif, if for some reason something goes wrong can you please stay here?" Varen asked and she cocked her head slightly raising an eyebrow.

"I want to go with." She replied. Varen grabbed her shoulders firmly and put his head against hers.

"If something were to go wrong Arnette and Attia will lose it. Please, just stay here and keep them in line if something happens. Just this once?" He asked. She paused a moment and then nodded.

"Alright, but come back soon." She said leaning up and kissing him.

"Yeah." He answered turning and walking out into the hallway with Andre. They walked through the hallways following the indicators that led to the command center of the facility. Up ahead a door blocked their path flanked by two Chevalier Pandora.

"Can we help you gentlemen?" One of them asked stepping forward. Varen approached her and reached out to shake her hand. The Pandora did not move leaving him awkwardly standing with his hand extended.

"I hope so, Dr. O'hara runs the E-Pandora project here, but may I ask who the Chevalier authority is?" Varen asked letting his hand drop.

"Mark Spencer is in operational command here. Did you need anything else?" She answered. Her tone hinted at irritation and Varen didn't miss it.

"Only one other thing and then we will both be out of your hair. We need to speak with Mr. Spencer." Varen said and the two Pandora looked at each other.

"It's after midnight Justicar." She answered.

"I have a feeling Mr. Spencer is quite awake. My friend here would like to know why his partner, Elizabeth Mably was detained."

"Ms. Mably's presence was requested. The reasoning is of no concern of yours." The Pandora answered.

"Like hell it isn't! What are you doing to her?" Andre shouted losing his composure.

"When command is finished she will be returned. Have a good night gentlemen." She answered.

"If you won't let me see her then I'll go through you!" Andre said angrily stepping forward. Varen grabbed him stopping him from moving any further. The two Pandora snapped their hands out to their sides forming large orbs of energy similar to what Varen was able to do. They held them aggressively facing the two men.

"No! We understand, thank you for answering our questions." Varen said calmly pushing Andre back. The young man looked at him desperately.

"Varen…" Andre said trying to hold back his rage.

"Not like this Andre. It won't solve anything." He answered. Andre bowed his head sadly.

"Don't hurt her." Andre said to the two Pandora as Varen led him away.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"How is he?" Chiffon asked shortly after Varen returned. He took off his boots and sighed shaking his head.

"Not good, they wouldn't let us close to the place. We found out next to nothing about what's going on with Elizabeth. I told him we will try again later in the afternoon. He was ready to fight the Chevalier Pandora guarding the command center." Varen answered.

"I can't believe she did that." Chiffon said walking up and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"She took a risk to help those girls. I'm having a hard time finding reasons to say she was wrong in doing so." He answered resting his head on her shoulder.

"Because of what Arnette and Attia said?"

"That's part of it, yeah." He answered.

"Do you know why I chose you?" She asked. He blinked a few times, his head still on her shoulder before shaking his head.

"No."

"I been thinking a lot about last year. About everything that's happened. When you first stepped off that transport I thought you were crazy to be at a genetics facility. You were a 24-year-old man who would serve no actual purpose. It was perplexing why you were so determined to be with us.

Then you told me about your sister, Rin. I understood something about you then. Something that is part of who you are. You will always fight for those you care about. It doesn't matter the obstacle, or the distance, you fight. Every time you get knocked down, you stand and try again. It was inspiring much of the time to watch you.

That night after your first carnival something inside me clicked. Varen, I've been a Pandora my whole life. I was born into it as you know. I didn't become one in my later teenage years like everyone else, I've always been one. As such it has been my whole life training to be the best Pandora I could. To fill the shoes my mother left. I never took the time to be a normal girl.

That night though, you treated me like one. More than that you looked at me like one. You didn't simply see me as the student president of West Genetics. You didn't look at me as the first ranked student, and you certainly didn't treat me like the first ranked in the world. I was just a normal girl to you and I know you were checking me out." She giggled.

"Chif…" Varen started, but she put her finger on his lips.

"I liked it. I liked it a lot, and I wanted you to keep looking at me like that. It was nice to be desired by someone. Everyone respected me, but no one wanted me. Not like you did and it made me want you back. It was exciting and new for me. I hope you didn't think less of me when we finally became partners." She said nervously.

"Why would I think less of you?" Varen asked.

"Before you I had never…you know? Done…that." She said shyly. Chiffon and shy were two things that when combined Varen rarely got to see. At least not like this. Typically, she covered it up with anger around him.

"You know; we sort of skipped over the whole being just partners thing?" He asked and she looked at him quizzically.

"How so?"

"We were friends for quite some time before that night. Chiffon, when you made me a real Limiter we didn't simply become a Pandora and Limiter linked to one another. I guess we never officially acknowledged that we're dating." He said and she blushed more.

"Yeah…" She said quietly.

"What's wrong with you? You never act like this." He said.

"When Elizabeth comes back, and this is all over we'll go home right?" She asked.

"Of course."

"And you still love me as much as you always have?" She asked looking up at him.

"I do." He answered. He guessed that she must be stressed from all the events happening. He hadn't spent as much time with her as he would of liked. After their first day here things had begun to spiral out of control and it must have been getting to her as much as it was affecting him. He understood that right now she needed him and it was his responsibility to be with her.

"Forever right?" She asked.

"Til death do us part." Varen laughed.

"Then marry me." His laugh stopped abruptly as he heard her words.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"When this is all over, marry me." He had heard those words before somewhere. Not from Chiffon, but someone else had said those exact words. He was silent for a few moments, but unable to piece together where he had heard them or from who. For now, it didn't matter.

"Alright." He answered and he felt her chest rise and fall a bit quicker.

"I mean it." She said and again he felt like this conversation had taken place somewhere before. Word for word everything felt like it had been repeated from somewhere else.

"I know you do. So do I." He answered and he saw the tears begin to fall down from her eyes.

"Please…" She stammered reaching up and wiping her eyes that showed no signs of stopping. Varen grabbed her face and stared into her eyes. This close he could see the lines of energy racing back and forth along her irises.

"Nothing would make me happier." He said and she cried harder pushing his hands away burying her face in his chest. He let her cry holding her back as she shook.

"I don't have a ring." He said at last.

"I don't care. You can get a real big one later." She sobbed and he couldn't help but laugh. He felt her laugh as well and she leaned back wiping her eyes.

"So, what now?" He asked and she took a deep breath recovering from her emotions.

"Let's get everything settled here and get back home. I don't want to be here anymore." She said.

"Chiffon, getting everything settled here won't be done very easily." He said. She smiled widely and held his hand.

"Finally, you're back." She said.

"Huh?" He asked not sure what she meant.

"I know that look in your eyes. Arnette and Attia were right, you weren't acting like yourself. So lost in trying to protect us that you weren't focusing on the things that really mattered. Right now though you look like you did that day we stood in front of Chevalier and asked to form the Nightingales. You're going to save those girls aren't you?" She asked and there was no fear in her eyes as she said it. Just as she recognized something in his, he now saw the same thing in hers.

"Yeah, we're putting a stop to this. Starting with Elizabeth we won't leave any of them behind." He answered and he saw her face brighten.

"Welcome back Justicar." She said hugging him tightly once more.

"After we get Elizabeth back I'll settle things with Arnette and Attia. They deserve an apology." Varen said.

"Me too, I was just as wrong in this as you were. Then we expose this place for what it is." Chiffon said. Varen looked over at the digital read out on the display near the bed.

"It's almost three in the morning already. I really doubt I'm going to sleep after all this tonight." He said shaking his head.

"Yeah, me neither, but this is good. I feel like this is how we get everything back on track." She said optimistically. She walked over and flicked the light switch in the bathroom. She shut the door and he heard the shower turn on. He took a seat at the desk and figured he would start planning out what they would need to do later in the day. First thing was to figure out Elizabeth's status and resolve that situation. Then they could all figure out how to once more follow Elizabeth's lead and save the E-Pandora.

"Hey!" Varen's head jerked up hearing Chiffon yell. She was standing in front of the bathroom door, a towel wrapped around her.

"Yeah?" He asked. She reached down and pulled the towel free letting it drop to the ground. All reasoning and thought disappeared from his mind seeing her standing casually with nothing on.

"Get in here." She commanded.

"Sure, ok." He responded with a distinct lack of intelligence.

"We have a few hours til everyone wakes up so we can practice for our wedding night." She winked spinning in a circle and walking back into the bathroom.

"Few hours?" Varen asked in concern.

"Hey do you think this sink would hold my weight?" He her voice call from the bathroom and shook his head laughing.

"You look as bad as I do. I feel better knowing that I'm not alone and that you were as equally concerned about Elly that you couldn't sleep either." Andre said later that morning. He was sitting at the table in Chiffon and Varen's room and his eyes were puffy and he clearly had not slept at all.

"Definitely did not sleep that is true." Varen answered back taking a drink of coffee that Chiffon had made. She was happily going around the room straightening the bed and picking up a few various items that were scattered on the floor. Varen glanced at her and her eyes met his. She put a finger up to her lips and winked smiling mischievously.

"Did you need help Chiffon?" Andre asked politely and she sucked in her breath trying not to laugh. Instead she snorted and covered her mouth quickly.

"Nope! I got it, but thank you!" She answered grabbing a few more scattered items off the floor nearby. Items that until about two hours ago had been neatly arranged on the dresser nearby. Items that Chiffon had scattered aside angrily before pulling Varen on top of her and the dresser. Varen shook his head embarrassed and put a hand up to his temple.

"You guys didn't get into a fight because of me did you? It looks like a storm came through here. I'm really sorry if I caused issues, but I couldn't do this alone." Andre said with a bit of panic in his voice.

"No, not at all Andre nothing of the sort. I'm glad you came and told us. Honestly, no fighting or…anything like…that…" Varen answered, his voice slowing down as Chiffon moved over to side of the couch and bent over to pick up a bottle of shampoo. She looked back at him still holding the same smile she had just a moment go. From where Andre sat he couldn't see her, but Varen flushed instantly.

"Alright thanks again guys I really appreciate it. As long as everything is alright you just look a bit pale." Andre said and Chiffon snorted again covering her face.

"I'll be fine once we get Elizabeth out of there." Varen answered which seemed to cheer Andre up a bit. He could hear Chiffon humming as she continued to move around the room cleaning.

"Me too, when do you want to head over there?" Andre asked. Varen heard him, but from the corner of his eye behind where Andre was sitting Chiffon laid down on the bed grabbing a book out of her bag that was nearby. She rolled onto her back while flipping open the cover to where she left off.

"Soon?" He asked quietly as she lifted both her legs making her skirt shift up. The book lowered just enough so he could see her eyes.

"Um sure." Andre agreed.

"Now. Let's go now." Varen said standing up suddenly and Chiffon quickly brushed her skirt down hiding her face behind the book. He could hear the sounds of her snickering and he glared at her as she continued to hide.

"Great let's go. Thanks again Chiffon." Andre said getting up and heading for the door. He opened it and left waiting for Varen in the hallway.

"You're dead." Varen said quietly once Andre was out of earshot. Tears rolled down Chiffon's cheeks as she continued laughing rolling onto her side and off the bed. She stood up wiping away the tears.

"Aw come on, just a little fun." She said sweetly putting her arms around his neck. She pressed her mouth against his roughly pushing her tongue into his mouth. He felt one of her legs rise up and wrap around his waist.

"Hey…" He said between breaths and she pulled back putting her nose against his.

"I am really happy." She said.

"Me too." He answered and she let him go sticking her tongue out flicking it over his mouth.

"We can start earlier tonight." She whispered turning and walking back to the bed. Somehow, this girl still knew how to make his heart race. She knew every possible way to take the darkest of times for him and bring light. He walked quickly to the door wanting to get everything with Elizabeth taken care of so he could come back to her. The smile she had on her face since last night was something he could never forget.

Behind him Chiffon looked away sadly as her thoughts drifted back to Arnette. Even a night lack last night wasn't enough to make her forget the pain she had witnessed Arnette experience. This wasn't something she could help Arnette with and it hurt. How would she react when she learned that they were getting married? Thoughts that were interrupted as the door opened and Andre stumbled in nearly knocking Varen over.

"Elly!" He cried as two Chevalier Pandora tossed the blonde Pandora into the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Before anyone could even react the two Pandora slammed the door shut leaving Elizabeth on her knees. Her normally long blonde hair was disheveled wildly. Her eyes were dark and lifeless showing no signs of alertness. Most concerning was that she was stripped down to her underwear and her button up shirt that hadn't even been buttoned.

"Chiffon, blanket!" Varen yelled and she ran to the bed pulling a blanket free. She tossed it to Varen who then handed it to Andre. He wrapped it around Elizabeth covering her body. He helped her up and led her to the bed. He helped lay her down and her eyelids fluttered clearly on the verge of exhaustion.

"She can stay here Andre. You too, OK?" Chiffon said grabbing her shoes.

"What did they do to you?" Andre said brushing Elizabeth's hair back.

"Let's go Chiffon." Varen said and she nodded.

"Varen…" Andre called out trying to contain his emotions.

"Yes?" He answered turning to face Andre who gripped Elizabeth's hand tightly.

"Don' let them get away this."

"I won't." Varen answered leaving the room. Chiffon kept step beside him as they walked through the hallways passing by numerous other Pandora beginning their day. A few eyed them curiously since the way they were walking was with a clear purpose. It was hard for them not to sprint to the command center and break the doors down with force if necessary. Their shared senses through the stigmata was enough that they both knew just how angry they were. He could feel Chiffon's anger rising with each step, and that alone was something to fear.

"Whoa! Slow down champ!" Varen narrowly missed knocking over a red haired Pandora that was around one of the corners.

"Ah, sorry Ms. Elipton my fault." He said hurriedly.

"Powerwalking is good exercise I hear, but a little dangerous in these halls don't you think?" Roxanne said with a laugh.

"Right, powerwalking I'll keep that in mind. Sorry Ms. Elipton, but we need to be somewhere, please excuse us." He said walking past her.

"Call me…Rox…anne?" She said seeing Chiffon follow behind him without even glancing at her. She gulped hard having seen Chiffon's face as she passed by. Her hair stood on end and instinctively her hands went to her sides ready to call her weapons. She had seen that look on Chiffon's face one other time at the last world carnival. It was not a face she had hoped to see again.

"I don't really have a plan Chiffon." Varen said as they walked.

"It's simple we find out why they did what they did to Elizabeth." She answered.

"You really think they'll just let us in?" He asked.

"Then we break the door down." She answered resolutely. They came around to the entrance of the command center finding the same two Pandora Varen had encountered in the early morning. They both instantly shifted into a stance that showed they were ready to attack if necessary.

"Mark Spencer, where is he?" Varen asked.

"Stay where you are Justicar. Do not make us use force." One of the Pandora called out as he continued to advance. Chiffon quickened her pace advancing just a step ahead of him.

"Move." She said coldly and even Varen shivered hearing her voice. There was no emotion in it. The two Pandora seemed to tremble visibly as well. Even amongst the Chevalier ranks Chiffon was well known.

"This area is off limits from students, halt!" The other Pandora shouted.

"Move." Chiffon repeated nearing the two Pandora. The doors behind them opened suddenly revealing a man who looked to be in his early forties. He had short, light sand colored hair cut short and wore a Chevalier uniform adorned with a number of medals. Chiffon came to a stop and Varen stepped up beside her.

"Mr. Askiligar and Ms. Fairchild, good morning. I expected as much from him, but you Ms. Fairchild? This is most unbecoming of a student body president." The man said clucking his tongue.

"Excuse me?" Varen asked angrily.

"I know who you are Mr. Askiligar. I know that you seem to think that you are above the laws and rules Chevalier has laid out. You parade your little group around free of restriction and act like you hold some form of authority. Let me be clear, you do not come here and make demands. You are a genetics student nothing more. This facility and everything in it belongs to Chevalier and as the commander you answer to me." The man said, his tone rising.

"What did you do to Elizabeth?" Chiffon asked her fists clenching.

"Your father would be disappointed Ms. Fairchild. You were the shining example of what all Pandora should strive to become. A shame to see that you have fallen so low as to be paired with him." He responded and Varen could feel flares of energy back-lashing through their connection.

"Don't you speak of my father or me like that. What did you do to her?" Chiffon shouted holding her ground.

"Ms. Mably sent classified information to her family. She put this facility, her fellow Pandora, and all of Chevalier at risk. We do not take such actions lightly, and she was dealt with accordingly. All of West Genetics will be removed from this facility tomorrow morning." He said.

"Removed?" Varen asked confused.

"Your services are no longer necessary and it is clear that you and the representatives from West Genetics were poorly chosen. As such you will be sent home first thing tomorrow morning. The E-Pandora project has no use for people like you." Mark Spencer replied. Varen and Chiffon stood in silence both unable to find the words to respond.

"The E-Pandora project will continue?" Varen asked at last.

"Of course, and perhaps without you here to sabotage it I believe we will succeed. You are lucky that we don't court martial you and all of your group. Unless you would like to press this matter further, then that can be arranged." He responded coldly. Again they both stood in silence letting everything sink in.

"Well, I have more important things to attend to. It was an absolute pleasure to meet you both. Have a safe trip home." He said, every word dripping with sarcasm. Even after he had returned into the command center and shut the door, both Chevalier Pandora following him they couldn't move.

"Chiffon?" Varen asked and she turned her head towards him.

"We're going home." She answered.

"Yeah." He answered.

"He knows we saw something we shouldn't of the other night. That's why we're being sent away without official punishment. That's why Elizabeth is still here." Chiffon said and Varen nodded.

"They're sweeping us under the rug like Gina." Varen said after thinking for a moment.

"Remove the people involved and no one can question them anymore. We get to go home freely without fear of repercussions and they get to continue on as if nothing happened." She responded. They both turned and began walking back towards their section of the facility where their room was.

"I…don't know what to do." Varen said as they walked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We can go home Chif, and act like nothing happened. Go back to how it was before we came here. We can tell everyone we're engaged, get married, and start our life not just as Pandora and Limiter, but husband and wife." He said and this time when he mentioned marriage her face did not light up.

"Yeah, we could do that…" She trailed off.

"We'd have to leave them behind. The E-Pandora I mean." He said.

"Yes we would." She answered continuing the navigate through the halls.

"Chif?" He asked and she looked over again.

"Yeah?"

"I won't leave them behind." He stated flatly and he saw the hint of a smile on her mouth.

"No, I suppose that just wouldn't do." She answered. They finally arrived back at their room and entered finding not only Andre and Elizabeth still inside, but also Arnette, Attia, and Ticy. Arnette looked over and saw them enter. She walked up to Varen standing directly in front of him and stared into his eyes.

"Are you still OK with letting this happen?" She asked. It wasn't angry like her tone had been when she last spoke to him. It was distant, and hinted at disappointment. He could see that Elizabeth was awake, but still looked exhausted. Everyone looked at him waiting to hear his response.

"How far are you willing to go for them?" He asked looking over at Elizabeth. She held his gaze weakly, but did not blink.

"As far as it takes." Arnette answered without hesitation.

"Then let's sit down and figure out how we are going to do this. Whatever we're going to do, we do it together and it has to be soon. They are sending us home tomorrow." He said and everyone looked around at each other.

"Are you saying that you'll help?" Arnette asked. Her voice sounded hopeful and Varen put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Arnette. You too Attia, I was wrong. I'm so very sorry I didn't stand beside you when you needed it most. I'm here now, I'll do my best to make up for it." He said and her mouth hung open slightly.

"Coup d'etat is what we're talking about right?" Ticy asked.

"Yes, anyone who doesn't want to have any part of this speak now. If we do it, we all have to be in." Varen said and waited. Everyone remained silent staring back at him.

"Are you ok?" Chiffon asked looking at Elizabeth.

"They tried to break me, but I'm not backing down." She answered.

"Everyone understands what we're risking right? I'm not going to sugar coat this so let's be upfront right now and get this out of the way. The best case scenario is we help these girls escape and the world finds out about what's going on here. Chevalier shuts the facility down to protect its image and we walk away like heroes, but in the back of Chevalier's mind they know we betrayed them.

Worst case is we fail and are branded as traitors. We won't go home and our lives as we know it will be over. No second chances and no going back." He said.

"This is why we formed this group. I won't let more people die helplessly." Attia said.

"We aren't fighting the Nova. We're not fighting some creature that the Novitiates created. We're going to be fighting Chevalier Pandora, and they will try to kill us." Varen added. Everyone took a moment to let sink in the scope of what they were about to agree to.

"Any Pandora that stands by and let's innocent lives be sacrificed does not deserve to be a Pandora. It is our obligation to protect those who cannot protect themselves." Elizabeth said weakly.

"You guys really don't mess around do you?" Ticy said light heartedly and everyone chuckled.

"Alright, then we go tonight. Late when the majority of students are in their rooms. We need to get to the E-Pandora dorms. Lastly, we need the data on Mark 3 otherwise we have no proof. As far as getting out of here we'll need to get to the hanger and commandeer an Interceptor." Chiffon explained.

"You make it sound easy." Andre said with a nervous smile.

"I know, and I wish it would be as easy and simple as I just put it, but it won't. At best we make it to the E-Pandora with little issue, but once they are out all hell will break lose." Chiffon answered.

"I have a question. What if they don't want to be rescued?" Ticy asked making everyone look at her.

"I've thought about that too, and it is a gamble. If they truly accept being here and taking part in what is happening I won't force them to leave." Varen answered.

"But by the time we learn that we will have already started our plans into motion." Ticy answered and Varen nodded.

"Right, we have to hope we can get to them with no issues and if it comes to pass that they wish to remain here then we cancel everything and simply go home in the morning." He answered.

"This is a horrible plan you know that right?" Arnette asked shaking her head.

"So was jumping out of the transport at a few hundred feet, but we made it work." He answered with a wink.

"Ok, tonight then." Arnette said.

"Tonight." Everyone echoed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"You know, I thought that as the day went on I might question things. I'm not though. Nervous? Yes, but it's a good kind of nervous. I feel like this is the right thing to do fully, and don't even have a shred of regret." Ticy said as her and Chiffon walked to the cafeteria. On their way they had passed a few Chevalier Pandora here and there who all seemed to be watching them closely.

"I'm sorry Ticy, you just joined us and look what I've gotten you into." Chiffon answered sadly.

"I wish more than anything I could have been there with you in Kaizu. I'm happy I get to be here for this. It's the right thing to do and I get to be part of it this time." Her friend answered.

"People are going to get hurt Ticy, maybe worse. Doing the right thing shouldn't mean that others have to suffer." Chiffon said.

"I'm not excited at the prospect of fighting, but it's what we are trained to do. Trained to fight so we can do so in place of those who cannot. Even if that means fighting against the very people who gave us that strength." Ticy answered.

"Don't get all philosophical on me." Chiffon laughed elbowing Ticy in the ribs lightly.

"Well, you know I'm right." Ticy said slapping her arm away.

"As usual yes." Chiffon responded. They arrived in the cafeteria and collected a few things to bring back to the room where everyone was gathered. Once they had gathered enough food for everyone they made their way back towards the student housing section.

"Let me help." A girl said reaching out and taking a few items off Ticy and Chiffon's hands.

"Eh, Cassie?" Chiffon exclaimed in shock.

"Morning girls." The teal haired Pandora answered.

"It's really ok Cassie we can manage." Ticy said.

"I insist. Besides, from the looks of all this food you are clearly eating with everyone back at your rooms. I wonder why you would be doing such a thing." Cassie said using her free hand to tap her chin with a finger.

"Cassie…" Chiffon said with a scolding voice.

"Well, if there's a party in the West Genetics' rooms then I would like to attend as well." Cassie said excitedly.

"Cassie." Chiffon repeated this time with a harsher tone.

"I want to help, no, I'm going to help." Cassie answered. Her voice showed that there was no room for argument.

"Help with what?" Ticy asked feigning ignorance. The teal haired Pandora looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"I've already spoken to Varen, and none of you have to say anything. Most people here are blind to what has been going on, but I'm not. I know what happened the other night with Gina." She said.

"How do you know anything that's going on?" Chiffon asked quietly.

"People talk Chiffon. Plus, I saw Amelia and a few other E-Pandora earlier. They don't look so good at all. Like caged animals." Cassie answered.

"Cassie this is dangerous you can't be involved." Chiffon said, but Cassie merely shrugged.

"I'm already involved. Once this is all done I expect a full acceptance to West Genetics and one of these fancy uniforms." Cassie proclaimed proudly reaching out and tugging on Ticy's shirt.

"You're insane." Chiffon laughed shaking her head.

"Just a little." Cassie answered sticking her tongue out.

"Seriously? Cassie Lockhart?" Arnette said excitedly as the girls returned.

"Seems so." Ticy answered.

"Thank you for having me, I'm ready to help." Cassie responded.

"I hate to ask to obvious question, but can we trust you?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, we can trust her. Where's Kyoichi?" Varen answered.

"He's collecting our things to bring here. I figure after tonight I won't be going back to our room." Cassie answered. Chiffon and Ticy started handing everyone portions of the food they picked up. An awkward silence filled the room as they ate with each other. Varen set his sandwich down after eating only a few bites and walked over to the closet. He pulled out a large bag and unzipped the main compartment. On the bed he began to lay out various pieces of black garments. After a few moments Attia stood first and walked over taking a few of the pieces. She nodded to Varen and moved to the other side of the room.

"What is that?" Cassie asked as Attia pulled her leggings off. She slipped her legs into the black tactical pants that she would wear under the skirt. Arnette also grabbed the clothes and began changing near Attia. One by one everyone got up and got their clothes quietly.

"These are our combat uniforms. Same thing we wore in Kaizu." Chiffon answered unbuttoning her shirt.

"Um, we're all in the same room…" Cassie said embarrassed. Everyone was in various stages of undress and looked around. To her amazement no one seemed to care.

"This might be the last time we are together. I don't think anyone in this room has any indecent thoughts right now. It's strange, but I don't want to be apart from anyone." Attia answered. Andre helped Elizabeth into her uniform as she was clearly still sore from whatever Chevalier had done to her. Before long everyone was in their Nightingale combat suits minus the ballistic vests that they did not bring. Everyone lined up as Varen pulled a few pieces of red cloth out of the bag.

Arnette put her arm out and he wrapped the band around it, tying off the ends tightly. One by one he wrapped the same band around each person's arm until everyone had the same red stripe. He held one more and walked over to Cassie taking a knee next to her.

"We wear this to symbolize those who lost their lives and to signify why we formed this group. To honor those who died so that we may live." He explained holding it out towards her.

"It got real heavy in here all of a sudden…" Cassie said nervously and everyone either laughed or cracked a smile.

"It's up to you Cassie, but as you can see we're a family. At times like this our bonds show more than usual. We've learned to trust one another implicitly." Chiffon said stepping up beside where she sat.

"I'm not getting naked." Cassie answered and Varen shook his head trying not to laugh.

"We are like a family, but we don't typically change together so I think you're safe." He answered and she nodded. She reached her arm out and he tied the red band around it.

"Welcome." Elizabeth said smiling clapping her hands quietly. Arnette grabbed their combat boots out of the closet handing them to everyone.

"Last chance to back out if anyone is unsure. We still have a few hours left and I'll understand if anyone is having second thoughts." Varen said, but again no one made any movements. A small knock at the door made Arnette bound over to the door. She opened it slowly finding Kyoichi standing holding a few bags in his hands.

"Ah, Arnette wasn't it? Cassie is here right?" He asked nervously and she backed up opening the door further to let him in.

"She's here." Arnette answered and he walked inside struggling to hold all the luggage.

"Thanks. Cassie I brought all our…what's going on?" He said noticing everyone clearly dressed for combat. Cassie stood up and helped him with the bags stacking them against the wall out of the way.

"It's just like we thought, they are going to make a move tonight. You don't have to come." Cassie said. Kyoichi took another look at everyone before facing his Pandora again.

"I told you before, wherever you go, I go. I'm in." He answered and looked over to Varen.

"I would never dream of splitting a couple apart." Varen shrugged and the teal haired Pandora blushed.

"You told him?" She cried out clearly embarrassed.

"What's the big deal? He's dating Chiffon there's nothing embarrassing about it!" Kyoichi answered.

"Jeez everyone really is hooking up these days." Attia scowled.

"Looks like it." Ticy agreed. Varen took a seat on the couch and leaned back closing his eyes. Elizabeth also laid back down on the bed while Andre sat beside her keeping an eye on her. The room fell silent again as everyone found somewhere to sit and relax and be alone with their thoughts. It wasn't long before Varen felt his consciousness drift away into sleep.

"Hey!" He opened his eyes hearing a girl's voice call out. Everything around him was pure white. He could not see anything in either direction from where he now stood. A great nothingness and absence of anything surrounded him and yet he felt solid ground beneath his feet.

"Hey!" The voice repeated, but he could not tell which direction. There was a familiarity to this place, like he had been here before.

"Who's there?" He answered and his voice echoed even though there seemed to be nothing that his voice could bounce off of.

"You're so much older now." The voice said from directly behind him and he spun around finding no one there. He blinked his eyes and shook his head trying to wake up from whatever this vision was, but when he opened his eyes he was still there.

"Where are you?" He asked desperately spinning in circles trying to find anything that would orient him.

"I'm so proud of you." He spun again and faced a girl who stood no more than a foot shorter than he was. Brown hair the same color as his own framed her face as she stood facing him. His mouth opened wordlessly, his breath caught in his throat.

"Rin…" He managed to choke out struggling to take a step forward.

"Hi Varen." She answered politely. He felt his eyes tear up hearing her voice again and stumbled forward falling to his knees in front of her. He clutched at her arms and hands as if she would slip through them again.

"Rin!" He cried lowering his head still holding one of her hands in his.

"Hey, come on you have to be strong remember?" His sister said sweetly kneeling down brushing a hand through his hair.

"You're alive." He said in between breaths looking up into her eyes. She smiled, but it was one of sympathy and sadness.

"As long as you live, I'll never truly be gone. Within you I will always exist." She answered.

"But you're here now, everything is alright now." He said anxiously. Panic began to creep into his voice and Rin shook her head.

"Don't look at me like that. I told you all those years ago that it wasn't goodbye. I'm glad you showed up here again. I wish it could be for longer, but it's almost time." His sister said.

"Almost time for what? Please don't go! Not again!" He pleased pulling on her hand. She leaned forward and wrapped her free arm around his neck holding him tightly.

"Varen, someday you will have to make a choice. A choice that only you can make. Just know that in the end everything will be alright." She said and he gripped her back trying to keep her close.

"No no no! Don't go! Not again!" He begged.

"Save your tears big brother, and remember that no matter how dark the night gets the sun will always rise" He jerked forward suddenly on the couch in his room sucking air into his lungs. Nearly everyone was slumped over asleep aside from Arnette who was sitting against the wall directly across from him. Her eyes were locked onto his and he realized her chest was rising and falling just as fast as his was. Chiffon was still asleep next to him on the couch. He looked back at the red haired Pandora across from him who now was holding a hand over her heart trying to calm its rapid beating.

"So that was your sister?" She said quietly and Varen's eyes widened in shock.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Varen nearly jumped off the chair after what Arnette said. No sooner had he stood up did a loud beeping draw both of their attention towards the sound. Elizabeth's eyes opened as well as everyone else and she hit a button on the clock nearby. It was nearly ten at night and she slowly pushed herself up until she was sitting.

"It's time." The blonde Pandora said shaking Andre to wake him up. Varen looked back at Arnette concerned.

"Later." She said under her breath and Varen conceded turning to help Chiffon wake up.

"How are you?" Andre asked Elizabeth as she stood up from the bed.

"Much better now that I've had time to rest. I'm ready." She answered. Everyone was now up and stretching fixing their clothes before moving out. They looked back at Varen who wiped his forehead still trying to recover from what he'd just seen.

"We ready?" He asked and all their heads nodded.

"Nervous?" Chiffon asked and he nodded.

"Little bit. Let's get to the E-Pandora dorms quick as we can and quiet. We'll go from there." He answered. Attia cracked the door open and peered outside looking down each side of the hall. She waved her hand and slipped out the door. They had all looked over the map that was provided to them and memorized the quickest way to get to the E-Pandora dorms. At each corner they stopped waiting for Attia to give them the go ahead to move up.

"Hang on." She whispered at one of the corners as two students from Midland Genetics unlocked their door and stepped inside. As soon as the door shut she passed around the corner walking as softly as she could up to the next intersection waving everyone forward. They continued unimpeded thanks to Attia's vigilance stopping when necessary or doubling back.

"Almost there." The small Pandora whispered behind her just as she reached another corner and fell on her rear. A long black haired girl with tan skin fell on top of her with a yelp.

"Ouch…" Attia winced rubbing her head.

"Oh no." The girl said scrambling off of Attia and onto her feet.

"They found us." The girl said behind her as seven or eight more girls ran up beside her. The rest of the Nightingales equally joined Attia after they saw the two girls collide with one another.

"Rattle right?" Chiffon asked and the girl turned her head. They were all dressed in the same outfits they wore when they sparred against the Pandora.

"Please don't do this." Rattle begged Chiffon.

"What is going on?" Elizabeth asked pushing her way forward.

"Ms. Mably?" Amelia called out finally joining the other E-Pandora.

"Amelia…why are you here, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked and the E-Pandora all looked at each other nervously.

"They're breaking out…" Arnette said in astonishment.

"We won't be thrown away like rodents. I won't let Gina's death be forgotten as just a statistic for this project. Even if it's you who stand in front of us Ms. Mably I'll beat you and get her name out." Amelia said defiantly.

"In here." Varen motioned towards a storage room nearby. Everyone slipped into the room and Varen shut the door quietly behind.

"We're here to help Amelia." Elizabeth said. Amelia stared at her blankly as if she hadn't understood what was said.

"You're…going to help us escape?" One of the E-Pandora asked.

"We'll get you out of here." Arnette said and the girls all brightened.

"I, don't know what to say." Amelia said softly overcome with emotion.

"You'll have plenty of time to figure that out, for now we need to keep moving." Varen said looking out the window of the door that led into the room.

"We can't leave yet; we need the data for the Mark 3 serum that caused Gina to novalize. Without it none of this will matter." Amelia said.

"Right, you know where we can get it?" Ticy asked and the girl nodded.

"Central command." She answered.

"Oh man…that's not the answer I was hoping for. You girls have no chance of getting in there." Arnette said.

"With this we can." Rattle answered holding out a small case that she opened revealing a syringe. Elizabeth looked up at the E-Pandora with wide eyes.

"Mark 3." She said and Rattle nodded.

"We don't care about dying. All we need to do is get one of us out with the data and show what is happening here. Nothing else matters." Amelia said.

"We can fight on par with you until it takes us over. By then we'll be long gone and the world will know the nightmares this place created." One of the other E-Pandora said. Chiffon looked over at Varen who stared back at her expressionless.

"Alright." Chiffon reluctantly agreed. One by one the girls produced a case and removed the syringe from each. They hesitated for only a moment before plunging the needles into their arms. The green liquid inside slowly entered their veins as they depressed the plunger.

"Now, the clock is ticking." Amelia said tossing the syringe aside and wiping a tear from her eyes.

"There's well over a dozen of us this won't be a silent thing anymore." Andre said and Varen nodded. Warning sirens erupted in sound as well as the same red lights that lit up when the incident with Gina occurred.

"They found out we are gone and that the Mark 3 serums were stolen." An E-Pandora said fearfully.

"We can cut through the C wing courtyard." Amelia said quickly moving up next to Varen

"Alright we're right behind you." He said and she nodded.

"Thank you, we won't forget this Justicar." She answered and he opened the door. They filed out following close behind Amelia as she sprinted down the hallways. The deafening sound of alarms and flashing lights surrounded them at each turn.

"It's starting to take effect, she's fast." Chiffon said running next to Varen.

"Yeah, it must work quickly." He agreed talking loud enough so she could hear him over the sirens.

"Stop!" A Chevalier Pandora shouted as they ran forward. A second Pandora stood beside her as Amelia jumped into the air spinning sideways letting her right leg lead. It connected with the Pandora's face sending her crashing against the wall.

"Acceleration!" Chiffon shouted charging forward sending both her fists into the mid-section of the other Pandora sending her sprawling across the floor. Both remained motionless as the group kept running.

"You just hit a Chevalier Pandora!" Attia yelled.

"I kind of liked it!" Chiffon yelled back with a wink.

"This way!" Amelia commanded turning towards a door and shoulder ramming it open. It led outside where snow was still falling, but no longer violently. It drifted slowly down from the night sky covering the ground throughout the open section of the facility. She skidded to a stop just outside the doorway as everyone else came up behind her.

"Traitors." Varen heard the word before he saw where it came from. He came up beside Amelia seeing the small blonde haired Pandora standing ahead of him. Her Limiter stood behind her, both in full combat gear.

"You…" Amelia growled through gritted teeth.

"I was wrong about you Justicar. I thought for a moment you were someone who lived up to the stories, but now I see I was wrong. I'm disappointed." The girl said letting her hands down to her sides as twin punching daggers formed into her hands.

"Stand aside Charles. We're putting an end to this charade right now." Varen answered.

"You are a soldier! Soldiers follow orders!" Charles screamed back spreading her legs and lowering into an attack stance.

"You saw it yourself Charles! They covered up what happened to Gina! They are killing these girls!" Arnette argued.

"So what? The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few! If it means that we can better defeat the Nova, then what does it matter if a few lose their lives in the process? The greater good is all that matters!" Charles shot back.

"Do you not hear yourself? You are condoning murder Charles. I don't understand why you are so blinded by obligation to a facility you only just arrived at a few days ago." Chiffon said.

"I used to look up to you. You were the last person I expected to turn against us. You don't deserve to be a Pandora." Charles spat at Chiffon.

"I'll kill you!" Amelia roared but a hand held her in place.

"Go. We can handle this." Elizabeth said standing in front of everyone as Andre joined her.

"She's a world ranked Pandora Elizabeth." Varen said and the blonde haired Pandora turned her head towards him flashing a smile.

"That means nothing to me. Get these girls out of here Varen. Can you at least do that much for me?" She asked. He stared back at her for a few moments before nodding.

"Alright Elizabeth." He answered. Charles furrowed her brow as Elizabeth stepped forward a few paces along with Andre.

"Rich girl wants to fight? Fine, let me educate you that money can't buy you strength!" Charles shouted slashing her blades together sending sparks flying out.

"Elizabeth." Attia said reluctantly.

"Go my friend and good luck." Elizabeth answered snapping her arms out to her sides bringing her satellites online. Varen put his arm around Attia pulling her along as they all ran back into the facility through the door they came from.

"There's another way we can go come on!" Amelia shouted leading them away. Arnette and Attia looked back at the door looks of concern crossing their faces.

"She can hold her own." Chiffon said trying to ease their minds.

"Charles is very strong." Arnette answered.

"There's a reason that Elizabeth is the second ranked student of our school yet fights so little. I fear that Charles may have awoken a sleeping giant." Ticy said. Up ahead three Chevalier Pandora blocked their path with weapons already in their hands. One by one volt weapons appeared into the Nightingales hands as well as the E-Pandora.

"Don't kill them." Varen commanded.

"Roger." Attia answered flipping her grip on the chain sending it snaking forward towards the Pandora. Varen and Chiffon leapt in first blocking the Pandora's blows allowing Ticy and Arnette to follow behind using the pommel and pole of their weapons to strike the Pandoras. Rattle and Amelia overpowered the third easily with Cassie knocking her unconscious with a swift strike from the pole of Amelia's weapon.

"We're almost there!" Amelia shouted picking up speed again.

"Amelia how much…" Varen trailed off as they pushed through a set of doors and saw a Pandora standing between them and the next doorway. She stood calmly in the center of the hall staring coldly at the group as they came to a stop.

"Surrender." She said coldly. Her genetics uniform blazer was unbuttoned revealing her t-shirt underneath. She made no move to prepare for a fight and almost looked bored staring at everyone.

"Julia Munberk." Chiffon said with a rare hint of fear in her voice.


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note:** I must preface this particular chapter that it is mostly unchanged from the manga. As I wrote the outline for this entire story, this scene in particular was one that had left a lasting impression on me when I read it in the manga. I did not want to betray the scene written/drawn in the manga (plus I doubt I could do any better) and as such have left it mostly unchanged. It is scenes like this that inspired me to write my own story and it flowed seamlessly into what I wanted to create. As such I incorporated it into my own work, but cannot take credit for nearly any of this chapter aside from my own descriptions of the events taking place. Thanks everyone. -V

 **Chapter 24**

Elizabeth stood across from Charles no longer noticing the cold enveloping her. Elizabeth had challenged Charles directly and the young Tempest Phoenix was more than happy to oblige. The bonds of sisterhood seemingly torn asunder now left with only bitter anger towards one another.

"You aren't above the regulations Elizabeth Mably! So help me if you do not drop this ridiculous charade I will kill you on the spot!" Charles yelled into the wind.

"It's truly a sad day that you, a role model of all Pandora, the people that children look up to, have sunk so low as to sit idly by while murder is committed." Elizabeth answered back.

"They knew what they were getting into when they joined this project Elizabeth. They were given an opportunity to rise from their terrible pasts!" Charles snapped back.

"Given an opportunity? Are you blind Charles? They are nothing more than test rats being used for this facilities twisted research and now are being discarded because they took a stand! How can you stand by and say you are fine with this atrocity?"

"Because, I trust that the decisions being made have the greater good in mind. I refuse to believe that whatever orders have been given are done so without the utmost importance and care." Charles answered as Elizabeth shook her head.

"You truly are lost in your unwavering dedication Charles. I can respect that trust, but this is wrong on an undeniable level. You're deluded and absorbed far too much into your duties as a Pandora that you've lost what made you human. You're nothing more than a pawn now. A mindless automaton for this facility and I pity you Charles Bonaparte."

"I don't need your pity Elizabeth. I'll show you that you are wrong in this. Tempest Typhoon!" Charles shouted charging forward in a dash. Her body split into seven copies twisting and spinning through the air as they raced towards Elizabeth.

"I'll cover you!" Andre yelled thrusting his hand forward. "Freezing!" Elizabeth watched as some of the copies stopped moving locking up in their tracks.

 _With freezing blocking her copies I can take care of them!_ Elizabeth thought to herself reaching down to her sides tapping her fingers on the Stigma controls for her satellites above her head. Charles smiled closing the distance.

"Freezing!" Citroen shouted breaking part of Andre's freezing effect.

 _No, we can't freeze them all!_ Elizabeth realized.

"Even if you get one of me with those toys…will you be able to find the real one?" Charles smiled as one of the many copies of the Tempest Phoenix appeared inches away from Elizabeth's face.

"Wha…" Elizabeth stammered as a fist slammed into the side of her face from Charles. The impact felt like it would snap her neck. Elizabeth's eyes were wide from shock as the pain lanced through her body.

"Elly!" Andre shouted reaching out once more pushing his freezing out again gritting his teeth concentrating as hard as he could on Charles's Tempest Turn.

"Citroen! Stay focused on neutralization!" Charles yelled back to her Limiter who nodded his understanding. Andre closed his eyes and dug deep into his own conscious before opening them once more pushing his other hand forward. A dual freezing field erupted from his body hitting Charles and Citroen sending the opposing Limiter to the snow breaking his concentration.

"Impossible!" Charles exclaimed as a shadow passed over her body.

"Your skills may be superior Charles Bonaparte…but your Limiter? I think not!" Elizabeth shouted sending her right leg towards Charles face. Charles shifted her clones through Andre's freezing and barely dodged the attack appearing behind Elizabeth.

"You tried to accelerate behind me? You didn't even do it right!" Charles laughed sending a flurry of fists into Elizabeth's abdomen and kidneys. "What's the problem? No more moral lessons?" Throughout the pain Elizabeth took each blow unable to keep up with Charles movements.

 _She could of already inflicted fatal blows…she's trying to ridicule me._ Elizabeth realized.

"Division shower!" Charles called sending her copies into a whirlwind around Elizabeth hitting her across the face over and over. "Come on this is no fun if you don't at least try!"

 _My Satellites fire converging light rays, she's too fast to make proper calculations. I have to guess._ Elizabeth thought trying to focus through the pain of Charles beating.

 _She can't…this type of opponent if the worst for a long range Pandora like Elizabeth. If even for a fraction of a second, I can stop all the copies_ Andre believed. Elizabeth's eyes widened as Charles locked in place frozen with equal look of shock.

"Tempest Typhoon stopped but how…" Elizabeth said looking back at Andre. Her mouth opened in horror as she looked at her Limiter reaching out with cracks forming around his hand and face. His eyes quickly glowing a brighter shade of yellow as he gritted his teeth, his body tearing itself apart. Citroen regained his footing looking on running up beside Charles.

"He's changing voluntarily? It's suicide!" Citroen yelled. Elizabeth ran towards Andre.

"Andre stop!" She screamed.

"What are you saying? Now is not the time to worry about me, this is your only chance, attack Elizabeth!" He shouted through the pain stopping her before she could reach him. "I'm not that weak! Even if from now until I die I'm completely exhausted I don't want to see you lose!"

In that instant Elizabeth spun working her fingers quickly triangulating the satellites above her rotating through countless algorithms and calculations to properly fire on her target.

"Are you crazy? You're leaving your partner to die for this meaningless fight!" Charles yelled. A blast of energy exploded inches from her body from one of the satellites and Charles eyes showed a hint of fear.

"It's not up to you to decide the importance of this fight. I decided it was right and Andre trusted me, we can't lose!" Another blast erupted from her satellites exploding on Charles in a plume of debris and smoke. Elizabeth looked back smiling at Andre who shakily raised his thumb up trying to force his stigmata back into proper synchronization.

"You fool, you think you've already won? I'll tell you one last time, you can't beat me!" Charles said as the smoke cleared revealing her uninjured. A translucent sphere or energy spun around her.

"That looks like the energy Varen uses…" Elizabeth voiced. Charles charged forward unhindered by Andre's freezing rapidly closing the distance. Elizabeth frantically worked her hands sending another beam that exploded just in front of Charles who stopped suddenly. In a blink she appeared behind Elizabeth and she cried out as she felt a fire like pain explode in her shoulder. She looked down with her mouth open seeing the punching daggers blade sticking from her back out her upper chest.

"Give up, this is over. If this continues I take no responsibility for what I will have to do." Charles said.

"We haven't lost yet!" Elizabeth screamed angling multiple shots behind her body that crashed into the bubble of protection surrounding Charles.

"Stop now, the difference between us is too much. Only a handful of Pandora can utilize this ability. Your attacks cannot break through. Don't you see? You lost this fight before it even started." Charles said. Elizabeth roared in protest again sending more blasts towards Charles who still held her impaled on the dagger blade. Again they exploded harmlessly on her shield with no effect.

"You are only a rich girl who knows nothing of the world. Loved by everyone, you're just a spoiled brat. You were given everything! You say you have to protect those that are weak, but hide under your father's wing! Your sense of justice is just to maintain appearances!" Charles accused ripping her blade free sending Elizabeth to her knees.

"This is why you can't understand something essential Elizabeth Mably. Everyone wants to protect the weak, but there are those who take advantage of the situation and insist they have the right to be saved. You've lived your life in your cradle, how could you ever know about it? Not all the weak are good people. There are those who will hurt others without a care, they can even abandon their own children…" Charles said as if thinking back to her own past. Elizabeth fell forward onto her stomach unable to stay on her knees any longer, blood flowing around her.

"You think you can help every weak person out there? What kind of fairy tale dream is that? You cannot accept that the sacrifice of a few to save the majority is what is truly right! The Nova could destroy us all at any moment, but you are more concerned with protecting the weak! What logic is that? Your kindness and determination deserve respect, but I'm betting my life on the success of this project and the will of my father. So long as your determination cannot overcome mine, you have no chance Elizabeth Mably."

"Father…your father is Mark Spencer…it all make sense now." Elizabeth said through the tears and pain. Charles stood in silence staring down at the fallen Pandora.

"Do you think you're betting more than Elizabeth?" A voice called out drawing Elizabeth back to her senses. "If by your logic all we have to do is bet more to overcome you then so be it. I'll bet all I have and prove Elizabeth is not wrong!" Andre screamed as cracks raced down his face and neck glowing red. Flames erupted around his eyes and wafted out of the cracks in his skin barely holding together. A freezing effect charged out of his body in all directions stopping Charles in her place once more and she looked on in terror as Andre slowing began lose his body.

"Stand up! You are not wrong! The life you're risking is the only thing that has value and because I believe in you I offer mine in return! Stand up! You are not one who kneels!" Andre shouted as Elizabeth struggled to her feet barely able to keep focus.

"OK, Andre." Elizabeth said quietly.

"Have you lost your mind you're going to kill your Limiter!" Charles yelled as another freezing pulse threatened to drop her to her knees. She had never felt such a powerful freezing effect in her life.

 _I have to continue freezing although my vision is blurring. I have to keep Charles in place. In the end this is the price I must pay. But...I've loved her since the moment I met her. Just look how she shines_ Andre smiled to himself as Elizabeth raced forward sending her knee into Charles stomach doubling her over. A blast from her satellite again ricocheted off the shield surrounding Charles.

"I told you, it's impossible!" Charles yelled forcing her will and stigmata to the limits dashing forward through Andre's intense freezing impaling her dagger into Elizabeth's abdomen. Charles smiled looking up at Elizabeth who equally smiled through the pain. That smile shattered Charles bravado.

"Andre…hold freezing for 30 seconds." Elizabeth said and Andre screamed once more letting his stigmata take control of him enhancing his power enough that Charles once more was held firm regardless of her strength. Citroen was thrown against a wall knocking him out from the impact.

"Enough! My shield will stop anything you can do! He's dying!" Charles yelled in fear.

"True, if you had your copies, but if he can hold you for 30 seconds I can amplify the satellites tenfold and pierce your barrier."

"Elizabeth!" Charles shouted.

"You said you were risking your life for your father and this project. Now let me teach you one thing. Even if you don't risk your life…" Elizabeth said as one satellite rotated into position in front of Charles and another behind her. The Tempest Phoenix looked on in terror. "True victory belongs to the righteous. Voltus Longinus!"

An immense beam passed between the two satellites shattering Charles shield and tearing through her midsection. Charles fell to the snow her volt weapons shattering as the snow turned red from her blood. She curled up holding her stomach a large hole torn through her entire body.

"For this reason, one as strong as you can lose against one as weak as me." Elizabeth said walking away kneeling down next to Andre who now lay on the ground. His body had stabilized, but cracks still ran down his cheeks from his eyes which bled heavily seared shut from the flames. His breathing came out in ragged gasps as she cradled his head.

"It was hard I know Andre. don't worry I'll save you." She cried rocking him slowly.

"It's already too late, even if you save him he'll never be normal again." Charles choked looking up from the snow. "You sacrificed him just to beat me and to satisfy your selfish ambitions. Is this what you meant by fighting for what's right?" Elizabeth set Andre down and walked over to Charles grabbing her by the front of her uniform dragging her face to face.

"Of course not you bitch! What is victory if you sacrifice the ones you love! Yet he has not stopped fighting Do you know why? I can't imagine you don't know why! It's because he didn't want to betray the convictions of the ones he loves! It was more important than his own life!" Elizabeth screamed in her face dropping her once more.

"It's true we believe in different things; I can't deny that. But everyone has something they want to protect. We are no exception. You too Charles, you should be fighting to protect what you love." Elizabeth said walking back to Andre slowly picking him up wrapping his arm around her body helping him walk away.

"Nobody wants to lose someone dear. This is true of the strong and the weak." Elizabeth said as she passed around the corner out of Charles sight.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Varen took a step forward holding a hand out towards Julia. She hadn't moved an inch since they encountered her. The calmness that seemed to surround her unnerved him more than anything. He also noticed that even Chiffon sounded a bit nervous to be facing her. No one was above Chiffon, but that didn't mean the Pandora they now faced was any less dangerous. Chiffon could beat her, but if she could fight on Chiffon's level then it was possible that before Chiffon could bring her down, she would kill everyone else.

"Julia, listen you need to understand why…" Varen trailed off as the sleeve on his shirt ripped open with a spurt of blood. Pain erupted from the wound as he fell to a knee holding his arm against his chest.

"Varen!" Chiffon yelled kneeling next to him pulling his hand away to see the deep gash along his forearm. Julia still hadn't moved from where she stood staring coldly at them.

"Surrender." She said as Arnette gripped her scythe hard and took a step forward.

"No, don't!" Chiffon yelled stopping the red haired Pandora before she could take another step.

"It's ok, go back and use the service hallway. It should get you to command quick enough. We can handle this." Cassie said stepping forward putting her hand on Chiffon's shoulder.

"Cassie…you're ranked below her." Chiffon answered.

"I know, I'm the weakest out of all of us, but I can at least buy you the time you need." Cassie answered.

"We got this." Kyoichi agreed.

"Thank you." Chiffon said helping Varen to his feet and turning everyone back the way they came.

"You owe me a cool uniform Ms. Fairchild!" Cassie shouted smiling.

"You got it!" Chiffon answered before they went through a doorway and out of sight. Cassie turned back towards Julia and took a deep breath.

"Where's your Limiter?" Cassie asked.

"Not necessary for this." Julia answered. Cassie inclined her head and turned towards Kyoichi.

"Stand down on this one. No matter what happens, let me handle this alone ok?" She asked and Kyoichi shook his head.

"She's alone we have the advantage Cassie!" He argued but her expression did not change.

"Stay out of it, or she will kill you. Understand?" He deflated hearing her words.

"I understand." He conceded and took a step back. She gave him a wink and faced Julia again.

"It's been a long time since we did this hasn't it Julia?" Cassie asked setting her feet apart.

"The end result will be the same now as it was then. The only difference is I will not go lightly." The dark haired Pandora responded.

"Good to hear." Cassie answered as lights danced down her arms. A single long blade covered her forearms reaching out ahead of her fists. She moved her arms into a ready stance and balanced her weight evenly on her feet. She closed her eyes and took one last breath before pushing off and diving towards Julia.

"They are herding us you know that right?" Attia said as they ran through the hallways.

"Doesn't matter keep going!" Chiffon answered.

"Oh no…" Ticy said as they pushed through a set of double doors. A group of Chevalier Pandora blocked their path. The doors had opened into a room where maintenance supplies were kept, but large enough that about a dozen Chevalier Pandora spread out facing them.

"We're so close…" Amelia said in despair.

"Then go." Arnette said drawing a curious look from Amelia.

"But…" She started, but Varen interrupted her.

"We'll hold them here. Go Amelia." He said. Rattle and the other E-Pandora stepped forward standing beside Arnette and Varen.

"We will help, get out of here Amelia. If anyone can get that data, it's you. Go!" Rattle shouted.

"Don't try it!" One of the Chevalier Pandora commanded holding a lance out in front of her body. Chiffon's claws manifested around her arms as she calmly walked forward towards the Pandora blocking their way. The E-Pandora summoned volt weapons into their hands and looked around nervously as Amelia turned and ran.

"Thank you!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Follow your captain." Varen ordered and they all broke into a run behind Chiffon.

Cassie coughed breathing hard on her hands and knees. A slow stream of blood fell from her mouth pooling on the steel floor. Her whole body was in pain from a multitude of small lacerations. East Genetics uniforms were nearly identical to West. Deep purple with white trimming. Now, nearly every section of white was stained red from her blood.

"Don't!" She cried as Kyoichi took a step forward towards her. Julia was called the Maverick for a reason. More often than not she preferred to work alone than with her Limiter. She also shared the same cold, emotionless demeanor that Chiffon adopted whenever she entered combat. The difference was that outside of combat Chiffon was a normal, happy girl. Julia, on the other hand never showed emotion. Even now she still stood where she had been since they came across her expressionless. Cassie had so far been unable to get within striking distance without feeling her skin slashed apart by invisible forces.

"I can't just stand here and watch this!" Her Limiter screamed back.

"Don't you move Kyoichi!" She ordered crawling back to her feet. Julia would not hesitate to tear him apart if he dared to try and activate his freezing ability. She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her uniform and spit out another bit of blood in her mouth. Forcing herself to stop shaking she settled into another stance preparing to charge again.

"Surrender." Julia repeated. Cassie looked down seeing the blood pool around her. Soon, she would be disabled from pure blood loss. Every injury she sustained came from somewhere she couldn't see. Regardless of how fast she moved Julia was able to repel her before she could close the gap. She let her stigmata synchronize with her body a bit further growling as she forced it to bend to her will without taking over her body.

"Quadruple acceleration!" She screamed flying forward with an enormous burst of sound that shook the walls.

"Your acceleration is impressive; I'll give you that." Julia commented waving a hand nonchalantly. Cassie's eyes widened as she was thrown backwards. As she flew back she watched her left arm bend awkwardly in a way it shouldn't be able to bend. The shower of blood that sprayed shortly after made it clear that Julia had severed it cleanly. Cassie screamed rolling on the floor grabbing at her bicep where her arm once was.

Two small devices appeared above Julia's head rotating lazily in the air. Visible pulses of wind echoed off each one as the Pandora stood, staring down at Cassie. Everything made sense now that her volt weapon was visible. Stigma satellites similar to Elizabeth that used compressed sonic energy as opposed to focused light energy that Elizabeth wielded.

"You are the fastest Pandora in the world. No one has been able to achieve Mach 2 speeds through acceleration. That is until you did it." Julia said as Cassie continued to cry out. Kyoichi dropped to his knees beside her and pulled her close.

"The energy my volt weapon utilizes moves at Mach 3. To put it simply, you are still not fast enough. Even at your top speed I simply send a burst of energy ahead that moves faster than you. At your current limits you cannot avoid it." Julia continued.

"Current limits?" Cassie said through labored breaths. She leaned on Kyoichi using her right hand to push herself back up to her feet. Her Limiter looked on in fear as she waved him back once more. Her skin had gone pale and the hallway around her was stained red with the large amount of blood she had already lost.

"Who said anything about me using my current limits?" Cassie said furiously shifting her right foot back. Julia rotated her hand slightly sending the satellites spinning.

"Surrender." The dark haired Pandora commanded again. Cassie's hair whipped around her face as she let her stigmata force more energy into her body. She bit down on her lip drawing more blood as she danced on the line between control and losing herself to the stigmata. The energy pulsed off her body fluttering her clothes wildly and her teal hair vertically above her head.

"Quadruple acceleration!" Her voice sounded like a freight train followed by the explosion of sound in the wake of her speed. Julia flicked her wrist and the satellites released waves of sonic energy arcing throughout the hallway towards her. The look of boredom on Julia's face disappeared as Cassie vanished from her sight

"This is divine speed." Cassie said and Julia now saw the teal haired Pandora crouched down directly in front of her. Cassie's right arm raced up in an uppercut slicing through Julia's arm at the shoulder sending her onto her back screaming. The stigma satellites disappeared as she clutched at her shoulder. Cassie fell to her knees and slumped to the ground.

"Stigma amplification…" She said to Julia who stared back at her tears streaming down her cheek. "Let's call it a draw." She finished, smiling at the dark haired Pandora before she fell unconscious.

Arnette bent backwards letting a sword pass a few inches over her nose before righting herself and countering with a swift slash of her scythe. The Pandora she faced maneuvered the blade back into an interception path slapping the blade of her scythe away. Nearby Attia twirled and flipped through the air twisting the meteor hammer and chain around her body to push another Chevalier Pandora's spear aside.

"They're strong!" Attia called out as Arnette flipped her scythe upside down using the pole to catch the Chevalier sword deflecting it.

"Little bit!" Arnette answered.

"You're only students. We've had years to master being a Pandora!" The soldier Arnette faces said angrily.

"Duck." Attia said casually to which Arnette instantly dropped low. The chain from Attia's weapon flashed through the air where Arnette's head had been connecting with the Chevalier Pandora's face sending her crashing backwards. Arnette threw her hands forward with the butt of the pole catching the Pandora who was focused on Attia in the stomach doubling her over.

"Keep practicing." Arnette said sarcastically rolling her weapon upright again.

On the other side of the room Varen and Chiffon rotated around one another parrying the attacks from four of the Chevalier Pandora. If anyone could have taken the time to watch they danced seamlessly working in unison to defend not only themselves, but each other from every strike that was aimed at them. Varen had initiated the Ereinbar Set with her linking their minds making it possible to rely on each other's senses.

"Up!" Chiffon called and Varen bent over letting her roll across his back slashing her claws out forcing one of the Pandora back. Chiffon noted the look of terror in her eyes having narrowly avoided being disemboweled.

"Stay in control Chif…" Varen said to her and she nodded once. He slashed his blade high deflecting a sword aimed for his neck and brought it up and over angled down behind his back. It caught a second sword that had come from another Pandora hoping to bring him down from behind. He cringed as the blade of an axe swooped across on his flank unable to free his blade.

"Too close!" Ticy shouted diving in front of the weapon pushing it aside with her zanbato blade.

"Thanks!" Varen said spinning to release his blade and raised the sword in an upward arc forcing the Pandora back a step. A few of the E-Pandora had been incapacitated knocked unconscious or unable to stand from wounds inflicted. They were nearly as strong as Pandora with the Mark 3 serum, but lacked actual combat experience. As such they were only able to hold their own for so long.

"Please hurry Amelia." Arnette silently prayed as the Chevalier Pandora charged them once more.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Varen fell backwards clutching his side where a Chevalier volt weapon stabbed through piercing his ribs. Chiffon moved quickly releasing her volt weapons catching him before he could fall bringing him down to the ground on her knees. Arnette, Attia, Ticy, and the remaining two E-Pandora left standing shifted in front to shield them. More Chevalier Pandora had arrived and they were now outnumbered two to one.

"Are you insane we're on the same side!" Arnette shouted at the enemy Pandora who slowly advanced on them.

"You are traitors, and will be dealt with accordingly per Chevalier's orders." One of the Pandora answered.

"We're all Pandora here are you ready to kill one of your own!" Ticy answered back.

"We've been purposely avoiding fatal blows, but they are going all out." Attia said quietly.

"You are not Pandora anymore, you are enemies. Surrender now or forfeit your lives." The same Chevalier Pandora ordered.

"Stay with me ok?" Chiffon said softly as Varen's eyes fluttered a bit his breathing becoming shallow. She moved his hand away seeing the sword wound along his left side.

"My lung…can't breathe." He answered. Chiffon ripped off a portion of her skirt and pressed it against the wound tilting him slightly. Her pants were already soaked with blood from where he lay on her and internally she fought off the urge to panic. The wound was nothing life threatening with genetics medical facilities, but she doubted Chevalier would be allowing them to simply seek medical attention.

"It's not that bad keep your eyes open." She lied.

"Yes it is, I can hear your thoughts remember?" He answered forcing a smile.

"I mean we'll get you to the medical wing and then it'll be fine." She answered back.

"Chiffon, get him out of here now!" Arnette shouted over her shoulder. Chiffon saw a small trail of blood dripping down Arnette's body where she had been injured as well. She noticed that everyone was bleeding from mostly superficial wounds. She could carry him and get him out of immediate danger, but it would mean leaving the rest behind.

"You can't…" Chiffon trailed off looking over at Arnette.

"Doesn't matter anymore! Get out of here!" Arnette yelled slashing her scythe in a wide arc trying to keep the Chevalier Pandora back. Attia stifled a scream as a spear cut into her thigh bringing her to a knee. She stumbled back to her feet backing up wobbling heavily unable to put much weight on the leg.

"There's too many!" Chiffon yelled and Arnette turned to look at her. Chiffon had never seen a more dangerous look on the red headed Pandora's face. It was one of pure rage.

"Get up Captain! Do your job and protect your Limiter! Stop sitting there watching him die like we had to!" She screamed shaking Chiffon from her shock. Chiffon looked down at Varen once more and she felt his hand hold hers.

"No one…left behind." He choked and she nodded setting him down on the ground gently. Arnette's rage disappeared as Chiffon approached her from behind. Ticy's eyes widened fearfully as her friend called her volt weapons once more. Arnette fell aside her anger replaced with uncontrollable feeling of dread.

"No…not again…" Attia said terrified as she backed up against a wall.

"Chiffon no!" Ticy pleaded as one of the Chevalier Pandora raised her weapon. Before anyone could react Chiffon appeared behind her and wrapped one of her claws around her head pulling her backwards.

"What does fear feel like?" Chiffon said quietly bringing her other gauntlet down onto the Pandora's midsection. Bones snapped as the girl tumbled to the floor in a heap.

"You monster!" A Pandora roared raising her polearm high. Chiffons crouched low accelerating faster than the Pandora could see enveloping her face with a claw. In one fell swoop she slammed her head down backwards onto the concrete cratering the floor. She spun grabbing the haft of a spear racing towards her head and crushed the weapon with ease shattering it into thousands of tiny pieces.

"Please no!" The owner of the weapon begged as Chiffon grabbed her arms and ripped them free of her torso tossing them aside carelessly. The girl fell backwards crying incoherently against the pain. Attia's eyes were wide with horror and her body shook violently in fear watching as Chiffon unleashed her wrath.

She had seen the aftermath of the carnival Chiffon had participated in. Dozens of Pandora were torn apart by her. All would live, but many opted to leave the facility giving up on being a Pandora out of fear. Others were forced to leave, their injuries too severe to be healed enough that they could function at a hundred percent. It was not the first time they had seen her fight, but it was the first time seeing her hold nothing back.

"Get away from me!" A girl pleaded waving a sword in front of her defensively. Chiffon vanished only to appear nose to nose with the girl impaling her claws into her stomach. She coughed up blood sliding off of Chiffon's talons onto the ground where she lay moaning.

"You Pandora are such pretty things." Chiffon said ominously accelerating again sliding along the ground grabbing a Pandora by the leg and using the momentum to throw her against the wall. The steel buckled under the weight of the Pandora caving in slightly from the impact. She bounced off the floor once and ceased to move.

"Die!" A Pandora screamed bringing her axe down towards Chiffon's chest. The blade cracked and exploded into fragments from the backside of one of the gauntlets Chiffon maneuvered to intercept the blade. Chiffon's face turned towards the Pandora who cried out turning to run.

"Make sure to beg, or else I never know when to stop." Chiffon giggled racing ahead slashing her talons low cutting the Pandora's legs off at the knee. Her body tumbled forward hitting the wall and she wailed clutching at where her legs once were. Arnette and Ticy's mouths hung open too scared to move as Chiffon's carnage continued. Unknown to everyone else, it was Ticy who had stopped Chiffon during her last murderous rampage. Once more she fought off the fear enveloping her and took the first step towards Chiffon.

"Don't!" Arnette yelled grabbing Ticy's arm.

"I have to, she's losing control." Ticy answered. Arnette looked over at Chiffon shaking her head.

"She's already lost it! We aren't safe!" Arnette argued, but Ticy pulled her arm free.

"I'll stop her, whatever that takes." Ticy said setting her blade forward. "Acceleration!" She called out rocketing ahead towards Chiffon. Ticy focused on her weapon manipulating the physical properties of it to force the metal to strengthen before she brought the blade around towards Chiffon. A clawed gauntlet raised high blocking the sword cleanly. She took another step forward pushing up against Chiffon shoving her body back.

Chiffon brought her second gauntlet ahead trying to catch Ticy off guard, but her zanbato angled down pushing the gauntlet away from her body before it could connect. So far it was holding together against Chiffon's strength. She ducked low as another claw swiped overhead and no sooner had she stood back up and was forced to leap high rolling through the air to avoid another set of talons cutting through the air.

"Chiffon!" Ticy let one of the claws come close drawing a series of shallow cuts over her forearm in order to send her off hand across Chiffon's face. Her friend's face and neck twisted from the blow. They stood there for a moment until Chiffon's face slowly turned to face her again.

"Ow." Chiffon said releasing her volt weapons and reaching up to run her cheek that was quickly turning red. Ticy breathed a sigh of relief and let her blade dissolve into the air. The remaining Chevalier Pandora had already retreated to escape Chiffon's grasp.

"Varen!" Chiffon turned and ran back towards where he was lying on the ground. His skin was getting pale and his breathing sounded like he was gasping to get what little air he could. Arnette and Attia eyed her cautiously as they began to check on the fallen E-Pandora and Chevalier Pandora that were littered around the room. Attia wrapped a piece of cloth around her thigh limping to try and avoid putting weight on it.

"Did you?" Varen asked not able to finish the sentence. Chiffon understood what he was asking and looked back at the girls trying to help the Chevalier Pandora.

"They'll live if they receive medical attention right away." She answered and could feel the relief pass through him.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"They wanted to kill us, but you were trying to make sure we didn't deal fatal blows. You can't always be so nice." Chiffon said her voice shaking slightly. A tear fell from her eye landing on his hand.

"Thanks." He repeated.

"Sometimes people have to die. You can't save everyone!" She sobbed. The girls stopped and looked over at Chiffon whose body shook while she cried. Attia looked over at Arnette who swallowed hard trying to keep her composure.

Everyone looked up as the walls shuddered slightly and a low rumble emanated throughout the facility. The lights dimmed before returning to normal. A few more series of sounds echoed through the room sounding like distant explosions. Ticy put a hand up to the wall feeling the reverberations passing through before stepping back.

"What is that?" Arnette asked out loud looking around nervously.

"Oh my god, in here!" A voice called out causing everyone to turn.

"Roxy!" Chiffon cried out as Roxanne came running into the room kneeling down where Varen was. A second later half a dozen Limiters and Pandora from various schools jogged into the room carrying medical kits and supplies. Roxanne took a moment to look around the room while she removed the makeshift bandage Chiffon had put on Varen's wound.

"This doesn't look good." Roxanne said choosing not to address the devastation around the room. The other Pandora and Limiters who came with her began helping the wounded as best they could. Some had to be carried to get them out. Roxanne opened a case she had brought with her rifling through for a few items.

"What are you doing here?" Chiffon asked incredulously. Roxanne shrugged pulling out a large syringe.

"Whole place is going to hell. Last hour the whole student dorm section has been shaking like nothing I've ever felt. Chevalier is all over the place on combat alert. Apparently some group of Pandora and Limiters decided to pick a fight." She answered looking at Chiffon out the corner of her eye.

"Rox…" Chiffon started, but she raised a hand stopping her.

"Doesn't matter. Never took you for one to rebel against authority so you must have your own reasons. Tell me the story another time. Was easy to follow where you all have been with all the injured so we grabbed what we could and are trying to help." Roxanne answered. Shi-Jing ran through the doorway holding another medical container.

"Oh…" He said seeing the shape Varen was in. He instantly kneeled down opening the container grabbing a large amount of gauze.

"I have to push to drain it, then inflate it. If we don't you'll drown on your own blood." Roxanne said removing the plunger from the syringe.

"Ready." Shi-Jing said holding the gauze above the wound.

"Small pinch." Roxanne said rolling him on his side and pushing along the chest. Blood poured out of the cut making Varen cringe in pain. He held back from yelling out but gripped Chiffon's hand tightly.

"I meant big pinch." Roxanne corrected leaning him back and jabbing the syringe into his chest. At the same time Shi-Jing pressed down on the wound putting a lot of his weight behind it to try and stop the bleeding. Varen gasped feeling the syringe puncture his long and allow air in.

"Hang on!" Chiffon said cradling his head.

"We're not out of the woods yet on this. His lung is pierced and won't hold properly. Shi-Jing, fourth rib we gotta do it here. No time to get him to medical." Roxanne said and her Limiter nodded freeing one of his hands and grabbing Chiffon's

"Push hard alright?" He said. Chiffon pressed down on the gauze as he retrieved a long curved needle.

"We can shut it, but nothing permanent. He'll need to get to medical and have it properly healed." Shi-Jing explained.

"How do you two know all this?" Chiffon asked in astonishment.

"Never played doctor as a kid?" Roxanne asked with a wink.

"We cross trained as field medics." Shi-Jing answered. He pulled Chiffon's hands away and began closing the wound hastily with the needle. He wove it quickly stitching it shut over the course of a few minutes while Roxanne monitored his breathing.

"That'll do, how we looking over there?" Roxanne called out. A Limiter from the Lowlands looked over towards her.

"They are alive, but in really bad shape. Need to get them out of here right now." He answered and she nodded.

"Whatever we have, or whatever you can find use it as a stretcher and move them to medical right away." Roxanne answered.

"Yes ma'am."

"Help me up." Varen said closing his eyes for a few moments and then opening them.

"Not so fast champ you're not going anywhere like this." Roxanne said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Please?" He asked and she started back at him a few seconds before sighing.

"You lost a lot of blood and that stitch won't hold. Sure I can't convince you to stay down?" She asked and he forced a grin reaching up shakily towards her.

"Don't have to act all tough just for me, takes a lot to impress me." She joked taking his hand and standing up.

"I'll try harder next time." He said holding Chiffon and Roxanne's hands to pull himself up. He held onto them for a few moments while he stood making sure he was steady. Shi-Jing put a hand on his back until he nodded and let go of their hands. Roxanne pulled the syringe free and he took a slow breath that still came out a bit ragged.

"All we did was stitch the open wound. Your lung is still in bad shape and can give out at any moment. Ready to get over to medical?" Roxanne asked reaching out and grabbing his arm.

"Not yet, we need to find Amelia." He answered. The girls from West Genetics and stopped and looked at him hard.

"Varen, you need…" Attia started, but he interrupted her.

"Thank you for everything. I owe you, but we need to go." He said to Roxanne. Attia shook her head angrily slapping his arm.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! You're going to kill yourself!" She shouted.

"It didn't stop you from saving me last year. I'm not going to let it stop me from saving her. You were in just as bad a shape and still managed to bring me back." He said turning to regard the small Pandora. She opened her mouth to argue, but could not find any words.

"Alright, let's go then." She said giving up and hobbling away.

"Get the wounded down there fast as you can, we're going with them." Roxanne said to the other students.

"Rox, you can't this isn't something you need to be involved in." Chiffon argued, but Roxanne waved her off.

"Eh, I'm curious now so I'll tag along. If for nothing else, but to see how long he lasts until he collapses." She answered making Chiffon shake her head in defeat.

"So stubborn." Chiffon answered making Roxanne laugh.

"That's me! You know I love…" Roxanne trailed off as the room began to shake violently accompanied by the thunderous roar of what sounded like explosions. Cracks ran through the sections of concrete and the metal riveted walls began to buckle. A piercing screech howled through the facility causing everyone to cover their ears instinctively. Chiffon turned towards everyone a look of terror on her face before she spoke.

"Nova."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Out that way! It leads outside towards the power facility!" Roxanne shouted pointing at the door the Chevalier Pandora had been guarding. Chiffon through her arm around Varen's waist helping him move while Arnette did the same for Attia. Dust and small pieces of concrete dropped down around them as they made their way out the doors. Behind them the other students pulled the injured free and into the facility to get them to medical.

"Look out!" Ticy yelled as a large crack raced up the side of the wall dropping metal plates and concrete down where she had been standing. They ran as fast as Varen and Attia' wounds would let them avoiding the debris as more explosions erupted from somewhere nearby shaking the ground.

"Almost there, come on!" Roxanne commanded putting her arm around Varen on his other side to help. Shi Jing ran up ahead towards the door and kicked it hard sending the double doors flying open. The deafening screech had not abated and threatened to overwhelm their senses as the pushed the last few feet out the doors and into the snow.

They collapsed trying to catch their breath as the earth continued to rumble. As everyone looked up they saw the huge open patch of land that led from the main facility towards the power generators. Countless Pandora and Limiters littered the area with weapons drawn. Only when they looked further up did they see the reason why.

"No…" Ticy said, drowned out by the sound emanating from the Nova floating ahead of them. It raised higher than any Nova she had ever heard of. The most unsettling thing was its head was all too human in appearance and the sound was like an inhuman scream.

"How can a Nova be here?" Attia cried letting go of Arnette. Chiffon took a step forward looking up at the Nova.

"Amelia…it's Amelia." She said sadly making everyone look at her.

"No, it can't be." Arnette responded with defeat.

"We're too late." Chiffon said. The scream coming from the Nova elevated in pitch and they all covered their ears again. The sound sent them to their knees in pain as it shook their very bodies.

"What's happening?" Roxanne yelled. They watched as some of the Pandora arched their backs in pain and began to spasm.

"She's resonating with our stigmata!" Chiffon shouted back as they fought against the Nova's attack.

"Get out of my head!" Arnette screamed grabbing her head and shaking it violently. They all huddled together putting their heads low and covered each other with their arms.

"I can…feel her!" Varen said gritting his teeth.

"Make it stop!" Attia cried out.

"Fight it! Keep fighting it!" Chiffon ordered as blood seeped out their ears and noses. The pitch died down to the original sound that had been coming from the Nova and they all took a deep breath recovering from the pain.

"Resonating? What does that mean?" Shi-Jing asked. Chiffon wiped the blood away from her nose and face and took one more deep breath.

"Our stigmata come from the same genetic makeup that is present in the Nova. In essence, so long as we have stigmata we are part Nova. The Nova can use this as a weapon to try and gain control over our bodies." Chiffon explained. Roxanne looked at her in surprise.

"Are you kidding me? That's kind of a big problem don't you think Chiffon?" She said angrily. Chiffon nodded slowly.

"Yes, it relies on us being stronger mentally to resist the effect. At least until a counter measure can be developed." Chiffon answered.

"And you know all this…" Shi-Jing trailed off.

"Her father is Gengo Aoi." Varen answered while Chiffon's face remained passive. Roxanne put her hand to her head.

"Well, that explains a lot of things. Alright, so what do we do now because that is going to be an issue." Roxanne said pointing behind them. A large number of Pandora stood awkwardly throughout the open field. Ebony spikes pierced out their backs and their eyes were clouded over and lifeless.

"Novalization." Arnette said.

"It's just like Gina." Ticy agreed watching as the effected Pandora shifted and began attacking the others.

"Nova form. It's what happens when we push our stigmata past the limit and the corrosion rate exceeds our ability to control it. There's no way back from it." Chiffon said.

"We need to help." Arnette said pushing herself to her feet. Varen nodded grimacing as he stood as well.

"Hey! You cannot go out there in your condition." Roxanne yelled grabbing Varen's arm.

"People are going to die Roxanne. I won't sit here and watch. Besides, you'll need all the help you can get to stop her." Varen argued nodding towards the Nova.

"Varen…those Pandora have been lost to the Nova. They aren't human anymore and we won't have the luxury to avoid killing." Chiffon said. Varen kept looking towards the battle that was now breaking out amongst the Pandora and Nova forms.

"Pandora shouldn't kill Pandora." He responded.

"No, but they aren't Pandora anymore. They are Nova and I can tell you right now that I would not want to live that way." Ticy answered. Varen held his arm out and his sword materialized into his hand. Ticy gave him a grim smile and called her sword into her hands as well. Arnette's scythe, Attia's meteor hammer, and Chiffon's gauntlets all appeared in their hands.

"This trip sucks. Volt weapon, deploy!" Roxanne said stepping up beside them. Like everyone else, lights flickered around her arms as gauntlets shifted into existence. Varen looked over at her with eyes wide as long talons reached out from each finger of the gauntlets identical to Chiffon's.

"Uh…" Was all Varen was able to say seeing Roxanne's volt weapons.

"Don't stare so much, it's embarrassing." Roxanne said pretending to blush.

"Midlands Genetics modified Roxy's stigmata to allow a specific volt weapon to appear. They were trying to create a Pandora like me." Chiffon said causing Roxanne to sputter a bit.

"How…" Roxanne tried to formulate a response, but failed to find the words.

"Don't worry, hers are a pale comparison to the real thing. These are the real deal, the only thing I have left of my mother." Chiffon answered breaking into a jog towards the fight ahead.

"Pale comparison? You little…I'm the second ranked world Pandora come back here!" Roxanne shouted in anger chasing after Chiffon. The rest of the group followed behind running as fast as their bodies would allow. Attia and Varen fell behind as they closed the distance trying not to stress their wounds from the previous fight with Chevalier.

Chiffon and Roxanne slashed hard at three of the Nova form Pandora. Their claws scraped against the weapons held by the Nova forms. Having lost control of their bodies, and enhanced by the Nova energy controlling them they were far stronger than a standard Pandora. Roxanne and Chiffon spun around one another reaching their talons out with each rotation to deflect a riposte aimed at them.

"Tempest turn!" Ticy shouted splitting her body into multiple projections before slashing her blade in a wide arc. The enemy she faced held a long staff spinning it once before batting her sword away easily. She forced her projections to surround the Pandora and accelerated to shift positions with one of her copies. Immediately after she brought her blade forward in a vicious thrust that the Pandora still managed to push aside seeing through her subterfuge.

"Look out!" Attia called out flinging the chain out wrapping it around Ticy's waist before yanking her backwards. An explosion erupted where Ticy had been standing sending dirt and snow raining down. Another Nova Pandora lowered her hand from where it had sent the blast of energy out.

"Thanks Attia, didn't know they could do that." Ticy said relieved flashing the small Pandora a smile.

"Gina did something similar, be careful." Attia answered flicking the chain to release the tension.

"Freezing!" Shi-Jing and Varen called out sending blue lights racing out along the ground locking some of the Nova in place. They focused the energy to wrap around their Pandora so as not to accidentally freeze them in place.

"Disable them! There still could be hope!" Varen shouted and Arnette rolled her eyes before leveling her scythe.

"Why are you always so optimistic?" Arnette shouted back flipping the scythe and cracking it across one of the frozen Nova form Pandora's faces. She tumbled aside barely moving from the blow.

"Thank you." Varen said exhausted. Using freezing was taking its toll on his strength since he had already lost so much blood. Attia spun three times rotating the meteor hammer in a wide orbit before sending the chain end out to slam into another enemy's head.

Because he's a big softy!" Attia answered finishing her rotation, twirling the hammer above her head.

"Come on Roxy!" Chiffon shouted to the red haired Pandora beside her. Nearby four Nova forms cut down a defenseless Pandora and fell upon her piercing their weapons into her body. Roxanne accelerated bull rushing into the four sending them sprawling across the snow while Chiffon caught up. The four Nova were already standing back up as Roxanne looked back.

"She's gone, let's clean this filth." Roxanne said angrily seeing that the Pandora on the ground was already dead. They both were thrown to the ground as a series of explosions erupted nearby. Roxanne shielded her eyes as a large beam of light shot down towards her. A blue translucent shield wrapped around her deflecting the energy. A similar shield curved around every Pandora and Nova form nearby making them all look around confused.

The beams of energy stopped and Chiffon instantly turned towards where Varen now lay. Wafts of blue smoke spun lazily up into the night air from his body. She sprinted hard back to him and fell beside him turning him over slowly. Small cracks were receding from all over his skin and face from his overloading of his stigmata.

"Damnit Varen, why did you do that?" Chiffon yelled.

"Pandora…shouldn't kill…Pandora." He said still catching his breath. His stitching had opened and was now bleeding again.

"You stubborn man! You can't save everyone!" She argued as Arnette came nearby.

"I can try." He smiled weakly. Arnette shook her head slowly.

"That blast came from Amelia. She's heading for the generator. She hits that and we're all dead and it won't matter." Arnette said.

"We can't get near her with all these Nova forms and the power she has." Attia added joining them. Ticy, Roxanne, and Shi-Jing arrived a few seconds later.

"I overheard the retreat ordered. An evacuation order was sent we need to go now." Ticy said looking back as the huge Nova moved slowly towards the generator facility.

"We're too close, we'd never make it far enough away fast enough." Attia said.

"If she destroys that facility then this entire region will be nothing but ash." Roxanne explained. They all looked around at each other until Roxanne sat down on the ground.

"Well, I guess that's it then." She said. All the Pandora and Limiters in the area were now either locked back in combat with the Nova forms or running to try and escape the coming blast. Some stopped and joined their group recognizing who they were. Surprisingly, even a few Chevalier Pandora took a knee near them waiting together for the inevitable.

"Command ordered to pull back." One of the Chevalier Pandora said and Ticy nodded.

"Yeah, we know." She answered gravely.

"This place…to hell with it. Better that it burns." The Chevalier Pandora said bitterly. Varen started to push himself up, but felt a hand push down on his chest keeping him in place. Chiffon looked down at him and rested her head against his. She stayed that way for a few seconds silently before brushing her hand over his face and then stood up.

"Alright…I'm ready." She said out loud. Those near her looked on as a series of lights trailed around her body spinning faster with each second. Her hair whipped around her face as a wind picked up that seemed to only circle her body.

"What are you doing?" Varen asked in fear. She looked back with a smile opening her eyes.

"Rest now, I will handle this alone." She said and her gauntlets reappeared over her arms as well as two huge rotating shields as tall as she was that spun around her body. They seemed to be of the same material as her volt weapons and between each one grids of blue lights connected them.

"Chiffon!" Varen shouted watching her walk slowly towards Amelia.

"As my mother once did I will protect everyone. I won't let you take them from me. Witness why my mother and I are called legendary!" Chiffon yelled to Amelia breaking into a run.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Get off me!" Varen screamed as Roxanne pushed him back onto the ground. He fought against her furiously, but the Pandora proved stronger than he imagined.

"You'll only get in her way stay down!" Roxanne yelled back at him. Far ahead of them Chiffon dashed back and forth avoiding blasts of energy being directed down at her from the Nova. A large orb of energy formed around the center mass of the Nova gathering strength as she closed the distance.

"No…" Varen gasped feeling his implanted stigmata pulse violently. Long black protrusions grew out of Chiffon's back similar to the Pandora who lost themselves to Amelia's resonations. Hers grew longer until they shifted outwards to either side of her body. The shields that were rotating around her body maneuvered behind her as well interlocking with the protrusions until they formed a fixed pair of wings.

"That form…" Arnette said in awe watching as Chiffon blinked out of sight and reappeared floating in front of Amelia.

"The first Nova clash was stopped by a single woman. A woman who fought the Nova off until she sacrificed herself to stop an unknown Nova type. She did so using the same weapons Chiffon now wields." Ticy said as much to herself as to everyone else.

"Anti-Nova." Attia said to which Ticy nodded slowly.

"The weapons of Maria Lancelot, the most powerful Pandora to ever live." Ticy finished.

"Please, let me go!" Varen cried. Roxanne pinned him to the ground as Shi-Jing kneeled down pressing a set of gauze against his wound that was still bleeding heavily.

"I get it! You want to help, but you can't! All you will do is die from your injuries before you can even get close! Don't you get it? She's fighting for all of us! Don't make it all for nothing by dying!" Roxanne screamed in his face.

The sphere of energy erupted from the center of the Nova racing towards Chiffon who floated high above the ground. Just before it hit her the beam deviated off her in multiple directions causing small explosions wherever they impacted. Miraculously they were all diverted away from the people in the open field.

"She took that head on and it didn't even scratch her." Arnette said amazed. Chiffon teleported forward slashing her gauntlets at the Nova with all her strength. A section of the chest shattered revealing the core of the Nova. The single weak point that would ensure the death of it. She shifted again using Illusion Turn, but a pulse of energy shoved her back and the broken section reformed closing off.

"Please, Roxanne don't do this!" Varen yelled tears falling down his face.

"I'm sorry. I won't let you die for nothing." She responded holding her grip firmly on his shoulders.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Chiffon heard the voice, but it felt like it was something within her. Not an audible voice, but rather something coming from her subconscious. An intense feeling of anger and even worse, hate, filled her and it buckled her mind.

"What's happening?" Attia asked as the Nova stopped as well as Chiffon who once more floated in the air before the Nova.

"I don't know." Ticy responded watching on.

"I understand your anger." Chiffon said facing Amelia. The two faced each other using their Nova energy and stigmata to project themselves into each other's subconscious. They floated weightlessly in a void, Amelia's face tear streaked, while Chiffon looked on in sympathy.

"You know what they've done to us. They used us as rats, took everything from us, and killed us!" Amelia screamed.

"It is human nature to hurt one another. It is one of the many flaws that make up the human race. But, we aren't human…are we?" Chiffon said making Amelia stop.

"You aren't human. Then you understand!" Amelia stated.

"I do. You saw your friends in pain, even die. All for the greed of humanity in a foolish pursuit to find more power. You want to exact revenge for those sins and make them pay." Chiffon answered and Amelia nodded, tears still falling down her face.

"Yes! They deserve to die for what they've done!" Amelia shouted.

"I'm a selfish woman Amelia. Very selfish and possessive. I always have been, since I was born. The things I have, I cannot part with. The people I love, I will never give up. Maybe, I'm more human than I thought." Chiffon said smiling.

"You know what they've done! You can't do this!" Amelia roared.

"The sins laid against you are great Amelia. So great that I understand why you cannot see past your hatred. Destroying everyone will not bring your friends back. Nothing you do here and now, will ever bring them back." Chiffon answered sadly. Amelia clawed at her head shaking back and forth.

"I hate them! I hate them all!"

"Please, just this once…forgive them." Chiffon begged. Amelia glared at her full of fury.

"I'll make it all disappear!" She answered throwing Chiffon out of her subconscious bringing her back to where she floated above the ground. The Nova ahead of her shifted shape curling down into a giant sphere that pulsed with energy.

"No…no!" The Chevalier Pandora near them shouted pointing at the scene before them.

"It's preparing to implode! The blast will destabilize this entire region!" Another Chevalier Pandora yelled in fear. Chiffon continued to float above the Nova that continued to pulse and gather energy. Varen arched his back feeling the stigmata on his back send a wave of pain through his body. Roxanne struggled to keep him in place along with Shi-Jing.

"He's going to die if we don't keep him down!" Shi-Jing said. Arnette and Attia fell to their knees and held him in place fighting off their tears. Roxanne leaned down near his face looking him in the eyes.

"Everything is going to be alright." She said softly. It brought back memories of when he saw his sister and what she had said making him break down further. Chiffon looked back over her shoulder from far away and lowered her head.

"So…a price must be paid." She said out loud. "Alright, I'm ready."

Varen blinked and found himself lying once more in that world of pure white nothingness. All his pain and wounds were gone and he quickly jumped to his feet frantically looking around. Chiffon stood behind him watching him with a smile.

"What, is this?" He asked and she stepped forward grabbing his hand.

"A Limiter's power comes from the Pandora's stigmata he inherits. You gain the ability to create a field that affects those with stigmata. That is how it can be used as a weapon, but it is so much more than that. Normal Limiter's lack the stigma cells necessary to utilize it for what it really is. A tool to communicate with those who carry stigmata." She explained.

"I don't understand." He said.

"You will, with time. It is why Attia and Arnette continue to see you when they sleep. Why you have your visions that you struggle with. You don't know it, but you are reaching out subconsciously and touching them. You alone can do it as you share not only the abilities of a Limiter, but the necessary stigma cells needed to enact it." She continued.

"Then this…" He trailed off and she nodded.

"Yes, this is the very same. I'm so very happy to see you one more time." She said still smiling.

"What is happening outside of here?" He asked and Chiffon looked around for a few seconds.

"Time continues, so we do not have much of it left. I cannot help Amelia like I hoped. She has been lost to the anger that consumes her for what Chevalier has done to her. I wish things did not have to be this way, but there is no calming her." She said.

"It's over then." He said defeated.

"No, it's not over. This is only another beginning. I…told my father about you and me. About how I'd found what human love was. He was very upset it was quite funny really." She giggled. Varen squeezed her hand and pulled her close.

"Yeah, too bad I didn't get to meet him." Varen answered and she looked up at him.

"You will. Please tell him that I found happiness with you and everyone. Tell Arnette and Attia to stay strong and keep pushing themselves. Hold nothing back. Let Elizabeth know she is the strongest Pandora I've had the privilege to be friends with." Chiffon said her voice beginning to crack.

"Chif what are you doing stop it!" Varen argued as tears fell from her eyes.

"And Ticy…please tell her. I'm so very sorry." She choked burying her head in his chest. Varen gripped her back pulling her against him hard.

"Chiffon! Don't you do this!" He screamed as he felt her form beginning to dissipate and lose substance.

"I can only give you one last gift. When the time comes you will know when to use it. No matter how hard things get, if you smile true happiness will always find you." She said reaching up and holding his face.

"Chif!" He cried as she leaned forward kissing him.

"You can't save everyone my love." His eyes snapped open as the Nova reached critical and exploded in a huge ball of light. They shielded their eyes from the harshness of it as they waited for the energy to wash over them. No one could hear Varen screaming over the sound of the explosion echoing across the landscape.

A pillar of light raced towards the sky pulling in the energy from the Nova and sending it high into the heavens. The ground shook as the vast amount of kinetic energy passed into the pillar and disappeared. As the explosion receded everyone dared to take a breath trying to understand what had just happened. Beneath them Varen sobbed violently covering his face with his hands.

"You…why?" Amelia asked seeing Chiffon once more within her subconscious.

"I'm sorry for the pain you've felt Amelia. No one should endure what you have. So I have chosen to bear the burden of accepting your revenge on behalf of all humanity." Chiffon said as her skin began to disintegrate.

"Chiffon…" Amelia cried reaching out for her.

"Let's just call it even for now, alright?" Chiffon said with a smile as her form broke apart and vanished.

A large swath of land where the Nova once stood was now a charred section. The snow and upper layers of dirt blown away by the explosion. In the center a young woman lay curled up unconscious, but very much alive. Her white hair with a single red streak covered her face as she lay silently.

Roxanne took her weight off Varen and looked out in the distance taking a deep breath. The others did the same only now realizing they were still alive. Small traces of light flitted through the air like flakes of snow landing on them. It filled them with warmth and Attia pulled the slice in her tactical pants open in astonishment as the cut on her thigh closed.

"Whoa!" Attia cried out feeling no further pain and flexed her leg to test it.

"What is all this? Have you ever seen…" Arnette said looking back down at Varen seeing him still wracked with emotion. He didn't notice or care that his chest no longer hurt. Or that he could now breathe without trouble. None of that mattered to him and instead he wished the pain would return. He wanted any sort of feeling to return as he desperately reached out for Chiffon through his stigmata and received nothing in return. The link they had shared for over a year was no more. He clawed at the snow covered ground as everyone watched and began to understand what had happened.

"Chiffon…" He choked out knowing that the woman he had loved more than life itself. Who he only just planned to marry, was dead.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Elizabeth stood on the roof of the E-Pandora facility looking out as the sun rose. The cold didn't seem to bother her as her hair blew around slightly from the light wind still passing through the area. The snow had stopped affording her a perfect view of the first few orange rays of light that peered over the mountains. She took a deep breath holding it in her lungs for a few moments before letting it out.

"So it's true?" Arnette asked standing a few feet behind her leaning against a steel wall. Elizabeth nodded her head without turning to face her yet.

"It is." She responded squinting her eyes against the light that continued to bathe the facility.

"We need you Elizabeth. Right now, more than ever." Elizabeth chuckled softly shaking her head. She reached out towards the sun as if trying to touch it.

"Chiffon taught me something very important. Something that right now I have to follow. Do you know what it was?" The blond Pandora asked turning her head back towards Arnette.

"What?" Arnette asked. Elizabeth smiled and pulled her arm back.

"Whatever the cost…hold onto what you love. No matter how hard something tries to pry it from your fingers, fight for it…" Elizabeth said turning to face her friend fully. "Or die for it." She finished. Arnette looked down running her foot along the riveted steel plates making up the roof of the building.

"Yeah…" The red haired Pandora trailed off looking past Elizabeth at the sun.

"Andre needs me right now. He…sacrificed everything for me, and I intend to stay by his side for as long as it takes for him to recover." Elizabeth said turning her back once more to watch the sun as well. Arnette pushed off the wall and stepped up beside her.

"Yeah, I get it. You could do with some rest too." Arnette responded looking over Elizabeth's body. Her chest was wrapped heavily in bandages as well as her abdomen from where Charles had stabbed her. Another wrapped around her head from the contusions she suffered during the fight.

They stood in silence for nearly half an hour watching the sky change colors. It was the first time they had taken so much time to watch something so simple. Something that until now they had taken for granted. Arnette looked over at Elizabeth and swallowed hard.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. Elizabeth had always been a rock for her. A voice of reason and intelligence. Someone she knew that she could trust beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"I'm going to take Andre home with me. See that he gets the medical attention he deserves. I suspect that Varen and Ticy will return to West Genetics and try to piece their lives back together. Attia will go wherever Varen goes and I think she will be someone that Ticy and he will rely on for support. With all that being said, I guess the real question is, what are you doing to do Arnette?" The blonde Pandora asked.

"I'm afraid to go home. I've been numb since the whole thing happened, but I know the moment I step foot on the ground in Asakura, I will see her desk. She won't be sitting in it laughing with us. The table we would sit at and eat together with three empty chairs. I don't know if I'm ready for that." She answered. Elizabeth reached over and put her arm around her shoulder.

"We all grieve differently my friend. Do not think that I am so strong as to not shed tears. I am well aware that I have many sleepless nights ahead of me when I am left to my own thoughts. Even more so when I have to tell Andre that she's gone. We lost a friend, and I will weep Arnette. Far more than you can even imagine." Elizabeth explained pulling Arnette tight against her body.

"I already miss her." Arnette said quietly. She felt a hand reach up and brush her hair back. An almost motherly touch that made her whole body shake as the comfort Elizabeth gave her blew away what resolve she had left.

"Me too, it's alright." Elizabeth answered just as quietly. Arnette turned her head pushing her face into Elizabeth's shoulder crying softly. Her sobs broke Elizabeth's heart and she felt her own eyes beginning to cry. They stood and held each other for a long time letting their pain out.

"I'll miss you." Arnette said wiping her face.

"This isn't goodbye." Elizabeth answered kissing Arnette's forehead.

"What is West Genetics going to do without Chiffon? The only person who could even come close to her leadership is you." Arnette asked. Elizabeth shook her head and sighed.

"Chiffon was our student president because she encompassed all the ideals that a Pandora should strive to be. Honest, faithful, intelligent, and yes…powerful. There is still someone who has all of those characteristics." Elizabeth answered turning to look at the sky. Arnette looked on as well nodding her head.

Roxanne pulled a chair over from along the wall and pushed it against the bed. She spun it around backwards and sat down facing the backrest leaning her arms on it. She grabbed a piece of the blanket and straightened it out, brushing it down so it was flat.

"Good morning Roxy." Cassie said half asleep her eyes blinking a few times to adjust to the light.

"Hey there Cass, how you feeling?" The red headed Pandora answered reaching out and holding her hand. The left side of Cassie was heavily bandaged with a capsule encompassing her left shoulder down.

"Being a Pandora really is something isn't it? They said I'll have my arm back within a week." Cassie answered. Roxanne chuckled quietly squeezing her hand before letting it go.

"Growing limbs back takes a toll on your stigmata. You know this." Roxanne explained and Cassie nodded.

"Yeah, it shaves some time off our lives I know. I'm ok with that though. Just means I will die pretty." She winked and laughed making Roxanne laugh as well.

"I saw Julia already. She's in about the same shape as you except she is afflicted with a wounded pride. Charles is already on the mend from what I heard. She wouldn't let me in the room. Stubborn child." Roxanne said.

"That's good. I heard that we are all going home. The project has been shut down indefinitely. They haven't said much about anything else, but I've been in and out of consciousness." Cassie said.

"Yeah, I've been asking around. The Chevalier Pandora here have been pretty open over the last twelve hours. I think a lot of them secretly wanted to help you guys. Do the right thing you know?" Roxanne said and Cassie nodded.

"Did they make it?" Cassie asked pushing her body back so she could sit up.

"There's a lot you missed Cassie, but yeah they all made it. They suffered no aftereffects of the Mark 3 serum. Every one of them made it, even Amelia. No one has been able to explain it, but after Chiffon…well…she saved Amelia." Roxanne said cautiously realizing their conversation was on its way to a darker place.

"That's great! Those Nightingales are something right?" Cassie said excitedly and Roxanne nodded sadly. Cassie's happiness vanished as she could see Roxanne was downcast.

"Cassie…"

"What is it?" The teal haired Pandora asked. Roxanne took a deep breath and once more took her hand.

"Chiffon's dead. She didn't make it. I don't know how, but Amelia novalized fully and Chiffon sacrificed herself. It brought Amelia back to normal, but Chiffon was gone." She explained and Cassie's mouth slowly fell open.

"Oh no…" Cassie responded covering her mouth with her hand.

"Amelia was going to self-destruct and level this place. Chiffon stopped her and saved her. Saved all of us." Roxanne continued and Cassie rubbed her eyes. Roxanne stood up and hugged her tightly as they both started to cry.

"How can she be dead? She's Chiffon Fairchild." Cassie sobbed clutching at Roxanne's uniform.

"I know, but she's gone Cass." Roxanne responded holding onto Cassie just as tightly.

"Oh god, Varen!" Cassie said in shock. Roxanne nodded slowly.

"He saw it all. Maybe even saw more than we did, I don't know. A lot of people have tried to see him, but he hasn't come out of his room. I think West is going home later today. I was going to try and catch him then." She answered.

"He must be in so much pain. You could just tell when you looked at them right? How much they loved each other?" Cassie said tearing up again.

"Mhm, I know that she died very happy. I don't doubt that she had that damn smile on her face when she died." Roxanne answered crying harder.

Attia sat alone in the room that she shared with Ticy and Arnette. She had pulled the ties out of her hair letting it down albeit quite messy. She hadn't changed out of her combat uniform since last night. She didn't care that she was covered in blood and sweat, much of it her own. She looked down at herself and sighed pushing herself up to her feet.

She flicked the switch in the bathroom illuminating it brightly as she closed the door behind her. She reached into the shower spinning the knob until she stopped it on the desired heat setting. Looking in the mirror while waiting for the water to heat up she saw a girl stare back at her that she could hardly recognize. Her face was dirty and bloodstained. The normal stark white hair was matted against her head in many places and her clothes were tattered.

She reached up and unzipped her top struggling to pull the clothing free from her body. After much effort she was able to peel away the combat uniform and toss it against the corner. Hours ago she had dressed in that uniform when it was still fresh and clean. She looked at it now and saw the stains that covered it. Arnette, Varen, Ticy, Elizabeth, and Chiffon. Each stain made her wonder whose blood it belonged to.

"Ha…" She sighed leaning on the counter looking back into the mirror again. She lifted her undershirt over her head and tossed it in the same pile running a hand through her hair cringing as she painfully pulled at the knots. She always kept it so nice before. It always curled so easily allowing her to tie it up on either side of her head and let it corkscrew down. Now, it was ugly she realized.

The mirror continued to reflect back the image of a girl that she didn't want to see. Even now, in just her underwear she saw that her injuries were all gone, but the remnants of last night remained. She tore at her bra and underwear throwing them aside and glared into the mirror breathing heavily. The same naked blood covered girl stared back.

She turned and ran into the shower trying to hide from her own reflection. She sat down and lifted her knees up to her chest crying. The water fell off her body turning shades of red, brown, and black washing away the dirt and grime from her body. Alone, she sobbed as the water washed the blood of her friends away.

"I'm so sorry Chiffon." She buried her head against the wall of the shower repeating it over and over.


	30. Chapter 30

**Epilogue**

Birds flew along the coast casually, dipping down every so often to snag a fish from the ocean. The waves crashed along the cliffs far below sending low rumbles of sound high up to be heard. On the edge, a man sat with his legs hanging down looking out over the water. A perfect, cloudless sky spread out far above completing the picturesque environment.

He raised his head slightly hearing an all too familiar sound approaching from somewhere behind him. The telltale sound of jet engines nearing where he sat. Regardless of it, he looked back down at the water below as it foamed against the rocks. He looked farther up towards the north, where his greatest nightmare lived.

How many tears had been shed so far? It had only been a day since their Interceptor touched down back at West Genetics. It wasn't like coming home from Kaizu. There was no gathering of students to welcome them home with cheers. No fanfare or embraces hailing them as heroes. Only Ingrid and Sister Margaret tearfully pulling them each close as they lost themselves in emotion.

For an hour they stood, or fell to the ground on the tarmac holding each other as if they might drift away if they dared loosen their grips. Captain Lane throttled the engine down and stood by respectfully bowing his head watching as they wept. There would be no ceremony for them this time. No one even expected them all to come home so soon, let alone bring news that their student president, Captain, and friend was gone.

Elizabeth had not come with them opting to return to her home in Midland with Andre. Their goodbyes had already been said as they left Spirereach. They were short, but heartfelt nonetheless. It was the first time since the battle that Varen had spoken. It was also they last he spoke saying a simple goodbye and hugging Elizabeth tightly. They left the facility in secret accompanied by two Chevalier Pandora. As their Interceptor took off, Roxanne came running into the field falling to her knees.

"I'm so sorry!" She screamed as loud as she could into the wind as the door slid shut and the transport flew South towards Asakura.

"It wasn't your fault…" Varen said softly looking back over the ocean thinking back on that moment. He knew she felt some degree of responsibility for holding him back from trying to help Chiffon. He reached over picking a small clover that he noticed nearby. The sound he had heard earlier was much louder now. No more than a few hundred feet perhaps and the pitch began to die down indicating that the Interceptor was landing.

A few minutes later and the sound died off completely replaced by the sounds of footsteps behind him crunching along the small rocks that made up the cliff he sat on. He glanced over to his right still not enough to see who had approached him looking at the sprawling facility that made up West Genetics. The place he called home.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A man's voice asked. Varen didn't recognize it as any of the Limiter's he knew and it most assuredly wasn't General Renalt.

"Sure." Varen answered crushing the clover in his hand and letting the wind carry it away.

"Do you want to know what a father's greatest fear is?" The man asked. Varen ignored him continuing to watch the waves roll towards the cliff.

"A day when another man steals his daughter's heart." He continued and now Varen raised his head, his eyes widening slightly. He began to breathe harder and felt a fear pass through his body that pierced to his soul.

"That girl…she loved you. More than anything else in this world she loved you. I remember when she told me and I began debating how best to get rid of you. However, her voice and the things she said. Well, I understood that she was the one thing I'd always wished for her. Happy." He said. Varen swallowed hard feeling his heart begin to hurt. Tears welled up in his eyes just hearing the man speak.

"I know a lot about you Varen Askiligar. I know about the things you can do, and all you've done for those around you. To be honest, I don't care about any of that. There's one thing about you that I'm aware of and it's all I care about. You loved Chiffon Fairchild as much as she did you. You made my daughter smile brighter than anyone else. I'm thankful she met you. I wanted you to know that." He said as Varen's shoulders shook. He tried to hold back, but the tears could not be stopped as he cried hard into his hands.

"I'll be here for a short while…when you're ready." The man said turning and walking away. Varen's eyes opened wide as he took in large breaths of air forcing his body to move against his emotions. He spun around quickly on his knees seeing the man walking towards a Chevalier Interceptor. He was dressed in a neat suit with short white hair and Varen reached out forcing his mouth to move.

"Sir!" He finally forced out amidst the tears making the man stop. Varen dropped his hands to the dirt looking at the ground on all fours.

"Please…let me marry your daughter!" Varen cried dropping his head to the ground wracked with pain once more. He heard the man turn and approach him crouching down before where he was prostrated.

"I would have been proud to call you my son." He said putting a hand on Varen's back while he fell to his stomach unable to hold himself up anymore. Gengo Aoi ran his hand along Varen's back trying to comfort him as he lay screaming his grief into the ground.

"Is this everything?" The man sitting behind a large oak desk asked. The woman who had laid the folder down nodded and bowed before leaving the room.

"The E-Pandora project will be discontinued. The entire incident will be explained as failure to provide adequate security and safety protocols by Mark Spencer." The man said. A group of people sitting around a table nearby scratched some notes down on pieces of paper.

"In the interest of retaining our appearances, credit the Nightingales with uncovering failed safety protocols. Do not include anything about the insurrection. Only that by the time they could take action an E-Pandora novalized requiring an immediate response by a coalition of Chevalier and Genetics Pandora." He continued.

"Sir, what about those involved in the attack prior to the E-Pandora novalization?" A woman asked from the desk.

"Julia Munberk, and Charles Bonaparte tried to stop the Nightingales. There is no need to include anything about that. Only that the coalition succeeded in stopping the Nova. When their injuries are healed, return them to their schools." He answered and the woman nodded, noting his orders.

"Sir? There's only one problem I see with this." Another man said making everyone turn to face him.

"Speak."

"There is one who might yet cause issues." He continued making the man behind the desk tap his chin.

"Yes…perhaps you are right. The death of Chiffon Fairchild complicates this greatly. Bring me General Renalt. I think the Justicar has outlived his usefulness."


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes from the author**

And so the second part of this story comes to an end for me. When I first wrote the outline to everything I used it as a basis for a Dungeons and Dragons campaign I ran with friends. Now, as I look at that same outline and think about writing these novel length stories I had planned on it being a trilogy of sorts. However, I believe it will most likely take 4 instead of 3. Regardless I will write them, because I have had a blast writing them and posting them here.

I have received messages of praise and even some criticisms that I am more than happy to read and reply to. I do take it to heart and am happy to hear from anyone good or bad. I scramble to open my email on my phone to see what messages or reviews I've received and typically respond if a PM within minutes.

This particular part of the story followed the manga heavily because I always felt the Alaska arc was such a powerful and moving portion of the story. It was the only one I needed to include and create emotions I felt were important. Particularly the acceptance and understanding of loss and grief. It sets the stage for the true conflict that will shape the world and characters until the end.

That being said I found it very hard to write this part of the story. There were many parts I wanted to remain true to the original. In the back of my mind I battled with the concepts of changing it for my own selfish desires. However, I knew that it was simply because I found it hard to let go of the characters I've written about. How George R. R. Martin can do this in Game of Thrones so easily is a mystery to me, and it pains me to lose characters I've come to love writing about. The more I wrote, the more I saw it as necessary and as Chiffon said, "You can't save everyone."

So, I hope to begin part 3 soon here and begin adding it. Thank you for reading and making it this far. To those who have enjoyed it I will continue to write until the very end, and for those who haven't then thank you for at least taking a few minutes to try. It's all I can ask.

Thank you again everyone and see you in Part 3: The Crimson Queen and The Ivory Princess.

-V 7/28/16


End file.
